Harry Potter and the Contest of Spells
by blackcat4
Summary: Strange Happenings affect one of Harry's new friends during the first ever contest of spells. (finished) Please leave a review.tell me what you think
1. chapter 1

The characters depicted in this story are from the Harry Potter Series of books. They are owned and copyrighted by J.K Rowhling, Scholastic, and Warner Brothers. The characters not depicted in the books are property of my many friends from the Official Harry Potter Message Boards on the Warner Brothers Harry Potter website. Blackcat is my own creation. This story is a continuation of the first story "Harry Potter and the Dragon Druid" by Blackcat. Enjoy the story, Leave a review and let me know what you think.  
  
Harry Potter and the contest of spells  
  
  
  
Chapter 1 -- A new day  
  
A new day had started. The morning light was slowly making its way into the fifth year boy's dorm. The boy in the bed tried to hide his eyes from the morning light, but it was no use. He decided to get up to begin his day. The boy reached over to his dresser next to his bed and picked up his glasses. He rubbed his eyes and put his glasses on. He sat up and stretched his arms. "Wonder what's in store for me today." He thought to himself.  
  
He swung his legs over the edge of the bed and got up to get changed. He went to his dresser and took out another school uniform and began to change. As he did his friend ran into the dorm room.  
  
"Harry! Harry! Come quick. Hurry up and change. They are posted. Come on." Ron yelled. "Really?" Harry said excitedly. He changed quickly and put on his school robe and ran out of the dorm. He followed Ron down the steps and into the common room. Near the bulletin board in the common room there was a large gathering of Gryffindor students. Each of them was pointing at different parts of a list.  
  
Harry and Ron pushed their way to the front of the group. Each of them found their names on the list and smiled.  
  
"Awesome" Exclaimed Ron, " I made the list, and I'm number seven to boot."  
  
"Well its good to see you two finally made it down." Hermione replied from behind the two of them. " I'm number two on the list."  
  
"Who is first?" Harry asked excitedly.  
  
Ron ran his finger up the small list and turned around. "The number one spot is blank. There is no name there."  
  
Harry looked at the list and quickly found his name. "I'm number four."  
  
"This should prove to be interesting." replied Hermione.  
  
The three of them sat in some nearby chairs by a chess board. Ron set up the pieces for a game of wizards chess. Harry and Ron began a game of chess as Hermione watched.  
  
As the game progressed Ron was clearly winning. Other people were filing in and out of the room at a rather steady pace. Harry heard some girls laughing as they walked down the stairs. He noticed one of them was a seventh year named Blackcat that he had met earlier this year. He watched her walk down the stairs. "Check." said Ron. "Oh." Harry replied as he looked at the board. Sure enough Ron was going to win this game. Harry watched as Blackcat and her friends Lei and Lilandra walked over to the board. With them was another girl Harry hadn't met yet. "Checkmate." Ron happily said. "Well you won Ron." Harry replied. Ron could tell he was distracted. He looked over to the board to see what Harry was staring at. "Your not thinking about her again Harry are you?" Hermione asked. "And what if I am Hermione?" Harry snapped back. Ron and Hermione wouldn't leave Harry alone after his events with Blackcat. Hermione had a strong disliking for the girl. She never truly got to know Blackcat, but she had a bad feeling about her. "Excuse me." said Harry as he got up from his chair. He walked over to Blackcat and the other girls and tapped Blackcat on the shoulder. Blackcat spun around and as soon as she saw who tapped her she smiled.  
  
"Hello Harry, What do you need?"  
  
Harry went a bit red. After the events from earlier this year he blushed every time she said hi. It wasn't like a love, more like a warm friendly feeling.  
  
"Just wondered why your name isn't on the list Blackcat?" Harry asked, " I didn't see it."  
  
"Its not?" She replied back. She turned to the list and looked over it carefully. She noticed all her friends on the list. Harry's name was fourth, then she saw Ron's name and Hermione's name. She continued to search, but sure enough she wasn't on the list.  
  
"That's odd. Wonder why I didn't make it. I would have thought my name would be on that list." She said. To Harry's surprise her voice didn't sound disappointed. She seemed rather happy. She then noticed the top spot was empty and smiled.  
  
"Seems like good competition this year. Wonder who has the top spot for Gryffindor. It's not like Mcgonagall to keep it a secret."  
  
"Cat, I'm sorry you didn't make the list." Lei said as she gave her a hug. "Me too cat" Lil said from behind Blackcat and put a hand on Blackcat's shoulder.  
  
"Am I on this list?" The new girl said as she scanned the list, " yes I am. Looks like Cat is the only one who didn't make it. Even Neville Longbottom made the list. He is last, but he made it."  
  
"Oh. Don't rub it in Sidney." Blackcat said with a giggle.  
  
Harry didn't know what to say. He would have been disappointed if he didn't make the list for the contest of spells. The new event was announced about a month ago at the breakfast table. Each house would compete against the others students in their respective houses and years. The champions of those contests would go on to face the respective champions of the other houses. The final select few would go against each other. The winner of the contest would earn four hundred house points for his or her house. Students from Slytherin, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff all signed up. Almost all the students of Gryffindor signed up for the contests. Dumbledore thought it was a way to train students for the next tri-wizard cup, and to have a bit of fun.  
  
Harry smiled at Blackcat feeling happy he was chosen, but disappointed she wasn't. He couldn't figure out why she was happy about not being chosen. He returned to Hermione and Ron and smiled.  
  
"Well Harry, its almost time for Charms. Let's get our books and go. Come on." Hermione said with a bit of sarcasm in her voice. She too had noticed that Blackcat's name was left off the list and she smiled about it. She had it set in her mind that she was better than Blackcat and didn't know what Harry saw in her. The three friends got up and walked out of the common room and to their first class of the day. 


	2. chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Classes  
  
  
  
The day had begun normally enough. Their first class was charms. Professor Flitwick was the teacher. A rather small wizard who had to stand on books to reach the top of his desk and see his students. He looked around the room and began.  
  
"Now class. You all should have a ball in front of you and your wands. I am going to show you how to cast a water charm. Very useful if you ever need to put out a fire or save your things from a salamander. Now if you will all follow me and use the nice swish and flick method."  
  
Professor Flitwick demonstrated the spell. With a swish and flick he sent water out of his wand and he smiled. "Now I want all of you to try it and aim it at the ball on your desk. The spell is Aquaious. Now class begin."  
  
After a couple of minutes of the students wand waving some of the students were able to preform the spell. Harry and Ron had a bit of difficulty, but as usual Hermione got it right away. She was able to push her ball across her desk with a funnel of water. Professor Flitwick was almost ecstatic that She was able to preform the spell.  
  
After class Ron and Harry met up with Hermione. "You have to help us. That spell may be helpful in the games Hermione." said Harry. "Why don't you ask Professor Flitwick for help." She said coldly and walked off.  
  
"Wonder what's bothering her?" Harry replied. "Women. She is just in one of her moods again Harry." Said Ron as they made their way to the next class.  
  
They walked into Professor McGonagall's classroom and noticed the cat on the table. They quickly took their seats and waited. The other students in the room opened their parchment and books and took up their quills. The cat on the desk jumped off and in mid air turned into Professor Mcgonagall. Ron was always amazed by this. He saw her do it many times and always liked to watch it.  
  
"Now class. We will be learning the Avarious Transfigurium today. This is the spell used to transfigure something into a bird. Most useful if you need to send an owl and don't have one available. Now each of you write down the spell on the board and begin on the boxes in front of you."  
  
The class started off well enough, but it soon got out of hand. Neville's box had wings and was flying around the room. People had to duck to avoid it. Semus Finnigan's box lit on fire and smelled like roasted chicken. Ron and Harry had managed to make a bird without wings or legs. The poor creature rolled around on the desk chirping. Hermione was able to make a bird, but it wouldn't fly or move or chirp. She had no idea what was wrong.  
  
"Now class, You all must concentrate." McGonagall said sternly, but as she did the bell rang. "Very well then, Finite Incanitum!" She waved her wand and the bird boxes all returned to normal. The students left the class and headed to their next class. Hermione split off from Ron and Harry. She went to Astronomy while they went to divination. The room was hot as always and smelled funny. The class dragged on and Harry felt like he was going to pass out. As that class finished he was the first down the ladder and into the hall.  
  
"I hate that class. I can never breath up there." Said Harry. "Me neither." Said Ron.  
  
As they walked down the corridor they heard some girls talking.  
  
"Did you hear the news Alex?" replied one girl. "No I didn't Hitoeme. What news?" said the other girl.  
  
"Rumor has it that someone from the MLE will be judging the contests." "Really, who?" "No one knows yet. Rumor has it that it my be someone very high up and that's the reason Blackcat wasn't picked for the contest." "But the first position on the list is blank. Who knows. Maybe they forgot to put Blackcat in that spot." "Nah, besides I heard that Blackcat isn't in the contest because she is scared." "You know her better then that Hitoeme. Blackcat isn't scared of anything. Maybe its because Dumbledore knew she would win and wanted to give everyone else a fair chance." "Haha," Hitoeme giggled, "maybe your right. If she was in the contest those 400 points would be Gryffindors easily."  
  
The girls giggled at they walked off. Harry continued to walk with Ron, but he was silent. He was running over what he had heard in his head over and over. "Someone from the MLE, Blackcat? She had mentioned her dad worked for the MLE. Could he be the judge. Is that the reason she wasn't picked?" Harry thought.  
  
The two of them continued to their Defense Against the Dark Arts class with Professor Remus Lupin.  
  
Harry and Ron walked into the old classroom at the end of the hall. No one was in there except Professor Lupin who was looking at a large cage and talking to himself. He heard the boys come in and smiled.  
  
"Take a seat. Today should be an interesting class."  
  
As the two sat down and took out their books Blackcat came running into the classroom. She ran over to Professor Lupin and looked to be out of breath. Her one hand was bandaged loosely and was bleeding heavily. Professor Lupin put a hand on her shoulder and tried to calm the girl down. Harry watched and tried to hear what was happening.  
  
"Blackcat dear calm down. What is the matter?" Professor Lupin asked in a worried tone.  
  
"Sir." She managed to say between breaths. "I need help."  
  
Blackcat looked up to the professor. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she fell to the hard floor of the classroom. Harry and Ron excitedly got up and ran over to Blackcat and the Professor.  
  
"Harry, Ron stay here and explain to the class that I've taken Blackcat to the hospital wing. Understand." He said very seriously. "Yes sir. Will she be ok?" Harry asked. "I don't know. Now I must go." Professor Lupin replied and with a wave of his wand levitated Blackcat and floated her limp body out of the room and to the hospital wing.  
  
Harry and Ron looked at each other in a bit of shock. Even though Ron didn't know Blackcat that well he was still worried. He had never seen someone pass out before. Harry walked to his seat and sat down. He was thinking about what happened. As the other students walked in they looked around for the teacher and to Harry and Ron. Each took turns explaining what had occurred. Soon the entire classroom was chittering with gossip. Mostly rumors and hearsay about what may have happened to Blackcat. Soon a Dumbledore came into the classroom and told the students to be calm and to go to their respective dorms. He seemed very serious. The warm twinkle in his eyes was gone. As the class filed out Harry and Ron walked over to the professor.  
  
"Sir, what is the matter? Is this about Blackcat?" Harry questioned.  
  
"Harry, Ron. Return to the Gryffindor common room. I'll explain later. Now please go. We must make sure all the students remain safe."  
  
Harry felt a bit disappointed. He and Ron quickly followed the other Gryffindors to the common room. 


	3. chapter 3

Chapter 3   
  
  
When Harry and Ron walked into the common room it was buzzing with people talking.  
Everyone was wondering what was going on at Hogwarts. Rumors abounded about what had  
made the teachers so upset. Harry and Ron took a seat near a chess board and looked at one  
another.  
  
"Do you suppose this has to really do with what happened to Blackcat?" Ron asked.  
"I don't know Ron. I'm worried about her. She looked like she was injured. Did you see her  
hand?"Harry asked  
  
"Yes, it was all bloody. Professor Lupin is with her. All the teachers seem to be on edge."   
  
"To be kicked out of the library for a silly thing."Hermione said with a frustrated tone in her  
voice.  
  
"You got kicked out of the library Hermione." Ron replied with a giggle.  
  
"No. Madam Pince told us all to leave after Professor Mcgonagall came in and whispered  
something to her." Hermione answered with anger in her voice.  
  
"Its for the better, my guess is what ever attacked Blackcat is what has the teachers locking us in  
our common rooms." Said Harry.  
  
Harry looked around the room and found a group of Blackcat's friends who he had met a while  
ago. He got up and walked over.  
  
"Hello." He said shyly.  
"Hello Harry, what's the matter? Why so glum?" Lei asked.  
"Yeah Harry, cheer up. Being locked in the common room is an annual event around Hogwarts."  
said Kagato as he hugged Alex.  
"Kagato is right Harry. It happens once a year." Alex said as she looked up at Kagato and  
smiled.  
  
"Have you guys heard about Blackcat?" Harry asked.  
"No, we were just wondering why she didn't come back to the common room yet. Seems  
everyone else is here." replied Lil.  
  
"She was injured guys," Harry answered, " she ran into our DADA class and passed out. Her  
hand was bleeding."  
  
"Oh my god!" Lei said with shock. " Is she ok? What happened to her? Where is she?"  
  
"Professor Lupin took her to the hospital wing Lei. I don't know how she is. I'm a bit worried  
about her." Harry replied seriously.  
"When we get out of her guys we have to go see her." Said Lei.  
"We are all with you Lei." Replied Alex.  
  
Suddenly the door opened and a boy with a dog was pushed into the common room.  
"No funny business from either of you. Got that." Came the voice from outside the hall.  
"No sir, not from me sir, or from Nacho." The boy giggled as he walked over to the group.  
  
"Man you put dungbomb's in Professor Snape's office only once and they never let you live it  
down or leave you alone." The boy giggled.  
  
"Ben, you should have known better. By the way, we just found out Blackcat's in the hospital  
wing. Seems she got injured by someone or something."  
  
"Oy, that's not good." Ben replied. He looked over to Harry quizzically as Nacho made his way  
behind harry and started to tear at Harry's cloak.  
  
"Hey, stop that." Harry yelled to Nacho.  
  
"Don't yell at my dog. He will bite you if I tell him to." Replied Ben.  
"But he is tearing at my cloak."  
"Maybe he thinks your hiding something. Are you?" Ben said.  
"No, now will you please call him off."  
  
"Ok..ok.. ruin the fun. Nacho come here boy." as Ben talked the pup ran over and licked his face  
excitedly.  
"At least he didn't pee on you." Ben giggled as he pulled out a dog treat and handed it to Nacho.  
  
"I'm glad he didn't. I would hate to have to explain that to Mcgonagall." said Harry.  
  
Harry walked over to Ron and Hermione.  
  
"What was that all about Harry?"Asked Hermione.  
  
"I was just telling Blackcat's friends about what we saw in DADA Hermione. Just so they  
know."  
"Why bother, she's only a odd seventh year." Hermione said with distrust in her voice.  
"Because she is a Gryffindor Hermione, and she is a friend." Harry said with a bit of anger in his  
voice.  
  
"Gryffindor or not, she is still strange." Hermione said as she rolled her eyes.  
  
The gossip continued for the next couple of hours. Harry, Ron and Hermione played some chess,  
finished their homework and played a game of exploding snap. As the hours passed all the  
Gryffindors wondered when they would be allowed out of the common room. Their answer  
came soon enough. Professor Mcgonagall and Professor Dumbledore walked into the common  
room.  
Professor Dumbledore looked around the common room. His eyes seemed to twinkle under his  
half mood shaped glasses. The candle light shimmered off his dark blue robes as he walked to  
the center of the common room.  
  
He cleared his throat and spoke, " students of Gryffindor. Hogwarts is now under lock down. No  
one is allowed onto the grounds with out a professor's escort. The quidditch matches and the  
spell contest will take place as planed. As you all are aware one of your own was attacked earlier  
today while on her way to herbology. To keep all the students safe the Ministry has agreed to  
send reenforcements from the MLE to help keep you all safe until the attacker is hunted down.  
Now you may leave the common room. We have determined that within the walls of Hogwarts is  
a safe zone for you students. Anyone caught outside the walls with out and escort will be sent  
home and be expelled from Hogwarts imediatly is that understood?"  
  
All the students nodded and Professor Dumbledore turned to Mcgonagall.  
  
"Students of Gryffindor, you know where my office is should you need an escort. Those of you  
in Herbology, Professor Sprout does know to meet the class in the main hall and escort you to  
the green houses. Should you need anything else just ask." Professor Mcgonagall said.  
  
Harry quickly rose his hand.  
  
"Yes Mr Potter?"  
"Mam, what about quidditch practices?"  
"Those have been aranged. There shall be two escort's. One of those being Madam Hooch."  
  
There was a slight groan from some of the players of the Gryffindor team. Harry however felt  
rather pleased to hear that everything was taken care of.  
  
Professor Dumbledore and Mcgonagall left the common room and as they did they chatted to  
one another before going their separate ways down the hall.  
  
Harry looked to Ron and Hermione. They knew where he was going. He followed the others out  
of the common room quickly and down to the hospital wing to see Blackcat. 


	4. chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
Harry and the others walked down the hall quickly. The rather large group of Gryffindors went to the hospital wing. As the group rounded the corner they could see Madam Pomfrey talking to Professor Mcgonagall. The group overheard the ending of their conversation.  
  
"Poppy will she be ok? Has it been confirmed as to what attacked her?"  
  
"Yes, Minerva. We do and right now Remus is with her. Since he is one himself. He is an expert on the matter."  
  
The two stopped talking when they saw the group round the corner.  
  
"Come to see your fellow house mate. Wait here. I shall call you when she is ready."  
  
"Alright Madam Pomfrey." Replied Lei. She was clearly the leader of the group, as a prefect should be.  
  
Professor Mcgonagall walked up to the group. "She is awake. Please do not speak of the attack. It upsets her greatly. Mind you Hogwarts hasn't had an attack like this in over a century. Professor Lupin is with her right now.  
  
"Alright Professor." The group said in unison.  
  
Madam Pomfrey opened the hospital wing doors and escorted the group to Blackcat's bedside. Sitting on a chair beside her was Professor Lupin.  
  
"Ah, I see her friends have come. I shall take my leave so you all can talk. I take it you don't need a professor to look over your shoulders." He smiled as he spoke. Professor Lupin stood up from the chair and went to Madam Pomfrey.  
  
"Let me know if there are any mood swings. That is the first sign. The timing of this couldn't be any worse. With the you know what only a couple of days away. I must find Severus. I shall return after the students leave Poppy." He nodded. Harry overheard this conversation and thoughts ran thru his mind.  
  
Blackcat was on the bed. She was propped up into a sitting position by the nurse. She smiled a weak smile to her friends.  
  
"Hey guys."She said weakly.  
  
"How are you feeling Cat?" Said Lil.  
  
"Sore, and tired. Otherwise ok I guess." "Do you need anything, anything at all cat?" Alex replied "I do. I want to go back to the common room. Its too quiet in this wing."  
  
The group giggled.  
  
"Now Ms. Blackcat. You can not go back until you are well again." Madam Pomfrey said.  
  
"I know. Madam Pomfrey my hand is starting to hurt again. Can I get some more of the pain reducer potion?"  
  
"In a bit Blackcat. I need to mix some more up." Madam Pomfrey smiled and went into her office.  
  
"Blackcat, Mcgonagall said not to speak of what happened, but we all want to know. We are on lockdown."  
  
Blackcat shivered as the memory of the vicious attack flooded her mind again. The warm smile faded from her face and a frown took it over.  
  
"Guys, she doesn't want to talk about it. Ok. It's ok Cat. Were here for you no matter what you know that." Kagato said trying to cheer Blackcat up.  
  
"I know guys." She looked up, " but I can't shake that feeling. That..that...thing.." She shivered again and looked away from her friends. Harry walked over to her side.  
  
"Its ok Blackcat. I know how you feel. I've been there myself. Ever since Cedric died. I've been reliving that moment over and over."  
  
She looked up at Harry. Clearly she was in the same predicament he was in. She hadn't realized how similar she was to him. She had also seen her mother die right in front of her face. Although he had both his parents killed, she felt close to him. Not in a love way for her heart belonged to another. It was a connection she didn't feel with others. She smiled to him and her friends.  
  
"Sorry guys. I really shouldn't be like this. I've been thru worse and come out ok."  
  
"Blackcat you were attacked. It isn't like you went looking for trouble. It just seems to find you. I see Professor Lupin has taken a real interest in you since the incident." Kagato replied.  
  
"I guess. We are just good friends. That's all. Just good friends."  
  
The group seemed to giggle a bit. Madam Pomfrey came over with the potion for Blackcat's pain.  
  
"Here you go dear. Drink up."  
  
She handed Blackcat the potion and she drank it quickly. She winced at the foul taste.  
  
"Too bad there isn't a charm to make it taste better.  
  
"I'm sorry there isn't Ms. Blackcat" Replied Madam Pomfrey with a smile, " now Ms. Blackcat needs her rest. You can come back later to visit. However do not bring such a large group next time."  
  
"Alright Madam Pomfrey." replied the group. They each gave Blackcat a hug and left one by one. Soon the only ones left were Harry and Blackcat.  
  
"You must go to Mr. Potter." Madam Pomfrey said as she sternly looked at Harry.  
  
" I only want a couple of minutes alone with Blackcat Madam Pomfrey. Please?" Asked Harry.  
  
"Oh, alright. A couple of more minutes. That's all I will grant." She turned and walked to her office, " but no funny business or you will have to leave."  
  
"Alright." Harry said as his bright green eyes looked at Blackcat.  
  
"Thanks for staying a bit Harry. I just don't feel myself lately."  
  
"Blackcat, we were thru a lot together. I couldn't leave you alone. Your one of my friends. Friends don't desert friends."Harry smiled as he looked at her.  
  
She smiled to him as the pain potion started to kick in and her eyes went distant and her eyelids grew heavy. She soon fell asleep on the bed and Harry pulled the covers over her being very careful of her injured hand. He then said goodnight and walked out of the common room.  
  
In the hall he bumped into Professor Lupin who was returning from the great hall after dinner.  
  
"What happened in their Harry? She didn't say anything to you did she?" He seemed very serious and nervous..  
  
"No sir, she didn't. She is asleep right now. She did say she doesn't feel right. May I ask what attacked her. We all want to know."  
  
"Harry, I can't tell anyone that information yet. Just know that the students are all safe. Now go back to your common room. You may want to start practicing for the tournament. I hear it starts soon."  
  
"I will Professor. I'm just worried about her that's all."  
  
"Quite alright Harry, we all are. Every teacher will be treating her differently until she leaves our school."  
  
Harry heard what he said and became sad. He remembered that she was a seventh year and would be leaving at the end of this year. He also though about the teachers and what they would do to treat Blackcat differently and what Professor Lupin meant by that remark. He walked off after saying a quick goodbye and headed to the great hall for dinner. 


	5. chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
  
  
Harry walked into the great hall for dinner. The house elves had done a fine job for the feast. Most of Harry's friends were at the table eating. He walked past a couple of Blackcat's friends who seemed to be talking about old events that happened to Blackcat. She was the topic of most of the Gryffindor conversations. He took his usual seat next to Ron. Hermione sat across from them and ate. She looked up at Harry.  
  
"So you went and saw her didn't you." She said with distaste.  
  
"Yes Hermione. I did. Why?"  
  
"She is only going to get this house into trouble. I can feel it. Girls like her are nothing but trouble. I read it in a book."  
  
"Do you get all your judgements of people out of a book Hermione. Did you ever get to really know her. Or are you judging by her looks again." Ron butted in.  
  
"Boys. You see a pretty girl and fall all over them without considering the obvious." She snarled back and stood up, "I have homework to do and studying for the contest. Goodbye."  
  
She removed herself from the Gryffindor table and left in a hurry.  
  
"Wonder why she doesn't like Blackcat?" Harry asked.  
  
"Probably because Blackcat is popular and she isn't. Course Blackcat has been around a lot longer then she has." Ron answered.  
  
"I guess your right. If only she could get to know her. Blackcat is really nice." Harry stated.  
  
"Only to you Harry, I don't know what Fred and George have told her. She seems kind of cold to me."  
  
"Nonsense Rob. She just hasn't gotten to know you yet. That's all."  
  
The two smiled and walked over to a chess board and began a game of wizards chess.  
  
  
  
While the two played chess, Hermione sat upstairs in her dorm on her bed reading a book on defensive spells.  
  
As She sat on her bed and flip thru the pages her mind drifted a bit. She thought about the girl Harry was so keen on being friends with. "Stupid seventh year. What the heck does he see in her. I'm much smarter. I'm more of a friend of his than she is."Hermione spat as she read the chapter on binding spells.  
  
After a while the house went quiet as everyone went to bed. Hermione stayed up and read the chapters over and over until fully memorizing them. She fell asleep and her thoughts remained on Blackcat.  
  
After a couple of days Blackcat was released from the hospital wing. She was told to take it easy and if anything odd should happen she would have to return to see Madam Pomfrey.  
  
There was a happy mood in the Gryffindor common room as she returned. Everyone was asking how she was and telling her what they had heard. She cleared up the rumors rather quickly. However when the subject of the attack came up she went silent and refused to talk about any of it.  
  
She walked to her seat and sat down. Lil and Lei brought over the homework she missed so she wouldn't be too far behind. Alex brought over a hot coco for her and went to sit by Kagato. Sidney the new girl Harry had seen came and sat by Blackcat. They seemed to be really old friends.  
  
As her friends gathered around her and chatted one of the other Gryffindors went to the house board and looked at the contest of spells sheet to see where a friend was.  
  
"Hey guys, did anyone notice that the first spot is now filled?"  
  
"It is?" asked Lil. By who?" asked Lei.  
  
"I don't know. It just says filled. It doesn't give a name."  
  
"Strange. I'll see if Mcgonagall can fill me in." Said Lei.  
  
Blackcat sipped her coco and Hermione looked up from her book at Blackcat. Blackcat felt Hermione's glare and looked over. She smiled to her and continued to drink. Hermione looked back to her book with a huff.  
  
Soon the events of the attack were in the backs of peoples minds. The latest news was that of the contest. It was only a day away. Everyone was frantically memorizing spells and practicing. The walls had scorch marks and cracks from miss guided spells. No one knew what to expect. The day passed by rather uneventfully. Most of the student seemed very interested in their charms class. Professor Flitwick was very please. Most of the students were now able to preform the spells he put on the board. Some of the students even stayed after to try and get Professor Flitwick to reveal the events of the contest. He would only blurt out that some seemed more prepared then others.  
  
Harry and Ron continued to try and get Hermione to help them. She wouldn't think about it. She just kept giving both of them the cold shoulder.  
  
Blackcat was helping her friends practice. Hermione spied on them and saw that they were better then she thought.  
  
"This is going to be a nice challenge." She thought.  
  
Harry and Ron came back from the library with books on spells. They decided to read up on some unusual ones to help them out. The common room was a buzz of excitement all day.  
  
As the evening set in things only seemed to get worse. Gossip abounded as people talked about what they would do, and what the events might be like. Harry heard some rumors about dragons, and mere-people. He even heard the word were-wolf occasionally. His thoughts turned back to the events of the tri-wizard cup. He had to face dragons, and mere-people. He new what that meant and hoped he would not have to go thru it again.  
  
Later that night all the students filtered off to bed leaving only a few Gryffindor's in the common room. Lei, Alex, Kagato, Blackcat, Sidney and Harry. Ron and Hermione had went to bed.  
  
"Hey Cat. I know your dad is with the MLE. Do you think he is the judge?" Asked Lei.  
  
"I don't know. I'm sure they informed him of what happened to me. And if he is that may explain why I wasn't chosen. Which I think is very unfair. However some people, well a house in paticular would only say it was biased. And we know which house that is." Blackcat replied with a giggle.  
  
Harry knew she was talking about the Slytherin house. Snape was always biased toward them. Giving his house extra points and taking points off other houses for spite.  
  
"Well since you are not in it cat. Who are you going to cheer for?" Kagato asked.  
  
"Gryffindor of corse Kagato. And my many friends. You all will do well. I know it."  
  
"Me too Blackcat?" Asked Harry from the corner where he sat.  
  
"But of corse Harry. You're my friend too. However I may need to have a word with Hermione. I don't like the way she has been staring and glaring at me. Do you know what wrong with her Harry?"  
  
"No I don't. She has been giving me and Ron the cold shoulder lately. Something is bugging her. Now if you will excuse me, I have done all the studying I can. I'm going to bed." Said Harry.  
  
"Goodnight Harry." Replied Blackcat. "Night Harry." The rest of the group chimed in.  
  
As Harry climbed the stairs to his dorm he stopped at the window halfway up the stairs and looked out at the nights sky.  
  
"Looks like there is going to be a full moon tomorrow. I hope Professor Lupin is ok." He thought  
  
As Harry looked out he saw what looked like a dog sitting in the forest staring at him. Its gold eyes seemed to make his scar hurt. He rubbed it and looked back to where the dog was. It had disappeared into the forest. Harry figured he was just tired and went to his dorm and laid down. He quickly went to sleep as the others sat long into the night chatting. 


	6. chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
Harry awoke the next day with a start. The as he changed and went down stairs the entire Gryffidor house waited in the common room. There were no classes today because it was a Saturday. Harry walked over to sit by Ron and Hermione. After a couple of moments Professor Mcgonagall walked in.  
  
"Gryffindor students involved in the contest. The first challenge will be a test of wit. You must use a spell to achieve a required action. You will be judged. As most of you have heard thru rumors, the judge is from the Ministry of Magic, Magical Law Enforcement (MLE) Division. First years involved in the tournament follow me. I will come back and take each years group myself."  
  
A group of about 30 followed the Professor out of the room. As soon as they left the room erupted in gossip.  
  
"I wonder what the test involves. Do you think each years test is different?" Asked Alex.  
  
"I think it would be Alex," said Kagato, "or else it wouldn't be fair. Heck a first year against a seventh."  
  
"I wonder if there is any broom flying?" Lil asked.  
  
"Could be. If so I think the people on the Quidittch team would have the best shot." Replied Lei.  
  
"Maybe, but I'm not to bad on a broom myself." Sidney answered.  
  
Harry listened to the conversations as Ron started a game of chess with him.  
  
"So Harry, best Gryffindor wins right? No hard feelings right?" Ron looked at Harry.  
  
"Yes Ron, in chess and in the tournament."  
  
Hermione watched the two and went over her spell book again.  
  
After about an hour the first years came back and the second years were taken out. Most of Gryffindor swarmed the first years.  
  
"So what was it?" Asked Lei.  
  
"Well, we had to move a big box to open a hole to remove a treasure. Most of us used the Wingardium Leviosa spell, but we didn't score too high."  
  
"Oh ok. That sounds easy enough." Replied Lei back with a smile.  
  
After some more groups went in and came back to the common room it seemed that the tests remained mostly the same. Varying the degree of the challenge slightly for each group. Finally the time came when it was the fifth years turn. Harry, Ron and Hermione left the common room and were taken to a small classroom just off of the Great Hall. In a chair sat a very well groomed wizard that the three had never seen before. His dark blue robes seemed to glisten in the candle light. His dark black beard and hair contrasted strongly to his bright steel blue eyes.. Harry looked at the man and noticed the gold MLE badge on his robes. He looked on as the group was brought in.  
  
Professor Mcgonagall made the students sit in a row by the wall.  
  
"Now your test is to move that box across the room and then figure out a way to open it without touching it." Professor Mcgonagall then opened up a wizards hat and drew the first name from it. The name was that of Rebecca Snout. A rather chubby looking Gryffindor stepped over to Mcgonagall and pulled out her wand. The wizard Judge waved his hand to signal for her to begin. Rebecca waved her wand and used a simple levitation charm to move the box. She then used the unlocking curse which didn't have any effect. The judge shook his head and pointed his wand down. Professor Mcgonagall took this signal and asked Rebecca to return to her seat. The girl looked sad and did as she was told. Some of her Gryffindor friends tried to comfort her.  
  
"Harry this is harder then I thought." whispered Ron. "I know. I thought that unlocking charm would work. Must be really enchanted." Harry whispered back.  
  
"Ron Weasly." Professor Mcgonagall said.  
  
Ron got up from his seat nervously and walked to the Professor. Just as before the wizard judge gave the signal to start.  
  
Ron walked over to the box and his mind went blank. He wanted to impress the judge, but he couldn't figure out how. Soon he resorted to the same thing Rebecca tried. His spell however didn't work at all because he was too nervous. He kept swinging his wand around trying to get it to work.  
  
"That's quite enough Mr. Weasly. Please take your seat."  
  
Ron took his seat still waving his wand.  
  
"What happened Ron?" asked Harry.  
  
"I don't know. I just couldn't think of anything. And nothing worked." Ron replied angrily.  
  
"Don't worry about it. I don't think anyone, except Hermione will pass this test." As soon as Harry said her name she was called up. Hermione stepped next to the professor and bowed to the judge who bowed his head back to her and motioned to begin. Hermione waved her wand and the box slid over quietly. It didn't levitate, it only slid.  
  
"Nice use of a Mobiliarbus spell." The Judge said.  
  
Hermione then walked up to the box and walked around it. She then taped her wand on the box and it opened up magically.  
  
"Very nicely done Ms. Granger." Replied Mcgonagall.  
  
Harry and Ron looked at Hermione wit aw. She was the first to open the box. It had a gold ticket inside. Hermione grabbed the ticket and the judge pointed his wand up.  
  
"Hermione Granger moves on to the next round." Professor Mcgonagall said proudly.  
  
The box then closed up and Hermione returned to her seat. She smiled, but did not say a word to Harry or Ron.  
  
Professor Mcgonagall called up some more Gryffindors. All of them had no trouble moving the box. However none of them could figure out what charm to use to open the box up. Each one was lead back to their seats with sad faces.  
  
"Harry Potter." The professor called out.  
  
Harry walked up to the professor. The judge looked at Harry and noticed the charm around his neck. He looked at the boy quizzically and motioned for the Professor to come closer. Harry stood where he was. The students all whispered as they watched Professor Mcgonagall walk to the judge.  
  
"Yes, Captain?" Asked Mcgonagall.  
  
"You said that was Harry Potter right? Might I inquire as to where he received that charm around his neck?"  
  
"I believe from Ms. Mondragon sir."  
  
"Ah. And as I requested. Ms. Mondragon is not to be in this contest right?"  
  
"It has been made so sir. Now shall we continue?"  
  
"But of corse." Said the judge.  
  
The judge waved to Harry to begin. Harry thought for a moment and then used the spell that Professor Flitwick had taught him earlier this week.  
  
"Aquaious!" Harry yelled. A stream of water shot out of Harry's wand and moved the box slowly across the room. The rest of Gryffindor cheered a bit as harry moved the large box. Even Hermione seemed impressed.  
  
Harry's next challenge was to open the box. He looked around it like Hermione did. He didn't notice any openings and his mind spun with all the charms he had studied. He then thought of a charm he had read about. The same charm they use to keep the passage to Diagon Alley a secret. He pointed his wand at the box and hit it. As he did holes seemed to open like magic. He put his wand in all the holes and the box fell open from all the sides. Hermione looked a bit shocked that Harry had figured out the riddle of the box. Harry reached in and grabbed the gold ticket and put it away. The judge smiled and pointed his wand upward to signify Harry would go on. The students were then lead back to the common room. Everyone was patting Harry on the back. Even Hermione congradulated Harry before going up to her dorm. Bye the end of the day there were only 12 gryffindors left. Most of the students that had passed were upper Class men. Lei, Lil, Sidney, Kagato, and Alex all passed. Harry and Hermione were going on. Along with three sixth years, one fourth year and a third year.  
  
As they sat in the common room talking about the spells they used Blackcat strolled in looking a bit pale.  
  
"You ok Blackcat?" Asked Lei.  
  
"I feel kind of funny. I'm going to go lay down."  
  
"Shouldn't you go see Madam Pomfrey?" Lil asked.  
  
"No. I just need some rest. That should help. Its been a long day. While you guys were waiting I was in the library studying for the upcoming transfiguration test."  
  
"Ok, Blackcat. If you need anything just ask ok?" Kagato asked "I will." Blackcat answered back as she walked up the steps to her dorm. They heard the door close and looked to one another with worry.  
  
"Do you suppose she is ok. She seems a bit off today." said Alex.  
  
"What do you expect. You know the judge. I think that's her dad. He looks just like her." Said Kagato.  
  
"Has anyone ever seen her dad before?" Asked Sidney.  
  
"No, she wouldn't even show us a picture of him. She always said he was proud of her. How would you feel if your father was at your school. She is probably embarassed." said Lil. "Maybe your right Lil." Said Lei.  
  
The friends continued to talk for a while about the days events. Harry went off to his dorm and smiled. He pulled out his gold ticket and smiled. 


	7. chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
The next day came quickly for Harry. He was rather tired from yesterdays events. Ron had woke him up early.  
  
"Harry, the list of who one is posted. Looks like Malfoy won for Slytherin. Cho Chang won for Ravenclaw, and a girl by the name of Sylvia Staghorn won for Hufflepuff."  
  
"Great. So I'll have a chance to face Malfoy." Harry said sounding happy.  
  
The other students came down and looked at the list. Each of the winners seemed rather pleased with themselves. All except Hermione. She wouldn't even look at Harry. She went to the corner of the room and pulled out a large book and began to read and do her homework. Ron and Harry looked at each other and shrugged. They went to play a game of wizards chess.  
  
After about and hour passed Blackcat walked down the stairs. She looked pale and had rings around her eyes. By the looks of her one could tell she didn't get a lot of sleep last night.  
  
Lil and Lei walked over to Blackcat.  
  
"Cat, are you ok?"asked Lei.  
  
"I'm just tired Lei, I didn't sleep well last night. I kept having nightmares." She answered weakly.  
  
"Nightmares?"Asked Lil. "What about?"  
  
"They were blurry. Most of them were about the attack. I've felt strange ever since it. I just don't feel like going to the hospital wing again."  
  
"Hermione looked up from her seat and looked to Blackcat. "What and idiot." She said under her breath.  
  
Blackcat heard what she said and stood up. She walked over to Hermione and slammed the book Hermione was reading shut.  
  
"Please say did not just call me and idiot." She asked. Her weak voice replaced by one of anger.  
  
"And what if I did." Hermione glared back.  
  
"Hermione, I've noticed the way you glare at me. I take it you don't like me. Is it because I'm popular and your not. Or is it because you know I can beat you in a wizards duel easily. Which is it."Blackcat seemed to snarl.  
  
Her friends looked on with worry. They had never seen Blackcat get so upset over someone calling her a name. Nor did they ever see her take action. She had always been the friendly type. This made them worry that something was really wrong.  
  
"I think Blackcat has finally snapped." Alex said.  
  
"Wonder if this is one of those side effects Madam Pomfrey talked about. Its not like Cat to loose her anger." Lil replied.  
  
"Hermione, You and me. Wizard Duel, on the pitch at noon." Blackcat clenched her fist. She stormed off to her dorm as Hermione looked on.  
  
"Fine, I can beat you any day Blackcat." Hermione said angrily.  
  
Lil got up and ran after Blackcat.  
  
Harry and Ron looked on. They couldn't believe that Hermione had upset Blackcat. Let alone accept a wizard's duel. Hermione was one who always tried to stay out of trouble. She had feared expulsion. This was very unlike her. Harry knew full well what Blackcat was capable of. During the contest he had seen her nearly take out a manticore. He worried for Hermione's safety.  
  
"Hermione, what do you think your doing?" Asked Harry.  
  
"Proving to you and everyone that I'm better. I may not have wizard parents, but I can take on the likes of her any day." Hermione shot a glare at Harry.  
  
"Hermione she is a seventh year. From what I saw she can easily beat you. Your going to get hurt." Ron butted in.  
  
"No I won't. I know all the spells I need to take care of someone with her attitude." Hermione sputtered.  
  
Lei walked over to Harry, Ron and Hermione.  
  
"Lil has went to talk to Blackcat. It isn't like her to loose her anger like that. Hermione, I've never been in a wizard duel. However Blackcat has, many times. She has never lost. Most of the people she has faced end up in the hospital wing for a long time. And that was on one of her good days. Are you sure you want to go thru with this?"  
  
"Yes I do. I will beat her. Though I don't want you trying to stop us Prefect."  
  
"I won't. Unlike most prefects, I don't interfere unless I know someone's going to get hurt very badly. Hermione, I can't let you face Blackcat. In the mood she is in she may really hurt you. This isn't a game with her. She takes dueling very seriously."  
  
"And I do too. Why do you all think I'm going to loose. I've never lost a duel before." Said Hermione.  
  
"Hermione, what are you saying. You have never been in a wizard's duel." Replied Ron with frustration.  
  
"So, how hard could it be. A spell here, a well placed spell there. It isn't that hard." Hermione said proudly as if she knew what she was saying.  
  
"Hermione, your letting your pride take over. All I can say is don't under estimate Cat. Many have. Its not a pretty sight. And she wasn't angry then, that was for fun."  
  
" All just hearsay. I can beat her and that is all there is to it." Hermione answered back as she picked up her books. "I'm going to the library to study before the duel."  
  
Hermione left the common room. Harry and Ron looked at each other in disbelief.  
  
" I knew she was proud Harry, but this is ridiculous. Should we tell the Professor." Asked Ron.  
  
"If we do, then we get both Blackcat and Hermione in trouble. They can't go to the pitch alone. Remember what McGonagall said about an escort." Said Harry.  
  
"But who do we find that won't turn them in?" Asked Ron.  
  
" I know who Ron. Follow me." Harry answered as he ran out of the common room.  
  
The two ran down the hall, as they rounded the corner they slowed down and walked past Professor Mcgonagall.  
  
"Where are you two going in such a rush?" She asked.  
  
"We are going to see Professor Lupin. We, um, have a questions about our DADA assignment." Harry blurted out.  
  
"Do you now. Getting your homework done early on a Sunday?" The Professor asked. Clearly she wasn't fooled.  
  
"Yes, Professor. That way we can watch the contest without having to worry." Ron said trying to cover up.  
  
"Well then, I do hope you two are not lying to me. Professor Lupin should be in his office. Though with the full moon coming up he may not be in the best of moods." She answered.  
  
Harry and Ron nodded and walked off. They felt rather pleased with themselves for being able to lie to Professor Mcgonagall and get away with it.  
  
Harry and Ron quickly found Professor Lupin's office. They knocked on the door and could hear someone inside.  
  
"Who, who is it?" Came a raspy voice.  
  
"Its Harry and Ron Professor. May we come in?"  
  
"Not right now. Hold on a moment." The Professor called out.  
  
There was more sounds of things moving and the locks on the office door could be heard opening. Shortly after the door creaked open. The professor office looked to be in shambles. Papers were strewn about. Chairs were moved to the front of the door. The window was magically boarded shut.  
  
"What can I do for you two?" Professor Lupin said. His voice was raspy and sounded parched. His eyes were somewhat sunken and had dark circles underneath them. Harry and Ron figured that this was an early sign of his transformation.  
  
"Sir, we didn't know who to ask. Blackcat and Hermione are going to have a wizards duel. Hermione upset Blackcat. They want to duel on the pitch. Mcgonagall said no student is allowed out of the castle without a escort. So we were just wondering." Harry said.  
  
"Wondering if you would be the escort." Ron butted in.  
  
"Ron!" Exclaimed Harry.  
  
"Boys, I'm not feeling myself lately as you can very well see. However, I would like to see how Blackcat is faring." Professor Lupin spoke as he raised up from his chair. His robes were old and torn. He walked over to Harry and Ron.  
  
"Have you two noticed any changes with Blackcat's behavior today?" Asked the Professor.  
  
"Getting angry over Hermione is one. Even her friends said it was strange." Harry answered, "and she did say she was having nightmares."  
  
"I see." The professor commented as he put on a cloak. He looked very frail in this state. He motioned for the boys to go out and he followed. They all walked back into the Gryffindor common room.  
  
"Where are they?" Asked Ron.  
  
"Blackcat is in her dorm. Hermione is in hers." Replied Lei. Lil came down the stares looking very worried.  
  
"Hello Professor Lupin. What brings you here?" She asked. "Harry and Ron brought me. Have you been up by Blackcat Ms. Mystique?" "Yes, I have sir. Blackcat isn't herself. She's very different. She wouldn't even talk to me. She just kept staring out of her dorm window."  
  
"I see." The professor seemed to go into deep thought.  
  
Just then the bell on the clock above the mantel chimed to signal twelve Noon. Blackcat's door was heard opening. She walked down the stairs. Her black cloak swaying evilly. The circles around her eyes seemed darker and she had lost most of the color in her face.  
  
Hermione's door opened next. She walked down the steps proudly. She did not even acknowledge Blackcat.  
  
"Hello Professor Lupin." Hermione seemed to chime. "What brings you here?"  
  
"Ron and Harry figured you two would need an escort. I can't stay very long. I will be your escort to the pitch." He replied.  
  
Hermione's face dropped. She had hoped that the duel would not go on. She had never figured Harry and Ron would find a teacher willing to escort them out. She secretly hoped that she would be able to find an excuse to call it off. Now she knew she would have to go thru with it.  
  
"Yes sir." She said trying not to sound nervous.  
  
The professor looked to Blackcat. He could clearly see something was very wrong. Harry looked from the professor to Blackcat and back. He noticed that Blackcat looked almost like The professor. The same black circles and sunken eyes.  
  
"Alright," Blackcat said. Her voice was now a bit raspy just like the professors. "Let's get this over with."  
  
Blackcat walked out of the common room. She was followed by Professor Lupin, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Lil, Lei and Alex.  
  
They all walked to the pitch together. 


	8. chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
  
  
The group made their way to the Quidditch pitch for the duel. Blackcat took the lead. As they entered the pitch there wasn't a sound to be heard. The silence was creepy. Harry didn't see anyone else around. He figured they were all inside due to the lock down. Blackcat took her position and pulled out her wand. Hermione shuddered a bit nervously and looked at Harry and Ron.  
  
"So this is it." She said nervously.  
  
"Yes, Hermione call it off. We don't want to see you hurt. This is foolish." Said Ron.  
  
"No. I have to prove I can do this." She answered Ron abruptly.  
  
"No you don't Hermione. We know you're a great witch." Replied Harry.  
  
"Oh, yeah right. Is that why you go all mushy and leave me when she comes around. If I were as great as her you wouldn't do that." She spat out.  
  
"Hermione is that what this is all about. We are friends, we all ways will be. We have been thru so much not to be. You're my friend just like Blackcat is. Friends stick together. Please Hermione." Harry pleaded.  
  
"No!" Hermione said as she slowly left them there and took her position on the pitch across from Blackcat.  
  
Professor Lupin took his position as a sort of referee. Blackcat bowed to the professor and then to Hermione. Hermione didn't expect that. As Blackcat held her wand her friends could see her shaking slightly. Her knuckles were white as she griped the small instrument tightly. The others watched as the duel started.  
  
Hermione rose her wand and with a quick swish and flick sent Blackcat flying a bit backwards. Blackcat chanted something and Hermione flew into the air and dropped to the ground with a thud. Ron and Harry looked away from the sight, but their curiosity got the best of them. Spells flew from each of the witches wands. Neither seemed to gain an upper hand until Hermione tried the full body bind.  
  
"Petrificus Totalus!" Hermione called out.  
  
Just as she did Blackcat saw it coming and yelled out, " Reflectious Incantatem!"  
  
Suddenly Hermione felt herself going stiff. Her arms and legs went fully straight and she fell to the ground. Blackcat seemed to growl as she walked over. "Expelliramus." Blackcat said as she waved her wand. Hermione's wand flew from her hand. "Accio Hermione's wand." As she said this spell Hermione's wand flew to her own hand. Now she had both wands. Blackcat then waved her wand again and Hermione's stiff body floated into a standing position.  
  
"I should hurt you right now Hermione. Your in no condition to even defend yourself." Blackcat seemed to growl. Her eyes flashed red and then back to normal. Hermione saw this and paniced. She couldn't move or speak, however she did see what just happened and tried to scream. Lei could sense something was wrong and so could the others. Lei walked over to Blackcat.  
  
"Don't do it Cat. It's over. You won. Leave it at that." Lei said with a calm voice.  
  
Blackcat seemed to shudder as Lei touched her.  
  
"You ok Cat. I'll help you to your dorm. You don't look good at all."  
  
"One moment Lei." Blackcat said. She looked at Hermione and bent down to whisper something in her ear.  
  
"One word of what you saw and I won't let you live next time. I held back only because your friend Harry was here." She growled in a whisper to Hermione.  
  
Blackcat gave Hermione's wand to Harry and looked at Lei. "Let's go." Blackcat said and smiled weakly.  
  
"Lei, one moment. Take Blackcat to my quarters. I would like a quick word with her." Said Professor Lupin. His voice was deep and raspy.  
  
"Are you sure sir. You don't look very well yourself." Replied Lei.  
  
"Yes. Please." Replied the professor.  
  
Just then Professor McGonagall came running from the castle. She hadn't seen Professor Lupin because he was standing in the shadows.  
  
"What is the meaning of this. I saw everything. Are you two dueling?" The Professor asked as she looked to the now stiff Hermione.  
  
Quickly Lil made up and excuse.  
  
"No mam. Hermione had asked Blackcat to show her a spell and its effects. She was hoping to use it in the contest."  
  
"And what spell would that be?" The Professor asked.  
  
"Reflectious Incantatem." Replied Blackcat in a very raspy and weak voice.  
  
"I see. Teaching a fifth year a seventh year spell. Not authorized practice. However Hermione isn't a usual fifth year so I will alow it and not take points off." Professor McGonagall said stiffly.  
  
Professor Mcgonagall waved her wand and said the counter curse. Hermione soon was able to move again. "And as for you all being out without a professor's escort."  
  
"Ahem." Professor Lupin coughed as he walked out of the shadows.  
  
"Oh, Professor Lupin. I hadn't realized." Professor McGonagall said. She was taken aback a bit by her mistake.  
  
"It's alright Professor McGonagall. Just a minor error." Professor Lupin said kindly.  
  
"Alright all of you back to the castle. Nothing more to do out here. Ms. Blackcat does look ill. She should be taken to the hospital wing." Professor McGonagall said. Clearly she was trying to make up for her error.  
  
"Yes Professor McGonagall." Lil said abruptly.  
  
Harry and Ron helped Hermione up and Hermione picked up her wand and put it away. As the students walked to the castle Hermione pulled Harry and Ron aside.  
  
"Some thing is wrong with Blackcat. Very wrong indeed."  
  
"Oh get off it Hermione. She beat you fair and square." Said Ron.  
  
"You guys I'm serious. This has nothing to do with the duel."  
  
"Hermione, if it doesn't have to do with the duel then what is it?" Asked Harry sarcasticaly.  
  
"Fine. I can tell you two don't believe me. I'm going to tell McGonagall then."  
  
"Alright. See you in the common room." Replied Ron, "up for a game of wizards chess Harry?"  
  
"Sure Ron." He said while still watching Hermione.  
  
Hermione dropped back to ask Professor McGonagall for a meeting. As she dropped back she caught part of their conversation.  
  
"This isn't like Blackcat at all. Do you suppose our worst fears are at hand Remus?"  
  
"I would say yes Minerva. I've asked the prefect to bring Blackcat to my office. If I'm right she doens't have much time. She may undergo it sooner then myself. Which I hope isn't the case. I may be the only one who can stop her." Replied Professor Lupin. As he saw Hermione he went quiet. Hermione looked at the two professors and then fixed her eyes on Professor Mcgonagall.  
  
"Mam, may I have a meeting with you? It's about Blackcat." "Yes. Meet me in my office in about an hour Ms. Granger."  
  
"Alright professor." Hermione smiled and bounded off.  
  
Lei helped Blackcat into the castle and to Professor Lupin's chambers. She sat with Blackcat and waited for the professor. Professor Lupin entered shortly after and asked Lei to leave. As she left he locked the door tightly. He took a seat across from Blackcat and looked at her.  
  
"I've got something very important to tell you Blackcat. Something about the attack." Professor Lupin said seriously. 


	9. chapter 9

Chapter 9  
  
Harry walked with the others into the common room. They were soon joined by Lei.  
  
"Lei, any word on Cat and the Professor?" asked Lil.  
  
"None, I put her in the Professors dorm like he said and then had to leave. She's not looking good at all." Lei said nervously.  
  
"I've noticed she is very pale. You don't think she has the wizard flu do you?" Alex asked.  
  
"I'm not a doctor Alex. I don't know." Replied Lei.  
  
Harry listened to the conversation and turned to Ron. "I think I may know what is happening to Blackcat. I'm not sure though."  
  
"What Harry?" Asked Ron.  
  
"Ever notice how much Blackcat looks like Lupin right now."  
  
"Yes I do Harry. I think, why?" Ron asked.  
  
"Well the other night while I went to my dorm I looked out of the window going up the steps. I saw a wolf or dog near the forest. My scar hurt. I think that dog is what attacked Blackcat."  
  
"Are you serious Harry. You saw the beast. Did you tell anyone?"  
  
"No," Harry said, "I didn't. My scar only hurts when you know who is near. You don't think that maybe." Harry drifted off as Lil walked over.  
  
" Harry, you know Blackcat didn't mean to really try and hurt Hermione right?"  
  
"I know Lil. She has been under a lot of pressure lately." Harry replied with a smile.  
  
"That's good to know. We are all worried about her. I wonder what her and the Professor are talking about."  
  
Harry thought about it and then looked to Ron. Ron shrugged his shoulders in confusion. "Don't look at me Harry. I don't know what's going on either."  
  
"We will talk more later Ron." Harry said.  
  
"Alright. A game of chess will take our minds off Blackcat."  
  
The two struck up a game. Harry kept looking over his shoulder every time someone would walk into the common room. He hoped one of them would be Blackcat.  
  
In another part of the castle Hermione was waiting for her meeting with Professor McGonagall. She waited outside the professor's office and read a book. After what seemed like a very long time the professor's door opened and a slender looking Slytherin girl walked out. She bowed to the professor and whispered her thanks. The girl left and Professor McGonagall motioned for Hermione to enter. Hermione walked in and locked the door behind her.  
  
Hermione then walked to the desk and took a seat. She was nervous and Professor McGonagall took this into account.  
  
" So what is it you wanted to see me about Ms. Granger?" The Professor asked.  
  
"Mam, something happened out on the quidditch pitch earlier today between myself and Blackcat."  
  
"Go on." The professor replied looking interested.  
  
"Well Professor McGonagall, after I was in the full body bind Blackcat looked at me. Her eyes flashed red. I think there is something evil that has taken over Blackcat." Hermione stated.  
  
"I see. Professor Lupin is with her now explaining certain things."  
  
" I know professor. I heard you and Professor Lupin talking. You said your worst fears were at hand. Might I ask what fears are those?" She asked  
  
"Ms. Granger that was a private conversation between myself and Professor Lupin. I will ask you to forget what you heard. As for Blackcat, she is with a very experienced man who has dealt with the same affliction she has. Now I ask you to leave. I will make Professor Lupin aware of your findings. Thank you Ms. Granger."  
  
The professor motions for Hermione to leave. Hermione felt a little taken aback by the professors sudden need to hide what she had heard. She shook her head in disgust and unlocked the door. She then walked out and toward the Gryffindor common room. She then passed the hall that lead to the teachers dorms and her curiosity got the best of her. She slowly walked down the hall and ducked behind a suit of armor as she saw two teachers headed her way. One was Professor Flitwick and the other was Professor Snape. He was carrying an empty goblet. They were in a heated discussion. Hermione hid as best she could behind the armor as the two stopped in front of her.  
  
"So Remus did take that potion for his affliction?" Said the tiny Professor Flitwick. "Yes. And he asked me to make a bit more for Ms. Mondragon. Silly girl. She has gotten herself into a real life changing fix. Ironic that her father is here isn't it."Professor Snape snarled.  
  
"And we all know how he feels about those creatures. He dislikes them more then anyone I've known." "Are the protection charms up around Remus's office just in case. We don't need two of the filthy beasts roaming the castle. One is bad enough." Professor snape seemed to hiss.  
  
"Yes, yes the charms are in place. Though I hear that Remus is taking her to the shack. Just to be on the safe side. We are to tell the students that he has been taken ill. Which is the case is correct and I believe most of the students will understand. If anyone should ask about Ms. Blackcat we are to say that she has been removed from the school temporarily for fear of an outbreak."  
  
"More from fear of a wild being on the loose. And one with her special abilities. Does Remus truly expect to be able to help her. Who knows what powers she may let loose when she loses control." Snorted Professor Snape.  
  
"We don't know. No one does. No druid has ever had this type of affliction or has ever been attacked to her extent. All the charms are in place. Now we must inform the Headmaster."  
  
"And her father. I prefer to be the one to tell him. You could say we are old friends." Professor Snape looked at the short wizard before him with is black cold eyes. He absentmindedly rubbed his arm. The image of the past where the arm was broken came to the front of Professor Snape's mind.  
  
"Payback is a cruel thing, but ever so sweet." Professor Snape said in a low but happy growl.  
  
The two professors continued to walk down the hall and Hermione covered her mouth. She understood what was going on with Blackcat and made sure Professor Snape and Professor Flitwick had rounded the corner before she followed and turned to go to the Gryffindor Common room. She looked to make sure no one was near and turned the corner. As she did she felt a cold hand on her shoulder. Hermione spun around and came face to face with Professor Snape.  
  
"I know you heard child." His cold glare pierced right thru Hermione, "might I ask what you were doing down that Hallway?"  
  
"I was looking for.. for.." She stuttered and her mind went blank.  
  
"You were trying to spy on a fellow Gryffindor. One named Blackcat. Am I correct." His voice was like a dagger.  
  
"NO sir."Hermione blurted out rather loudly.  
  
"Come off it girl. What other reason would you have to spy on us. You don't fool me. I know the was you detest Blackcat. All the teachers see it girl. Your jealous of her. Do you think I am stupid. I know jealously when I see it and you are full of it. Admit it."  
  
"Yes sir. I am a bit jealous. Everyone seems to like her more then me. So if that's what you wanted to get out of me then you now have it." She shot back. When Hermione realized she had just spoken up to a teacher she went pale. She lowered her head and waited for the repercussions. She figured there would be some due to the professor standing before her. "Jealousy is not a good thing Ms. Granger. It can eat at your very soul. Even consume you if you let it fester too long. As for you being down a hall and spying I will have to deduct thirty points from Gryffindor, and also see me in my office so I can give you detention. Spill one word of what you know and the points will triple. Also Ms. Granger, I might keep my mouth shut especially around Blackcat's friends. If Blackcat finds out that you know, that duel you two have could escalate. I myself have seen her loose it many a time. She takes after her father." The professor glared at Hermione and quickly turned. His long black cloak seemed to blow back and billow menacingly as if blown by and evil wind. Chills went down Hermione's spine.  
  
She knew what all the teachers were so secretive about. She knew Blackcat's secret. However if she told anyone she would most certainly loose the house cup for Gryffindor. It was almost too much for Hermione to bear. She walked off to the Gryffindor common room and entered. Harry and Ron looked over and waved. Hermione only smiled and clutched her book tightly. She quickly ran up the steps to her dorm to hide. 


	10. chapter 10

Chapter 10  
  
  
  
While most of the Gryffindors were waiting in the common room and finishing up last minute assignments Harry and Ron played chess. Ron had let Harry win a couple. Hermione sat in her dorm writing and reading. She was trying to take her mind off of what she heard. She was very nervous now. Down the hall from her dorm she could hear two girls talking. She knew who they were and wanted to tell them. She then figured they wouldn't listen to her.  
  
Harry looked out the window and noticed the sun starting to go down. He let out a sigh and continued his game.  
  
Meanwhile down in Professor Remus Lupin's personal quarters the professor was trying to explain some things to Blackcat. She didn't seem to be taking it to well.  
  
"Blackcat I'm serious. Do you understand. What you are going thru isn't a common cold." The professor said trying to make it easy on her.  
  
"I can't be sir. I just can't. Your wrong. It's just the wizard flu that's all. There is no way I'm one. Not me, no not me." Blackcat said almost hysterical.  
  
Professor Lupin moved closer to her and put a hand on the girls shoulder.  
  
"You feel it as much as I do Blackcat. Measures have been made to ensure the safety of the other students. And if need be I know a secret passage to the shriek shack in Hogsmade. Why do you think I chose this room to be my dorm."  
  
"Sir. This is all to much. I.."Blackcat stuttered.  
  
Suddenly Blackcat's head began to spin. She felt like she was going to black out. She reached for the only thing she could to hold herself up. This happened to be the back of a chair. Remus saw what was about to happen and stood up. He went over to help her to the couch. As he touched her she let out a very evil growl. Her whole body seemed to shudder.  
  
"Oh dear. It's happening sooner then I expected. Though the first one is always early."  
  
"Help me professor. I'm scar.." she tried to say but a low growl finished the sentence.  
  
Professor Lupin was finally able to lead Blackcat to the couch. As she sat she curled up into a ball. Professor Lupin also started to change a bit. Long silver hair started to grow from around his face. He looked to Blackcat and could see she was in pain. There wasn't anything else he could do. It was now a waiting game. Hopefully he could restrain her long enough for the effects of the knock out potion he made her drink to take effect. In the Gryffindor common room Harry could tell everyone was getting nervous. The next challenge was only a day away and those who were involved were on the hunt for new spells to use. Harry had not seen Blackcat or Hermione most of the evening hours. He got up from his chair and took a look outside the window. He rubbed the haze from the window and looked out to the forest. He noticed something moving out among the trees. He took off his glasses and wiped them. Harry placed them on and looked out the window again. This time he clearly saw it. A dog sitting out on the border of the forest. It's shiny red eyes piercing thru the night. His scar started to burn. He watched the dog. This time it didn't disappear. It sat there staring. He thought he saw the dog smile evilly at him, but wasn't sure.  
  
"Hey Ron. Come here. Tell me what you see out there."  
  
Ron walked over and looked out of the window.  
  
"Well I see the darkness, some trees and a dog why?"  
  
"You see it to then. I think that's the dog that attacked Blackcat."  
  
"Are you serious Harry?"Ron questioned.  
  
"Yes. My scar is burning. I'm sure of it."  
  
They both looked out of the window and at the dog. It seemed to smile and it's red eyes glared at them. They both then saw what looked to be a figure dressed all in black standing next to the dog. They were not sure who or what it was. The dog looked up at it's dark master. Harry's scar seemed to burn brightly. He clasped his hand over his head and winced.  
  
"Harry, You ok?" Ron asked with worry.  
  
"It burns." Harry blurted out. His eyes started to water and his head hurt. Ron lead him to a chair to sit. Just as Harry sat his scar stopped burning. Ron went to the window to check on the figure and the dog. Both of them had disappeared again.  
  
"Strange. Do you think the MLE people saw that." Ron asked. "I don't know, Ron we have to tell McGonagall what we saw."  
  
"Yes, but we can't go out of the common room at night. You know that."  
  
"Then we have to wait until morning." Replied Harry.  
  
Harry and Ron sat there in silence looking and thinking. The common room had went silent all of a sudden also. It was as if people were anticipating something. Suddenly a loud low ear splitting howl echoed thru the halls of the school. Everyone in the common room jumped. They ran to the portrait and opened it. Another howl echoed down the halls. This one more pain filled then the last. It was different from the first. It's tone was a bit higher and sharper.  
  
"Do you suppose that is Professor Lupin?" asked Harry. "I think so, but who is the other one? Or can were-wolves change the tone of their howls?"Ron asked in a scared tone.  
  
"I don't think they can. Professor Lupin said they have no control, and he would know being one himself." Replied Alex from behind the group.  
  
Hermione walked down from her dorm. She was shaking from the howls. Lei noticed this and walked over. He put a comforting hand on Hermione's shoulder.  
  
"You ok. We figure it is just Professor Lupin. I'm sure they put enough charms on him to keep him at bay."  
  
"It isn't him I'm worried about Lei." Hermione said. Clearly she was taken a bit by surprise at Lei being so kind to her.  
  
"Then what is it Hermione?" Asked Harry.  
  
"I can't tell you guys, Snape told me if I said a word ninety points would be taken from Gryffindor." She was shaking as she said this.  
  
"Snape said this. I should have a word with that man." Replied Lei with a warm smile.  
  
Another howl echoed thru the school. Screams of fear could be heard from the students in the other common rooms. There suddenly was an explosion that rocked the castle. Everyone in Gryffindor grabbed something to hold on to. Some students had fallen to the floor.  
  
Lei took charge.  
  
"Everyone ok? Is anyone hurt?" She yelled over the commotion.  
  
"I think everyone is ok Lei." Said Lil from the back of the room.  
  
Everyone nodded and looked at one another. Harry and Ron gave each other a worried glance and then looked to Hermione who was shaking with fear.  
  
"Hermione I think it's time to tell us what you know."  
  
"I..I can't." She was nearly in tears. Lei helped Hermione to a chair and sat her down. Lei conjured up a soothing tea for the girl and looked around.  
  
"Everyone wait in here. No one goes out. The teachers." She started to say.  
  
Lei was cut off by the abrupt entrance of Professor McGonagall and the Judge from the contest.  
  
"Are making sure everything is ok. There is no need for panic. However Gryffindor students, you are in the greatest danger as we speak. Lord Mondragon has suggested we move all the Gryffindor students to the great hall." The professor said.  
  
"I have suggested we move all the students of this house there. For reasons that will be explained later. Now please file out one by one. Prefect please wake those up from their dorms. We don't have much time. This is an emergency." Lord Mondragon stated in and urgent tone. He continued to stare over his shoulder at the shadows down the hall. Lei, with the help of Harry and Ron, woke everyone who was sleeping up and took them to the common room. Shortly afterward the students silently made their way to the great hall. Alex and Lil helped Hermione who was near panic. The students all followed Lei and Professor McGonagall. Lord Mondragon was behind the group. His wand was drawn as if waiting for an attack.  
  
Suddenly another loud howl ripped thru the night. The entire group froze in their tracks. It sounded very loud and as if it was coming from right below them. The Professor put her hand to her lips to motion for the group to remain silent. As the group moved silently to the great hall there was a gasp from one of the younger students. On the wall opposite them in the candle light an eerie shadow in the shape of a growling wolf's head could be seen. Lord Mondragon saw it too and motioned for the group to hurry.  
  
A low growl could be heard behind them. The group broke out into a run. They just barely made it to the great hall. The last student ran thru the doors and they were slammed shut. The last thing the students saw before the door closed was a eerie black figure of a wolf, however this one was standing on its hind legs. Lei made sure all the Gryffindors were accounted for.  
  
"Everyone is accounted for Professor McGonagall. Everyone except Blackcat."  
  
"Oh. She's around." Hermione said in a shaky tone.  
  
All the Gryffindor students were now shaking with fear. A sort of early panic raced thru the crowd of students. Professor Mcgonagall and Lei tried to calm every one down. Hitoeme and Sidney tried to help Lei and the Professor. Alex stayed by Hermione to calm her down.  
  
Harry and Ron took a seat in the corner by the fire to keep warm. 


	11. chapter 11

Chapter 11  
  
As the Gryffindors sat in the main hall the doors would open slightly. Everyone would gasp as MLE agents came and went thru the castle. Lord Mondragon set up a mini command post in the great hall. Every so often one would come in with a report. Lei and the others would try to hear what was happening outside the great hall.  
  
"Sir. The other three houses seem safely hidden. Only Gryffindor seemed in danger. The three teachers of those houses have been told to meet here if there are problems."  
  
"Thanks. Any word of my daughter?"  
  
"None sir. We are still searching."  
  
Another howl pierced thru the school. Some of the first years started to cry with panic. Professor McGonagall tried to help calm them down. This made the Great Hall a very uncomfortable place to be. Harry and Ron tried to start a chess game, but neither of them were really in the mood. Professor Mcgonagall transfigured the tables in to beds. She figured they would be locked in until the danger had passed.  
  
"Do you think we will be here all night Lei?" Asked Sidney.  
  
"I suppose so. It depends if they find the were-wolf or not."  
  
"So you think its Lupin?" Alex asked.  
  
"I think so, but he has never been any danger to us before. Why now?" Lei replied  
  
"Maybe the charms weren't strong enough. Maybe they made a mistake. It happens." Said Hitoeme.  
  
"Flitwick screw up a charm, not bloody likely." Ron said from in front of the fire. He had over heard the conversation.  
  
"Then what do you think it was?" Hitoeme shot back.  
  
"I don't know. The teachers wouldn't screw up that badly." Ron glared back.  
  
"Guys, quit fighting." Lei said.  
  
"We are all just tired and frightened. There is a were-wolf on the loose. And we are locked in here like rats." Lil said, "fighting won't solve anything."  
  
Just then the door creaked open and Professor Dumbledore walked thru followed by Professor Snape. The door was quickly shut and the two walked over to Lord Mondragon. Professor McGonagall walked over to join them.  
  
"I got word all the houses were now safe. There is no word of my daughter. I have reason to believe headmaster that this is the work of one of your teachers. A Professor Remus Lupin. We know he is a were-wolf. It only makes sense."  
  
"He's not the only one." Professor Snape hissed.  
  
"And what is that supposed to me Severus. Still trying to play mind games. I didn't like it back then and I don't like it now. You know you're the only death eater to escape the MLE's grasp. I would love to be the one to change that. We all know the only reason you got off was because of the respect the Ministry has for Professor Dumbledore here."  
  
"Not mind games William. Just the facts. Don't tell me no one has told you yet." Professor Snape replied. His eyes twinkled evilly."  
  
"Told me what?" Lord Mondragon got very serious.  
  
"That beast out there isn't Remus. Its your daughter." Snape said bluntly and to the point. It seemed he rather relished this moment as if it were payback for an old event.  
  
In a quick rush Lord Mondragon had Professor Snape by the throat and his wand was drawn. He held Professor Snape against the wall by the throat.  
  
"Don't you ever, every insult my daughter or make accusations like that again." Lord Mondragon growled with anger.  
  
The Gryffindor students saw what had happened and some gasped. Some just stared in awe. Many of them had wanted to do that to Professor Snape but knew better. They couldn't believe what they saw. One wizard had their most feared teacher by the throat and at his mercy. They continued to watch.  
  
"It's true. All of it." Professor Snape chocked out. He tried to detach the vise like grip of Lord Mondragon, but couldn't. Professor Dumbledore and McGonagall pleaded with Mondragon to release his grasp.  
  
"There are children present. No violence here. Now release your grasp of one of my Professors." Dumbledore asked in a serious tone.  
  
"Why, no one cares for this death eater but you Dumbledore. I should have done this a very long time ago. Back then I only got the chance to break his arm." Lord Mondragon said angrily. His vise like grip tightening around the Professors throat.  
  
"Release him this instant." Professor McGonagall pleaded. Professor Snape was clearly starting to pass out. The door behind them opened and a wizard ran in. He ran over to Lord Mondragon and whispered something in his ear. Instantly Lord Mondragon let go of his victim and pulled the young wizard into the corner. They began to talk urgently. Professor Snape rubbed his throat gingerly. Professor McGonagall helped him to a chair. Lei conjured up a drink and walked it over to the Professor. He drank it quickly and glared at Lord Mondragon.  
  
"Is it true. Is Blackcat really one of them?" Lei asked.  
  
Professor Snape glared at Hermione as if to say you told. Hermione looked back and shook her head no.  
  
" Professor Snape, I overheard your conversation with Lord Mondragon. I've been noticing Blackcat's changes ever since her attack. I'm not stupid sir."  
  
Professor Snape turned to Lei. "If you must know." "Ahem." Professor Dumbledore chimed in, " I don't believe it is your place to tell the students Severus. That will be my job."  
  
Professor Dumbledore walked over to the middle of the crowd to address the students.  
  
"Students of Gryffindor. The beast out there is not Professor Lupin." The Professor started.  
  
"Of course it isn't." Lord Mondragon interupted. "Proffesor Lupin is injured in his quarters as we speak."  
  
Professor Mcgonagall gasped and so did Professor Snape. He had never wanted Remus hurt.  
  
"We found another were-wolf in his quarters. An older one, we figure it is Remus Lupin. His arm is badly mauled and he has some rather large gashes across his chest and face. Looks like the other beast got out by blasting a hole beside the doorway. We don't know how but we will find the creature and destroy it."  
  
"You may not want to do that Lord Mondragon. Professor Snape was right. That were-wolf out there is your daughter. That attack by the woods we informed you about did happen. Remus was hoping to help her. Unfortunatly she became to powerful for even his were-wolf form."  
  
"I don't believe you Headmaster. I'm sorry. There is no way that beast is my own daughter." Lord Mondragon said stubornly.  
  
The students all gasped. Harry looked to all of Blackcat's friends and then to Ron and Hermione. The thoughts raced thru his mind.  
  
"Of course," Harry thought, "it all makes sense. The look she had that matched Professor Lupin's, the sunken eyes, the mood swings. Gryffindor being in danger. It all makes sense now."  
  
Suddenly gossip abounded thru the Great Hall. Lord Mondragon returned to his post. He couldn't believe what he heard. His own daughter a beast. He had hated were-wolves ever since one killed his best friend and partner Theo Redwing. He went over his plans of attack looking for a way to trap the beast. As the hours past MLE agents came and went. There wasn't a sound to be heard from the beast or anyone else for that matter. Most of Gryffindor had laid down to get some sleep for the upcoming day. Only Harry and Lei remained up most of the night talking. "Harry. Do you suppose, well that Blackcat will remember attacking the Professor?"  
  
"I hope not. Professor Lupin is her favorite."  
  
"I hope so too Harry. I hope so too."  
  
Lei and Harry soon dozed off. The only one still awake was Lord Mondragon who worked long into the night. 


	12. chapter 12

Chapter 12  
  
Daylight broke thru the windows of the Great Hall. The Gryffindor students started to wake. Harry woke up and reached over for his glasses. His hand touched the cold floor of the great hall and he found his glasses. As he put them on his eyes adjusted. He sat up slowly and looked around. Most of the Gryffindor students still remained in the great hall. Professor McGonagall walked over to Harry.  
  
"Mr. Potter. You may return to the Gryffindor Common room to prepare for this day of classes. I am slowly waking up the other Gryffindors. Please wake Mr. Weasley and you two may go. It is safe."  
  
"Alright Professor McGonagall." Harry smiled.  
  
Harry then shook Ron who woke up slowly.  
  
"I don't want to de gnome the garden today mom. Please.."Ron mumbled.  
  
"Ron, wake up. It's Harry."  
  
"Huh?" Ron rubbed his eyes and woke up. "Why did you wake me Harry?"  
  
"McGonagall says we can go to the common room. Let's get out of here. Classes will be starting in two hours."  
  
"Oh man, I need to finish my potions scroll. I was gonna do it last night. I didn't get a chance."  
  
Harry and Ron got up quickly and left for the Gryffindor Common room. The castle was buzzing with students looking at the damage that was caused last night. One of the staircases had a huge hole in it. Some of the portraits were severely torn or their frames bent. Harry noticed the MLE agents from last night logging in the damage. It was an odd feeling to be going back after last night. Harry and Ron came to the portrait of the fat lady. Her frame had a huge gouge in it and part of the corner was broken. The fat lady was shaking a bit and looked to the two Gryffindors.  
  
"P-P-Password please." She stuttered.  
  
"Draconis wingardium." Harry said.  
  
The lady nodded and swung open. The Gryffindor Common room was a bit of a mess also.  
  
"Looks like she got in last night." Ron said.  
  
  
  
"Yeah." Harry said. He looked around at the damage. Some of the chairs had gashes on them. The fire place mantel was shattered. The chess tables were broken into bits of wood. Ron shook his head. His favorite place to play wizards chess was gone. Hermione walked over to the two.  
  
"Looks like a battle field doesn't it. Don't go to the dorms. It isn't any better. Most of our things are untouched. Some of the others however were not so lucky."  
  
Harry and Ron looked at each other and then ran up the steps to their dorm. They opened the door. The fifth year boy's dorm was a mess. Beds were tossed to their sides. Harry's things were strewn about. He picked up books and his broomstick as he walked to his shattered trunk.  
  
"Wonder why she came in here?" Harry said sadly.  
  
"I don't know Harry." Said Ron.  
  
Harry walked over to his trunk and picked up a torn book from under it. just happened to be the photo book Hagrid had given him. He pulled it out from under his trunk. He opened it and noticed that the picture of his parents remained untouched. The one of him and Blackcat was in shreds. He looked to his shattered mirror by his bedside and noticed a scratched note. He turned his head to read it. The note was engraved on his dresser top.  
  
The note read " Harry Potter. I want his blood. I want his soul."  
  
Harry shivered as he read this. He pulled Ron over to look at it. Ron read it and looked to Harry.  
  
"So she was after you?"  
  
"Yes, but I don't know why."  
  
The two began to slowly clean up their room. Harry did a repair charm on his trunk and it magically returned to normal. He placed his treasured belongings inside it. The whole process took about an hour. Finally after the workout Harry and Ron walked down the steps. Lei and the others had used the same charms to repair most of the common room. Harry and Ron finally felt a bit more comfortable in the room. Lei walked over to the two.  
  
"They still haven't found Blackcat. Professor Lupin is in the hospital wing fighting to stay alive. Blackcat really did a number on him." She said seriously.  
  
Harry still couldn't believe Blackcat had hurt the professor. As the students got ready for the new day they couldn't help but think of last night events. Some of the students remained silent while others went over their homework. Ron finished his barely in time. Harry and Ron walked out of the common room and to their first class of the day.  
  
Harry and Ron walked into their Charms class and took a seat. Professor Flitwick nodded to them. Dumbledore had made it clear to the teachers that for this first day no Gryffindor should be reprimanded for not having homework done. The teachers new full well because of the events of last night the Gryffindor students could not get to their homework and finish. Everyone, but Professor Snape agreed with this rule. He still took points off for not having the correct number of scrolls finished.  
  
After the charms class Harry and Ron listened to the fabricated stories of the Gryffindor students as they talked to friends from other houses. Most of the other houses were aware of the were-wolf in the castle. None had figured the were-wolf to be a Gryffindor. Stories of bravery abounded all day.  
  
Harry and Ron made their way to potions. As they took their seat Professor Snape stood in the corner. The red mark made by Lord Mondragon's hand was clearly seen around the Professors neck. All of the Gryffindor students knew the truth of what happened.  
  
"If one Gryffindor even asks about the events of last night fifty points will be deducted." Snape growled.  
  
Harry could tell right from the start that this class was not going to go well. Halfway thru he almost put the wrong ingredients in a shrinking potion. He caught himself before he did. Neville Longbottom wasn't so lucky. He had made his cauldron melt into a mettle sticky mess. A really foul smell came out of his mistake.  
  
"Mr Longbottom the board clearly states shrinking potion. Not Stinking potion."  
  
The Slytherin students giggled. Snape nodded to them and glared at Neville.  
  
Just then the door to the room opened and Lord Mondragon walked in. Professor Snape glared at him.  
  
"What is the meaning of this." His lip curled in anger.  
  
"Seize him for questioning." Lord Mondragon said angrily.  
  
The students looked from one another. None of them knew what to do. Two MLE agents walked from behind Lord Mondragon and took hold of the Professor.  
  
"Dumbledore will hear of this. Mondragon you're a fool if you think you can get away with this." Snape hissed angrily. He gave Lord Mondragon a look that would make even the bravest Gryffindor weak in the knees."  
  
"I've already requested his presence at your questioning. Get him out of here before he makes more of a scene."  
  
The two wizards pushed Professor Snape out of the room. Lord Mondragon looked to the shocked students and adjusted his gold MLE captain's badge. He looked at the students. "Your dismissed." He said.  
  
"Sir there is still an hour left in class." Hermione said. "You're the smart one aren't you?" He asked as he looked to Hermione.  
  
"Yes sir. I've been called that."  
  
"Then I suggest you keep your mouth shut. A mind like that can get you into trouble."  
  
Lord Mondragon spun and walked out. Some Gryffindor students giggled. This was the first potions class where no points were taken off. The Slytherin side sat in shock. The head of their house had just been taken out by the MLE.  
  
The students got up and went to their respective common rooms to wait for their next class. Gossip and rumors abounded as to why Professor Snape was pulled out. By the end of the day there wasn't a student who hadn't heard some odd version of what happened. Harry and Ron went to the common room and sat to play a game of exploding snap for a change of pace.. 


	13. chapter 13

Chapter 13  
  
The day ended soon. The gossip continued around the school about Professor Snape being arrested. Even Harry and Ron talked about it. Hermione didn't like the thought of it at all. Although she didn't like Professor Snape she still respected him as a teacher.  
  
"This is crazy, how could they think Professor Snape has anything to do with this." Hermione mumbled.  
  
"Hermione. Do you think if we helped Snape. He would like Gryffindor instead of hating us so much." Harry asked.  
  
"Harry your not thinking of breaking Snape out just like Sirius do you?" Ron asked.  
  
"No. Of course not. I hate Snape. I just feel bad for him. I don't know why. I have a funny feeling this isn't his fault."Harry replied.  
  
"I think your right Harry. The whole event last night couldn't be Snape's fault. He couldn't be that evil. Could he?" Hermione said.  
  
Just then some of Blackcat's friends walked into the common room. They were chatting and looked worried. Harry walked over.  
  
"Hey guys." He said.  
  
"Hello Harry." Replied Lil. "Did you hear about Professor Snape. I don't think it was him . The MLE have it all wrong. Blackcat's dad seems really mad. And no one has seen or heard from Blackcat. She has never disappeared like this before."  
  
"She never has?" Hermione asked.  
  
"No. It isn't like her at all. Usually she sends at least an owl. I'm extremely worried. Although the MLE agents are doing everything they can. They can't find any trace of her. It is like she was picked up and taken away to another world." Lei replied with worry.  
  
"She has to be somewhere." Alex said as she walked over.  
  
The group started to tell the stories they had heard. Harry on the other hand walked to his dorm and took out his invisibility cloak.  
  
"I'm going to go see if I can help Professor Snape. This is all wrong." He said to himself.  
  
As he walked down the stairs he ran into Hermione who was waiting for him.  
  
" I know what your going to do. I'm coming with Harry. I want to help Snape as much as you." She said sternly.  
  
"Fine. I don't want to fight. Let's go."Harry replied. The two of them walked down into the common room and met up with Ron.  
  
"We are going to try and sneak in and see what's going on with Professor Snape. Want to come?" Asked Hermione.  
  
"And get caught by the MLE. Are you two nuts. Of corse I'm in. Let's get going." Ron said with a smile. The three friends left the common room thru the portrait. They snuck past Professor McGonagall's office.  
  
"Where do you think Lord Mondragon took her?" Asked Hermione.  
  
"My guess is the unused class room right off of the great hall."Said Harry, "I saw them walking in and out of there while I was in the great hall fro lunch."  
  
The three continued to the great hall and ducked behind some suits of armor when they saw Professor Dumbledore and Flitwick enter the Great hall. They put the invisibility cloak over their heads and walked into the great hall. They followed Professor Dumbledore and Flitwick into the classroom. Sitting in a chair in the middle of the room sat Professor Snape. Harry, Ron and Hermione remained completely quiet as they stood in the corner of the classroom. Professor Dumbledore and Professor Flitwick sat on a makeshift bench on the side of the room. Two MLE guards with their wands drawn stood on either side of Professor Snape. Lord Mondragon circled the professor like a hawk and its prey. His dark blue cloak seemed to move as if blown by the wind. He glared at Snape. He then turned to Professor Dumbledore and Flitwick.  
  
"Is that the teacher who preformed the locking charms on Remus Lupin's dorm?"  
  
"Yes it is Lord Mondragon. This is Professor Flitwick." Professor Dumbledore said with a very serious tone. The usual all knowing twinkle in his eye was gone.  
  
The tiny Professor had to stand on the bench to shake Lord Mondragon's hand.  
  
"I am Professor Flitwick. How may I be of assistance to convince you that my fellow teacher and friend does not deserve the accusations made of him."  
  
"Professor Flitwick. All signs point to a deception made by this man. I intend to complete what was not done a long time ago. I intend to prove this man is a traitor and will always be a snake and a death eater." Lord Mondragon replied.  
  
"I am no traitor. What are these facts you have used to accuse me Mondragon?" Professor Snape hissed.  
  
"Yes, Lord Mondragon. What are the facts that you have against one of my professors?" The headmaster inquired.  
  
Lord Mondragon continued to walk around Professor Snape. He then stopped in front of him and glared.  
  
"First it is a well known fact that you are a death eater. A follower of he who must not be named or shall I say Voldemort."  
  
"Yes I am. You must also know that I am an agent for the ministry, sort of a double agent." Snape growled.  
  
"Yes, yes what ever. It doesn't matter. Second is your well known hate for Gryffindor and one Mr. Harry Potter. Do you not hate him Severus?"  
  
"I dislike the fact that people treat him like he is gold. And everyone knows I dislike the Gryffindor House. I do not hate them."Professor Snape hissed the answer.  
  
"And did you not bring Remus a potion and tell him it was a knock out potion for my daughter Blackcat?"  
  
"I did bring him that potion." Professor Snape growled angrily.  
  
This only seemed to anger Lord Mondragon more.  
  
"We have reason to believe the potion you gave Remus Lupin was none other then a strength potion. How else would she have the strength to break thru a brick wall. How else would she be able to tear a portrait off the wall. Tell the truth Severus. Quit your lies." Lord Mondragon said. His voice was dripping with anger.  
  
Hermione gave a little gasp as the facts were reveled. Harry put his finger to his lips to tell Hermione to be quiet. Lord Mondragon paid the noise no attention. However Professor Dumbledore looked over to them and winked. Harry was sure that the professor knew they were there. Ron was rooted to the spot in a bit of shock.  
  
"I'm not lying Mondragon. Why can't you believe that?" Snape growled angrily. He went to get up but the wizards next to him pushed him back into his chair.  
  
"Because you are a liar and always will be. Ever since that day I broke your arm because you told James that lily was cheating on him with you. You and your kind are always liars." Lord Mondragon hissed.  
  
"I AM NOT LYING!" Professor Snape yelled.  
  
"He's telling the truth." Came a very weak voice by the door. Harry looked over to see who it was. To every ones surprise Remus Lupin was standing in the doorway. His bandages were fresh. His arm was bandaged tightly and in a sling. His face had stitches across it where the open gashes were.  
  
"What do you mean he is telling the truth?" Asked Lord Mondragon.  
  
Remus walked in slowly and took a seat in a nearby chair to get off his feet.  
  
"Poppy told me not to get out of bed. I couldn't let the MLE make another mistake like the one they did with Sirrus."  
  
"You mean the prisoner from Azkaban that escaped. What do you know of him? Explain why you think Severus is telling the truth. This should make for an interesting side. Since all the facts point to this professor." Lord Mondragon took a seat to listen.  
  
Harry became a bit nervous when he heard his godfathers name. He knew Sirius was still on the run and hoped Professor Lupin wouldn't give away any facts about him.  
  
"Well Lord Mondragon. I Sirrus Black is an old friend. That is all I'm saying about him." Professor Lupin said bluntly. Harry relaxed a bit. He knew Lupin wouldn't tell, but it still made him nervous. He waited to hear what was next.  
  
"Fine. The MLE will find him and return him to his rightful place with the dementors. Now what is your side of the story Professor Lupin." Lord Mondragon asked.  
  
"Severus is telling the truth. I administered the potion myself. Shortly afterward Blackcat did fall into a deep sleep. The potion did work. Something else happened. Something none of us, not even Albus expected. Lord Mondragon, as much as I dislike being the bearer of bad news, your daughter is controlled by someone. She has the imperio curse placed on her."  
  
"The imperious curse, how can you tell?" The captain asked.  
  
"I've seen it placed on people. This is the first time I've seen it place on a were-wolf before."  
  
"An imperious curse on a were-wolf. So it's true. My daughter is a beast." Lord Mondragon sank in his chair at the realization.  
  
"Not a beast sir. Only a cursed one like myself. Severus here has helped me to control my transformations. I saw Blackcat change before I did. However I knew she was knocked out. Or I thought she was until she sat upright. Her eyes were still closed. It seemed as though she was sleepwalking. Then she opened her eyes. Lord Mondragon when a person becomes a were-wolf their eyes don't change. Only their outer form does. Her eyes however were blood red and glowing. Showing she was under the curse Lord. She used a exploding charm to blow out the wall. No normal were-wolf can preform spells. I remember my transformation and then the attack. After that I woke up in the hospital wing earlier. Poppy told me what happened." Professor Lupin took a deep breath and waited for a reaction from Lord Mondragon.  
  
"So who do you believe put the curse on her Remus?" Asked Professor Snape who had remained quiet until now. This all came as a large shock to them all. Harry, Ron and Hermione could not believe what they had heard. Lord Mondragon shook his head in disbelief.  
  
"Now that you know that I was speaking the truth may I know go." Professor Snape hissed.  
  
Lord Mondragon waved his hand and the two guards released Professor Snape. He glared once more at Lord Mondragon before leaving the classroom for his personal dorm.  
  
Professor Dumbledore and Professor Flitwick bowed to Lord Mondragon and exited the room. Remus just sat and stared at Lord Mondragon who seemed very confused.  
  
"Who would it be. Who would want to use my daughter like this." He mumbled.  
  
"I know of one person. Though you won't like the sound of it."  
  
"Who?" Lord Mondragon asked.  
  
"Lord Voldemort. That is who." 


	14. chapter 14

Chapter 14  
  
  
  
Professor Lupin went silent as he watched Lord Mondragon. Harry, Ron and Hermione also watched. What they had heard shocked them.  
  
"But how, when, why?" Lord Mondragon mumbled. He was clearly in shock. He looked up to Professor Lupin.  
  
"What better form of a weapon then complete control of a were-wolf."  
  
"How can we stop his control? How can we get my daughter back?"  
  
"I don't know. Your people have already searched the castle I take it?" Professor Lupin asked.  
  
"Yes they have. They haven't found any clues. None what so ever." Lord Mondragon replied.  
  
Hermione poked Ron and Harry. She pointed to the door to say lets go. The three of them walked slowly to the door. It opened suddenly and they were almost knocked down. A rather young wizard walked into the room and over to Lord Mondragon. The trio slipped out of the open door before it closed. They walked down the corridor and when they found themselves far enough away they took off the invisability cloak.  
  
"Guys, I don't like the looks of this. If he has control of Blackcat. Then we are all in trouble." Hermione said.  
  
"Ron. Remember that mysterious guy and the dog we saw. The ones standing by the forest the other day?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yeah. You don't think. Harry are you serious?"  
  
"Yes, that must have been Voldemort. He was waiting for his chance to use Blackcat."  
  
"Guys, maybe we should tell someone. Like a teacher." Hermione replied.  
  
"Yes. Like a teacher." Came a voice from the shadows.  
  
The trio spun around to see who was there. Professor Dumbledore stepped into the light. Harry, Ron and Hermione looked at each other in shock.  
  
"Sir." Harry sputtered.  
  
"I know you three were in the meeting. You saw what occured between Professor Snape and Lord Mondragon. I'm aware you found out about Blackcat and Lord Voldemort." The trio shook their heads. They knew they had been caught. They stood their silently waiting for punishment. Harry looked up and saw a familiar twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes.  
  
"You two return to your common room. Do not speak a word of what you heard to anyone. It will only create panic. Let everyone know the next event for the contest will be tomorrow at dawn."  
  
Ron and Hermione walked off leaving Harry with Professor Dumbledore. The professor took Harry by the shoulder and walked with him down the dark hallway. The candles on either side lit up brightly to guide the way.  
  
"Now Harry, I don't want you to go looking for Blackcat. She will turn up. It is most distressing to have a student captured and under a horrible spell as this."  
  
"Yes sir." Harry said as he looked at the professor.  
  
"I know you want to help as much as you can. Right now though it is not safe for you. We all know Lord Voldemort would like nothing more then to have you dead. And he may use Blackcat to accomplish that. That is why I've asked for extra guards around the site for the next event. You may want to get your broom ready Harry. Not only is the next event tomorrow, but I do believe you have a Quidditch match. Ravenclaw if I remember correctly."  
  
Harry was dumbstruck. He knew Voldemort wanted him dead. Would he really use Blackcat. Harry shuddered at the thought of having to fight her. Dumbledore saw this and put a comforting hand on his shoulder.  
  
"If she does appear Harry, you may be able to break the spell by reminding her that you and her are friends. Friendship can not be broken that easily. Like love it is a strong bond. One of Blackcat's strongest points is that she refuses to fight her friends. She does everything in her power to help her friends. She will not fight them. You may be able to use that Harry, if she should turn up."  
  
"Yes sir, thank you sir." Harry smiled.  
  
"I won't take points off for intruding in on that meeting Harry. Do not tell any one. Lord Mondragon is very powerful. He doesn't like deception and would have no problem repremanding you or your friends for what you just saw. I won't say a word. Now off with you."  
  
Harry nodded and walked off to the common room. As he entered Ron and Hermione walked over.  
  
"So, how many points did we loose?" Asked Hermione.  
  
"None." Harry answered.  
  
"None. That's wicked." Ron smiled. "No it's not. We have to find Blackcat. We have to help her." Harry said. "No Harry, we are not going into the forest to look for her. She could be anywhere in there. We are not even sure she is still on the grounds." Hermione said.  
  
"She is, I know it."  
  
"Harry, the MLE wizards can't find her. What makes you think you can?"  
  
"Because he's after me and using Blackcat to do it. I'm the bait."  
  
"You can't be serious Harry." Ron sputtered.  
  
"I am. I'm going there after the quidditch match. I'll be on my broom so I can fly overhead."  
  
"I don't believe what I am hearing. This is nonsense Harry. We got away without losing any points this time. What do you think will happen if we get caught again?" Hermione seemed flustered.  
  
"We. You two are staying here. I'm the one who's going." Harry said with a bit of frustration.  
  
"Not without us Harry. Friends stick together." Ron replied.  
  
Harry looked to Ron and Hermione. He was scared. Thinking about facing Voldemort again made him shudder. He thought if Ron and Hermione came with one of them wouldn't return. It would be another incident like the tri- wizard cup. Harry walked away from his two friends and took a seat in the corner to think. Hermione and Ron took a seat and watched Harry with concern.  
  
After a bit Professor McGonagall walked in and posted a note for the next event of the contest. This quickly lightened up the room a bit. Gryffindors walked over and took note of the letter and what it said. Ron walked over and glanced at the note.  
  
"Harry, your going to like the next event."  
  
"What is it Ron?" Harry asked. A hint of joy was returning to his voice.  
  
"The next event is spell casting while riding a broom thru and obstacle course."  
  
"Broom, riding a broom?" Hermione shuddered. She had never ridden a broom except for flying class with Madam Hooch.  
  
"Sounds like fun." Harry smiled a bit.  
  
"Looks like the course will be rough. There's a map on the board Harry. It's going to be on the quidditch pitch." Harry saw Hermione sitting in a bit of shock on a chair.  
  
"You ok Hermione." Harry asked.  
  
"Yes Harry. I just never figured that we would have to ride a broom. I'm not good at that."  
  
"Then I'll help you Hermione. You helped me learn the accio spell for the Tri-wizard cup. It is only right that I help you now." Harry smiled. Hermione smiled back at him.  
  
There were still a couple of hours of daylight left so Harry went to his dorm and grabbed his broomstick. He walked down the stairs and over to Hermione.  
  
"Since the event is tomorrow let's get going."  
  
Ron followed as Harry lead Hermione and out of the common room. Harry walked to Professor McGonagall's office. He poked his head into her office. She was sitting at her desk grading papers.  
  
"Professor McGonagall?" Harry asked.  
  
"Oh, Mr. Potter. What can I do for you?"  
  
"Mam. I want to know if we can get an escort to the Quidditch pitch. Hermione needs practice on a broom for the event tomorrow. I wanted to help her. That way it can be and even contest."  
  
"Alright. That is very kind of you Mr. Potter. I will escort you to the field."  
  
Professor Mcgonagall stood up from her seat and walked out. She escorted Harry, Ron and Hermione out of the castle and to the pitch. When they got there Madam Hooch was there preparing for the next contest game.  
  
"Madam Hooch. Mr. Potter would like to help Ms. Granger with flying. Will you be so kind as to be their escort."  
  
"It would be a pleasure Professor McGonagall." Madam Hooch nodded.  
  
Professor McGonagall looked to the students and then left for the castle again.  
  
"Are you ready Hermione?" Harry asked.  
  
"I don't know about this Harry." Hermione said nervously.  
  
Madam Hooch brought over two more brooms and set them on the ground.  
  
"When ever you are ready." She replied. 


	15. authors notes

Well to my critics.  
  
Thanks JD..and yes this is a work in progress. I should have stated that in chapter 1. I was just on a roll and since I couldn't post it for a while. I didn't think it necessary.  
  
  
  
Thanks Lei. You have always been a friend. I enjoy your stories much more then I do my own.  
  
  
  
Dumbledore. It's good to know someone besides my regular friends like my story.  
  
  
  
Star Magic. The title goes along with the contest in the story since that is the main event happening. Everything else just plays along. I didn't know what else to call it. If you have any ideas feel free to email me. 


	16. chapter 15

Chapter 15  
  
Harry laid his firebolt down and motioned for Hermione to stand next to one of the school ones. Ron followed her lead. Madam Hooch looked on and smiled a knowing smile. Since this wasn't class she was interested in watching Harry help his friends.  
  
"Ok Hermione. Just like we did in Flying. Say up, but say it like you mean it. Like you demand it. These school brooms are old and don't listen to well."  
  
"Ok. This is the part I can do."  
  
"You can. Every time I do I get hit in the face." Ron replied.  
  
"Go for it Hermione." Harry smiled.  
  
Hermione put her hand over the broom like she was taught to do.  
  
"UP!" she said, but the broom wouldn't listen, "UP!"  
  
Ron put his hand over the broom and yelled up. The broom flew up with great speed. Ron was just barely able to duck away before the broom hit him. He caught it and smiled.  
  
"I did it, and I didn't get hit." He said with a grin. He had a hard time keeping a hold of the broom as it tried to get out of his grip.  
  
Hermione was still having some trouble. Harry looked to Madam Hooch for help.  
  
"Ms. Granger instead of yelling just ask it to. Calmly say up." Madam Hooch said with a grin.  
  
Hermione tried again. This time she looked at the broom. She glared at it and in a calm voice said up. The broom moved a bit and jumped into her hand. She smiled.  
  
"That brooms a stubborn one. It doesn't seem to like getting yelled at or demanding people."Madam Hooch replied.  
  
"Hermione, Ron mount your brooms." Harry said. He walked over to his firebolt and waved his hand. The broom instantly rose to it. He mounted his broom and smiled at Hermione.  
  
"Now Hermione. What do you really have trouble with?" Asked Harry.  
  
"Well Harry," Hermione was shaking a bit. "I'm a bit afraid of heights. That's why I don't like to fly."  
  
This threw Harry off a bit. He had never realized that someone could be afraid of flying because of a fear of heights. This thought never came to him.  
  
Hermione's knuckles were white as she gripped the old shaft of the broom. She looked to Harry and then to Ron.  
  
"Are you serious Hermione? You afraid of heights?" Ron said. He was a bit shocked too.  
  
"So. What of it. It isn't like I'm the only witch who has ever been afraid of heights." She shot back.  
  
"But if your afraid of heights Hermione. How did you pass flying as a first year?" Harry asked.  
  
"I wrote essays on the history of flying. Madam Hooch let me. If I wrote essays instead of flying I could pass and no one would have to know." She said. Harry could tell she was ashamed by this.  
  
"Isn't there some sort of charm to help out with that Hermione. Your good with those." Ron asked.  
  
"There isn't. I've already asked." Hermione answered.  
  
"Ok. Hermione. Ron and I will help you beat this fear. First thing is first. We have to leave the ground. Ok. Push off with your feet. You should be able to hover a bit above the ground." Harry smiled.  
  
"Ok Harry, I trust you know what your doing. Madam Hooch is nearby so this may work." Hermione replied. She did as she was told and pushed off. Her broom rose a few feet into the air and hovered. She smiled and shifted her weight to get comfortable. This made the broom jerk suddenly and she grabbed on tightly. "Harry!" She yelped.  
  
Harry pushed off and rose to meet Hermione. Ron did the same. Both her friends were beside her on their brooms.  
  
"It's ok Hermione. If you shift your weight the broom will move. Now if you lean forward a bit the broom will go forward." Harry said. He leaned forward and the broom inched forward. Ron followed Harry and smiled. Harry could tell Hermione was still scared. He motioned for her to lean forward a bit. She closed her eyes and leaned forward. Her broom moved slowly forward. When she opened her eyes she noticed she was now near Harry.  
  
"I. I flew." She replied joyously.  
  
"Now Hermione if you lean to one side your broom will fly that way." Harry leaned to the right and his broom drifted that way. Hermione repeated what Harry had done and her broom reacted the same way.  
  
"Harry thanks. Even though I'm not that high up. I never thought flying was this easy." "Well Hermione. The more you lean the quicker you go. Now if you point the tip of the broom down you will go down. Pull it up you go up." Harry pulled and leaned back a bit. His broom rose quickly. He leaned forward a bit and pushed the tip of the broom down. He returned to his spot by Hermione. "See. It's easy."  
  
Hermione smiled and continued to practice. Even the rising and descending seemed to come easier after time. Madam Hooch smiled as she saw Hermione fly.  
  
" I knew that girl could do it."The Professor quietly said to herself.  
  
Soon the three friends were flying all around the pitch. Harry flew high into the air and then speed around the quidditch rings and back to Hermione.  
  
"Maybe one day I'll get you to be a seeker for the team Hermione. Hey Ron how bout you. Do you want to follow in your brothers footsteps as a beater my friend?"Harry said jokingly.  
  
"That's ok Harry. Thanks." Hermione replied as she happily zoomed around the bottom of the pitch. She was still a bit to scared to go up high. She was comfortable near the ground.  
  
Harry and Ron laughed and raced around the pitch. Harry's broom won easily. Harry even got off his firebolt and let Ron try it. As Ron zoomed Harry heard Ron saying "Whoa" and "bloody brilliant" as he zoomed past Hermione.  
  
Soon Madam Hooch called the children in.  
  
"Time for you three to return to your common room. It is getting late. You all have class tomorrow."  
  
"Alright Madam Hooch." The three said in unison sadly.  
  
"Oh and Mr. Potter, and Ms. Granger. I want to award you two ten points each."  
  
Harry and Hermione smiled at each other.  
  
"What for Madam Hooch?"Asked Hermione.  
  
"Ms. Granger for conquering your fear of flight. Very nicely done. Maybe with time you will rise to the clouds. Mr. Potter your points are for helping a friend in need. Even though you two will be against each other in the contest it is good to see students helping students. That will make the contest better and fair for all."  
  
Ron put his broom and Hermione's away and walked over.  
  
"Harry that was great. We have to do that again some time." "Yes we do Ron." Harry smiled. He had fun flying with his friends today.  
  
Madam Hooch lead them all back to the castle. As they walked Harry got an odd feeling. It was as if someone or thing was watching him. He turned around and glanced at the forest. Standing at the edge was a figure cloaked in black. He squinted to see who was there. The figure then turned and disappeared into the woods. This sent shivers down Harry's spine. Something about that person seemed familiar but distant. He continued to follow the others into the castle. The three friends said goodbye to Madam Hooch and walked off to the Gryffindor common room. 


	17. chapter 16

Chapter 16  
  
  
  
The morning light was shining thru the dorm room window. Harry got up slowly and changed. He went downstairs to join his friends.  
  
"Harry, it looks like everyone who made the first cut will have classes off to compete today." Ron said happily.  
  
Harry smiled and walks to a chair and took a seat. There was still some time before classes. Harry pulled out his transfiguration work and tried to finish is.  
  
Lei and the others came walking down the stairs. Harry could see they all seemed tired.  
  
"They still can't find her. I'm really worried. This isn't good. Guy's what can we do. We have to try and find her." Replied Lei.  
  
"Lei, there isn't anything we can do. You heard Dumbledore. We have to stay out of it. Lot of good that will do." Alex answered.  
  
"But there has to be a way." Lil chimed in.  
  
"Guys, she has never let us down. I know she's in trouble. I can feel it. Something is very wrong. It's been to long, and no one has heard even a word from her." Lei said with worry.  
  
"She is strong. Blackcat can handle herself." Lil replied.  
  
"Yeah, it isn't like this is the first time she has disappeared Lei. Now who's gonna go first in the contest?" Sid replied as she walked down the steps.  
  
"Not the first time?" Harry thought to himself as he sat writing on his parchment.  
  
"Sid, last time she disappeared we found her sitting by the lakeside throwing rocks into it, remember. What if she is unable to answer us or send us something saying she's ok?" Lei said again.  
  
"Calm down. Ok. The MLE is looking for her." Sid replied as she put a comforting hand on Lei's shoulder.  
  
Harry could tell Blackcat's friends were very upset. They had not seen their friend in two days. There had been no word or even a sign of her. Harry's thought's turned back to the figure he saw last night. It was like the figure he first saw. Only this one was different. Harry's scar did not hurt last night. He figured the figure couldn't have been Voldemort. His mind raced with thought about who the figure could be. Suddenly it came to him. Could that figure have been Blackcat? He looked up to Blackcat's friends. He wanted to tell them everything. The whole story of what he had learned so far. As he began to stand up Dumbledore's words came to the front of his mind. He remembered that the headmaster had told him not to speak a word of what he knew. Harry sulked back into his chair.  
  
The conversation of the common room turned to that of the contest. After a while the students filed out for the first classes of the day.  
  
All thru out the day students came and went to the quidditch pitch to compete. Soon it was Harry and Hermione's turn to compete. Professor McGonagall came and took them out of Potions. Harry was relived that he didn't have a full two hours of class with Professor Snape. He could tell Professor Snape would assign him extra homework for leaving his class early. Harry didn't care. Instead of Potions he would be flying on a broom outside in the warm spring air. He was happy. He could tell Hermione was nervous as she walked.  
  
"You nervous Hermione?" Harry whispered.  
  
"Yeah. I hope I can do this Harry." She answered  
  
"I know you can Hermione. If anyone can it's you. I bet you will win this thing." Harry said with a smile.  
  
Professor McGonagall lead them to the Pitch for the next event.  
  
As Harry and Hermione walked to onto the pitch they didn't see the obstacle course that was mentioned. In the middle of the pitch Harry saw to old looking brooms. Madam Hooch stood waiting and motioned for the two to walk over. Harry and Hermione looked at each other and then walked over to Madam Hooch. Harry looked up and saw Lord Mondragon sitting in the announcers booth. He looked as if he hadn't slept in a couple of days. He rose his hand to give a signal to Madam Hooch to begin.  
  
Madam Hooch turned to the two.  
  
"Time to mount your brooms." She instructed.  
  
She pointed to the two old brooms. Harry and Hermione stood beside the brooms.  
  
"Ready Hermione?"  
  
"Ready."  
  
They both said up and magically the brooms flew to their waiting hands. Harry noticed this broom wasn't as powerful as his firebolt. It looked a bit worse for wear.  
  
"Mount your brooms." Madam Hooch ordered. Harry and Hermione mounted the old brooms. Harry felt like his was going to fall apart if he gripped it to hard. Hermione's fears seemed to return a bit as she straddled her old broom.  
  
Madam Hooch rose her hand and suddenly magical rings appeared in the sky.  
  
"You two will race thru the rings. Stop at the end. Throw a disarming charm as the target. Mind you the target is moving. Then you will follow the rings to the next target and hit is with a binding charm.. After that you will race back her and try and take this feather from the air as it floats. Do you two understand?"  
  
Harry and Hermione nodded. Harry saw that Hermione's knuckles were turning white.  
  
"It's ok Hermione. Just do you best."  
  
Harry's calm words seemed to help a bit.  
  
"On your mark. Get set. Fly true." Madam Hooch said as she dropped her arms. Harry and Hermione flew off thru the rings..Harry flew thru the rings with ease but saw that Hermione was rocking back and forth and would not fly to high. The rings guided him higher and higher into the air. He stopped when he reached the first target. It was a charmed dummy holding a wand. It seemed to point its wand at Harry. He turned to see where Hermione was. She had stopped in the middle of the corse. Harry could tell she was frozen with fear. Lord Mondragon looked on with interest. He looked at Harry and then to the frozen Hermione. Harry looked at the dummy again. Clearly he could win this contest, but he wouldn't be able to live it down. He turned his broom around and headed back for Hermione. Madam Hooch smiled. Lord Mondragon watched as Harry flew back.  
  
"Hermione come on." He said with a smile.  
  
"H-Harry, I can't." Her eyes were closed and she was shaking with fear.  
  
Harry moved his broom right beside hers and put a hand on her.  
  
"Come on. I'll help you fly your broom. I won't let you fall. We can do this together."  
  
"H-Harry I can't move." She stuttered out.  
  
"Then you just hold on. I'll fly for the both of us." Harry moved his broom a bit and held on to Hermione. Her broom followed. The two slowly made their way to the first target.  
  
"Harry." Hermione asked. Harry could see she was still gripping the broom tightly.  
  
"Yes. We are at the first target. Take out your wand Hermione. I'll make sure your broom doesn't move."  
  
"Hermione nodded and tried releasing her hand from the broom. She was still to scared to let go. "Hermione listen. I won't let you fall. Don't look down. Only hit the target. Your good with spells. Now show them what you can do."  
  
Harry's words seemed to help. Hermione quickly released her grip and with a quick motion pulled out her wand..she then grabbed onto her broom again. This time she also had her wand in her hand.  
  
"Harry. Where is the target?" Hermione asked. Her eyes were still closed.  
  
"Right in front of us. Open your eyes and hit the target. Then you can close them again."  
  
"Alright." Hermione said as she slowly opened her eyes. She tried not to glance down and looked at the target. She held onto her wand tightly and released her grip. With a quick swish and flick she took out the target easily. She put her wand away and gripped her broom again tightly. She closed her eyes and smiled. "Ready Harry."  
  
The two broom riders made their way around the course steadily. Harry flying for both of them. Hermione taking out the targets with spells. As they came to the end Harry smiled.  
  
He tapped on Hermione's shoulder and she opened her eyes. Right in front of them both was the feather and last challenge.  
  
"Harry, you take it." Hermione said.  
  
Suddenly a chill ran up Harry's spine. His thoughts raced back to the tri- wizard tournament and Cedric. He looked to Hermione and she could tell something bothered him.  
  
"Hermione you take it please."  
  
"We will take it together."  
  
Again Harry shook. This all reminded him to much of the cup. Both he and Cedric grabbed it and one didn't make it out alive. He looked to Hermione.  
  
"You take it. Please." He asked.  
  
Hermione looked at Harry and shrugged. She grabbed the floating feather and they made their way slowly to the ground and dismounted their brooms. Lord Mondragon walked over.  
  
"Though that isn't what was asked. You were supposed to compete against each other. Not help each other."  
  
"I'm sorry sir, but I couldn't leave my friend up their. She was scared. It wasn't right."  
  
"Life isn't fair my dear boy. However since you did grab the feather Hermione you advance. As for you Mr. Potter. I like seeing teamwork. It seems to be what the Gryffindor House is about. You showed real courage. You could have easily one that. However you helped out a friend in need instead. There for I will make and exception to the rule of only one winner. I call this match a tie and both of you will advance to the final stage. Congratulations." Lord Mondragon smiled.  
  
Harry looked to Hermione who seemed very relieved. The both giggled and smiled. Madam Hooch lead them back to the castle. Harry and Hermione walked into the Gryffindor Common room. Ron ran over.  
  
"So which one of you made it?" He asked excitedly.  
  
"We both did Ron." Replied Hermione.  
  
"You both did?" Ron said with shock.  
  
"Yes Ron." Harry smiled.  
  
Hermione turned to Harry.  
  
"You could have left me up there and one you know. Why did you turn and come back for me?"  
  
"Because you're my friend Hermione. Friends don't let friends down. Now let's relax. I'm sure you can pay me back one day." Harry giggled.  
  
The three took seats in the common room and conversed on the game. As night fell the group was narrowed down. Lei had advanced. So did Alex. Sid and Hitoeme were defeated but is was a fight to the finish.  
  
Everyone talked about their day and finished their homework. Soon night fell and the students of Gryffindor retired for the night. 


	18. chapter 17

Chapter 17  
  
  
  
Harry awoke the next day as usual. The sun was shining brightly thru the window. He rose from his bed and smiled. Today was the quidditch match between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. He changed into his robes and went downstairs. He noticed Ron and Hermione sitting in a corner. They waved to him.  
  
"Ready to go to the great hall for breakfast?" Ron asked.  
  
"Let's go, I'm hungry." Harry answered.  
  
The three made their way to the Great Hall. As they entered the hall was buzzing. Everyone was talking about the contest and who advanced. They all wanted to know what the final event would be. Harry, Ron and Hermione took their seats and started to eat.  
  
"I wonder what the next event will be. I heard you have to face dragons." Ron said with his mouth full of food.  
  
"Not dragons,"Hermione replied, " I heard it would be gryffins."  
  
"I don't think so. Where did you guys hear these rumors?" Harry asked.  
  
"I heard it from Seamus Finigan." said Ron.  
  
"I overheard a Ravenclaw girl say it." Hermione said.  
  
"See, no on knows for sure what the next event will be. Only the teachers and Lord Mondragon know."Harry replied.  
  
The three continued to argue a bit as the teachers strolled in. Professor Dumbledore took his seat in the middle of the teachers table. He looked around and smiled.  
  
"Silence. I have an announcement to make."  
  
All the students went quiet and looked over at the headmaster. He smiled at them all.  
  
"There has been a slight change to the contest. Due to the events that have occurred regarding one of our Gryffindor students the contest has been altered. We were going to have another spell event. However the judge, Lord Mondragon, has asked that the final event be a Wizards Duel. Everyone will be able to attend and watch. Lord Mondragon will decide the winner and who shall advance. The final test will be the best wizard or witch from each house taking on the champion of another house until there is one winner. However, there is a change. You may decline to battle your own house and pick a contestant from another house for the duel. That other contestant must be of your same year. Is that understood?"  
  
Everyone nodded and smiled. Harry looked over at the Slytherin table. Malfoy grinned evilly. Harry smiled and looked back at the headmaster.  
  
"The contest shall take place tomorrow. The teachers have all been advised to give the contestants time to prepare. However your classes and homework must be completed. Now continue with your breakfast and enjoy the day."  
  
Harry smiled at his friends.  
  
"A duel. Wicked. So Harry are you going to challenge Draco?" Ron asked.  
  
"I don't know. I think he is going to challenge me." Harry replied.  
  
"Harry, you can beat that twit. Anyone can. He has been lucky so far. Oh and Harry, if you and I face off let the best wizard or witch win ok." Hermione said with a smile.  
  
"Alright Hermione." Harry smiled back.  
  
The Great Hall continued to buzz at the news of the Duel. Harry looked over at the teachers table and noticed Lord Mondragon whispering something to Professor Dumbledore. Both of their expressions looked serious. Lord Mondragon looked as if he was going to collapse from exhaustion. Dumbledore looked worried also. He rose and took Lord Mondragon out of the hall. Harry figured it was very important and he worried. His thoughts returned to that of Blackcat. He wondered if the figure he saw was her under the Imperio curse. He turned to his friends.  
  
"Ron, Hermione, after the quidditch match tonight I'm going to try and find Blackcat." Harry whispered.  
  
"Harry, are you nuts, there will be teachers all over after the match. They will catch you."  
  
"No, I'll hide my invisibility cloak under the stands. No one will know. Promise me you won't tell anyone." Harry whispered again.  
  
"We are coming with Harry, you know we are not to let you go into the forest alone." Ron replied.  
  
Harry got a bit upset again, but then he realized who better to have with him then his friends.  
  
"Ok. I'm leaving after the quidditch match." Harry told them.  
  
"We will be waiting Harry." Hermione said with a smile.  
  
The plan was set. The three friends finished their meal and headed off to their first class of the day. Classes went by rather quickly. All except for Potions. Professor Snape as usual took points off of Gryffindor every chance he had. The Slytherin students giggled and snickered every time he did it. Harry glared at them and it only seemed to make them giggle more and upset the Professor.  
  
"Mr. Potter five points from Gryffindor for not paying attention." Professor Snape's voice cut thru Harry.  
  
Harry stayed quiet. He hated having Snape as a teacher.  
  
"Mr. Potter, do you really believe that you will win the contest?" Snape coldly asked.  
  
Harry looked up. He didn't think Professor Snape cared what he thought.  
  
"I will try my best sir. I don't know how the contest will end."  
  
"I can tell you how it will end. Gryffindor will loose. A Slytherin will win. Everyone knows Slytherin are the best as dueling." Professor Snape said as he glared at Harry. Draco gave and evil smile.  
  
"I wouldn't know sir. Divination is not my best subject." Harry answered.  
  
"Well Mr. Potter. If you believe you can take on a Slytherin then why don't you ask." Professor Snape said. His voice made Harry shiver a bit.  
  
"What do you mean by that." Harry asked.  
  
Professor Snape motioned for Draco Malfoy to come to his side.  
  
"I know you two don't like each other. Let's make it official Mr. Potter. Or are you to scared to challenge a Slytherin?"  
  
"I am not scared Professor." Harry said with a bit of anger.  
  
"Getting angry I see. Not very becoming of a Gryffindor." The Professor replied.  
  
"If your not going to Potter, I will. I challenge you to a Duel in the Contest of Spells." Draco said with malice in his voice.  
  
"Your on Malfoy, I accept." Harry said angrily.  
  
"It is settled then. Draco Malfoy shall face Harry Potter in a wizard's duel for the contest." Professor Snape replied. He gave a smile to the Slytherin boy and a look of disgust to Harry.  
  
Soon the Potions class ended and Harry left quickly. He walked to the Gryffindor Common room for a break. As he passed Professor Lupin's office he heard a bit of arguing going on.  
  
"You did this didn't you. You're the cause of this. I want to know where my daughter is were-wolf and I want to know now!" Lord Mondragon Yelled.  
  
"Sir, Lord Voldemort has her. She's in the woods. That's all I know." came a voice that seemed to be in pain. Harry looked thru the crack in the door and saw Lord Mondragon holding Professor Lupin by the neck, the same way he held Professor Snape.  
  
"Lies. All Lies. My men have been thru that forest for 4 days now and have found nothing. There is no sign she is in the forest."  
  
"Mondragon please. I didn't do it." Professor Lupin said as he gasped for air.  
  
Harry suddenly heard McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore rounding the corner. He hid by a suit of armor. Professor McGonagall barged in on the two.  
  
"What is going on in here. Lord Mondragon put him down." She yelled.  
  
"Yes. Put our associate down. He has nothing to do with this. Lord Mondragon I will not stand for this. This is the second time you have attacked one of my teachers. This one happens to be a teacher your daughter likes. Imagine how she would feel if she found out you attacked him." Professor Dumbledore said seriously. His tone of voice cut thru Harry just as Professor Snape's did. He had never heard Professor Dumbledore so angry.  
  
"Fine, have it your way Dumbledore. But I will find her and I will hurt anyone that gets in my way. I swear it." Lord Mondragon replied angrily as he dropped Professor Lupin. He walked out of the office and down the hall. Harry took this as his chance to follow. He followed Lord Mondragon to a small room that had been set up as a bed chambers for him. Harry figured it would be best to leave Lord Mondragon alone and continued on to the Gryffindor Common Room to change for the Quidditch match. 


	19. chapter 18

Chapter 18  
  
  
  
Harry awoke with a smile on his face. Today was the match between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. He went down the stairs to the Common room. His book bag held his invisibility cloak. Harry met Ron and Hermione down stairs.  
  
"Are you to ready for today?" Harry asked in a whisper.  
  
" I think so Harry." Answered Hermione.  
  
"Good. We will go right after the quidditch match. Hermione just make sure no teachers follow ok, and Ron, I'll be busy so I will need you to hide my invisibility cloak under the border post. Do you both understand?"  
  
"Yes." Hermione and Ron said in unison.  
  
The three smiled and went off for their first classes of the day. They met up in the great hall for lunch. The Great Hall was buzzing with talk of the contest and the match coming up. Everyone was excited for the Quidditch game. This game would be the first match between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw.  
  
Harry looked over to the Ravenclaw table and saw Cho Chang. She was the Ravenclaw seeker. He turned back to Hermione and Ron.  
  
"I can't wait. We may not win, with all the new people." Harry said.  
  
"Who's new on the team Harry?" Ron asked.  
  
"Well, Alicia, Katie and myself have been on the team. There is Lilly Swift. She's a chaser. She was picked by Oliver before he graduated. Then there are the two beaters, Tobias Falconwing and Rocky Silverhorn. Both are third years. They're not as good as Fred and George, but they are learning quickly. The last person is Dan Gargrazel. He's a second year and the keeper. He still has trouble with the outer rings and is a bit scared of the bludgers. He has good agility though." Harry replied.  
  
"Oh. Sounds like it should be a good match Harry." Hermione chimed in.  
  
They got up from lunch and headed to class again. Potions dragged on with the professor taking points off. Harry made diagrams of plays while in history of magic while Professor Binnis was not looking. Harry nearly fell asleep in Divination before the bell rang.  
  
That was the last class. Harry bolted for the common room and up the stairs to his dorm. He changed into his quidditch robes and grabbed his firebolt. He stayed inside until an escorted group of students walked by. He tagged along and made his way to the pitch. He went to the Gryffindor room and waited for the rest of the team to join him. The first in the tent were Tobias and Rocky. They smiled and walked to Harry. Each of them had a school broom to use and carried the beater clubs. Harry smiled at them and waited. Alicia, Katie and Lilly were the next few to join the group in the room.  
  
"Ready to play Harry?" Katie Bell asked.  
  
"Yes Katie, this should be fun." Harry smiled.  
  
"We got your backs you guys." Tobias said confidently.  
  
"Does he remind you a George a bit?" Asked Alicia.  
  
Harry laughed at the comment and noticed Rocky and Tobias hitting each others clubs together in an attempt to get excited. The last person to enter was Dan. He held on to his broom. Harry looked at it and saw it was a firebolt 3XL.  
  
"Nice broom." Harry said.  
  
"T-Thanks." Dan stuttered nervously.  
  
"Dan, you nervous?" Harry asked.  
  
"Y-Yes. This is my first match. Remember."  
  
Harry knew this was Dan's first match, the other games had been played with Katie playing keeper..they were short a chaser. Dan tried out last week for the open position and won it easily.  
  
"Don't worry I was nervous before my first match." Harry said with a smile. He remembered how Oliver Wood had told him the same thing and he laughed to himself.  
  
"What happened?" Dan asked.  
  
"Oh, hmm the keeper got hit by a bludger, my broom got jinxed and I caught the snitch and won the game for Gryffindor. Just the usual happenings in Quidditch, rough sport it is."  
  
Harry saw Dan go a bit white. He put a comforting hand on Dan's shoulder and the horns sounded. The group walked to the entrance and mounted their brooms. The doors opened and they pushed off and flew onto the quidditch pitch to the sounds of their fellow classmates cheers. The blue and gold Ravenclaw players flew around the pitch. Dan flew to his position as keeper and waited. Harry flew around a bit and watched the players. Tobias and Rocky flew around and almost hit Harry as they flew by.  
  
"Sorry Harry." Tobias giggled as he zoomed by on his broom. The Gryffindor team and the Ravenclaw team lined up for Madam Hooch. Harry looked over at the stands and noticed Ron give the thumbs up. Harry smiled. Part of the plan had fallen into place. Madam Hooch walked to the box containing the balls and opened it. First the bludgers flew out. Then the golden snitch was released. It flew in front of Harry and then in front of Cho Chang. The snitch buzzed and flew off so it couldn't be seen. Madam Hooch picked up the quaffle and looked at each team.  
  
" I will tolerate no rule breaking. If I should see any of it you will be tossed out of the game and your house will loose points. Understand." She said as she looked to the team members.  
  
The entire Gryffindor team and Ravenclaw team nodded.  
  
"Alright. Let this game begin." Madam Hooch said and tossed the quaffle into the air. As it fell Katie Bell was the first to grab it. She flew toward the scoring ring. She tossed it back to Alicia who tried to toss it to Lilly. A Ravenclaw chaser intercepted the pass and flew quickly toward the Gryffindor keeper. He got close and tossed the quaffle toward the inside ring. Dan barely caught this pass. Katie flew by again and caught the toss from Dan. She flew back to the Ravenclaw side. Just then a bludger flew by almost knocking Katie off her broom. She spun and dogged it. The Ravenclaw beater saluted with his bat and flew after the bludger. As he flew another bludger hit him in the side knocking him off is broom. Tobias was behind him and laughed.  
  
"Forgot to watch your backside Ravenclaw. Go Gryffindor!" He shouted and flew off after another bludger.  
  
Harry saw this and it made him giggle. Yes they were a bit like the twins. Only they played a lot rougher. Harry flew around looking for the snitch, but he could not see it anywhere. Just then he saw another Ravenclaw chaser fly with the quaffle. She flew toward the scoring hoops again and tossed the quaffle with a curve. Dan missed it barely and the Ravenclaw team scored.  
  
"Ten points to Ravenclaw." said Lee Jordan.  
  
The Gryffindor audience fell a bit silent while the Ravenclaw supporters cheered and waved yellow and blue flags.  
  
Lilly grabbed the quaffle and headed toward the Ravenclaw side. She dodged a bludger and almost collided with Rocky as he flew by after the bludger. She spun and missed him and continued on her course. She made a fake throw to the right hoop and the Ravenclaw keeper took the bait. With another quick move she threw the quaffle thru the left hoop and scored.  
  
The Gryffindor supporters erupted with excitement. They cheered and the noise echoed around the pitch. Professor McGonagall clapped with enjoyment.  
  
Harry continued to watch and Ravenclaw and Gryffindor continued to battle it out. Suddenly he saw a glint of gold on the pitch near the ground. He flew off quickly toward it. He sped to it and Cho followed his lead. She had also spotted the snitch. The two bumped each other for position. Harry looked at Cho and then to the snitch. As they flew parallel to the ground Harry tried to reach out for the snitch. He suddenly heard Cho Yell. "Harry watch out!"  
  
Harry looked to his left and saw Tobias racing toward him following a bludger. The two collided with a thud. Harry was knocked off his broom. Cho saw the golden snitch again and flew off after it. Harry got up and brushed himself off.. He saw that Tobias was hurt. He motioned that Tobias was hurt and then got back on his broom. He flew off after Cho. He looked around for her and noticed she was very close to catching the snitch. A chaser flew thru them with the quaffle and tossed it toward the scoring ring. With a move like a professional player Dan spun his broom and knocked the quaffle toward Alicia who soon scored again for Gryffindor. Harry didn't take his eyes off Cho and the snitch. He bumped her to make her loose her consentration. This didn't work. Cho almost had the snitch. Harry pushed a bit more with his broom and was soon even with Cho.  
  
"It's almost mine." Cho sputtered out.  
  
"CHO!" Harry yelled as he pulled away.  
  
A Bludger came out of no where and hit Cho in the side knocking her off her broom. Harry raced down and caught Cho before she hit the ground. He laid her on the ground and tried to make sure she was ok. After Harry realized she was just knocked out he looked around for the snitch. He saw a glint of gold Dan and flew up by him.  
  
Harry could tell Dan was getting tired. "Time to end this now." He thought. Harry raced after the snitch. He dove and swerved to avoid the bludgers. Gryffindor scored again and Harry reached out for the snitch. Suddenly the snitch changed direction and flew right at Harry. He flew by and the snitch disappeared. He looked around, but he couldn't locate it. He suddenly felt something moving in his robes. He giggled at the feeling and flew to the ground. He got off his broom and continued to giggle. He reached up his sleeve to get what was tickling him. He pulled his hand out and held the snitch. It had flown up his sleeve and into his robes.  
  
" Harry Potter has the snitch. One hundred and fifty points to Gryffindor. Gryffindor wins!" shouted Lee Jordan. The Gryffindor side erupted with applause and cheers of "Go Harry."  
  
Cho and Tobias were taken off to the hospital wing. Harry smiled. The game had went well. He gave Madam Hooch the snitch to put away and walked over to the side of the stands by Ron and Hermione.  
  
"Good game Harry." Ron said happily.  
  
"Yes, very good game." Hermione chimed in.  
  
"Now that we are winners here. Are you to ready?" "We are." Ron and Hermione said together.  
  
"Ready for what?" came a voice from behind the three.  
  
Standing behind them was Lil, Alex and Lei. The older students looked at the three. 


	20. chapter 19

Chapter 19  
  
  
  
Harry, Hermione and Ron looked at each other. They were unsure of what to tell Lei and the others.  
  
"Ok, what's your plan Harry." Lei said as she walked over.  
  
"P-Plan?" Harry sputtered.  
  
"Harry, I saw what Ron hid. It is and invisibility cloak. I'm not dumb." Lei responded back.  
  
"And how do you know that." Ron said back angrily.  
  
"Ron, your legs disappeared when you dropped it. I notice these things." Lei shrugged.  
  
"I am sorry, but we don't have time for this." Hermione replied. She rose her wand. "Petrificus Totalus."  
  
"Finite Incantatum!" Lil called out.  
  
Hermione's spell was canceled out.  
  
"Don't mess with us fifth year. We know a bit more then we let on. Now are you three going into the woods after Blackcat?" Alex asked.  
  
"And what makes you think that?" Harry asked. A bit of annoyance was in his voice. The plan would have worked if not for the intrusion.  
  
"Harry, everyone knows you go looking for trouble. All the prefects were warned before school started." Lei answered.  
  
"I do not!" Harry said angrily.  
  
Ron looked at the forest and noticed a dark figure going thru the brush.  
  
"Harry, look!" Ron pointed.  
  
Harry turned and also saw the figure.  
  
"Lei, Alex, Lil, if you must know. We are going into the forest. My guess is that Voldemort has her in there and we are going to find her."  
  
"Let us come with Harry, six wands are better then three." Lil asked.  
  
"Ok, but if we get caught."Harry said nervously.  
  
"We won't. We have been around Blackcat long enough to know how to stay out of trouble. Besides prefects can't get into to much trouble. They think they know me." Lei giggled.  
  
"Harry, he's getting away." Hermione pointed out.  
  
Harry looked around. There was only enough room under the cloak for three people.  
  
"How will you guys get to the forest?" Harry asked.  
  
"Harry, you doubt us. Let's show him girls." Lil replied. Each took out their wands and chanted the same spell. There was a slight flash from each of their wands and each of them vanished.  
  
"Where did they go?" Ron asked in amazement.  
  
"They couldn't have disapperated. It isn't allowed on school grounds." Hermione answered.  
  
"We are still here. We have to thank Lei. She had almost the same plan as you Harry. Lei is a charms expert. This invisibility charm works great. Now let's go before we loose sight of him." Alex's voice rang out from where she was standing.  
  
"Wicked." Ron said as he looked to Harry. Harry smiled. He felt more comfortable having more friends behind him. He took out the invisibility cloak and put it over his shoulders. Only his floating head was seen.  
  
"Let's go guys."  
  
Ron and Hermione went under the cloak with Harry. The group made their way to the edge of the forest. The only thing that could be seen was the grass being crushed beneath their feet. The group then entered the forest. Hermione and Ron started to shake a bit with fear. They could hear the others walking behind them and tried to see where the man in the cloak went. After about fifteen minutes of walking the group stopped. Harry lowered the cloak and ever one looked around.  
  
"Dam. Where did he go?" Harry asked.  
  
"I don't know Harry, I haven't seen him." Answered Hermione.  
  
"Guys it's dark now. I think we should go back." Ron said. He was nervous as he turned to see only trees in every direction."  
  
"This is a wild goose chase. See the MLE couldn't find her. Why we thought we could I don't know." Lei said. The group looked around for the way back. "Anyone know how to get back?" asked Ron.  
  
"Nope, but a four points spell would work." Replied Lei confidently.  
  
Just then the group heard a rustling next to them. Harry, Ron and Hermione covered themselves by the cloak. The other three were still invisible. Harry squinted to see what was moving in the forest. Out of the thick brush walked a dog. This one matched the same one he had seen before. The dog looked back at the group and sniffed the air. It then turned and walked into some trees and disappeared into the trunk of one of the trees. Harry wiped his eyes.  
  
"Did you guys see that?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yes." Everyone replied.  
  
"That dog just went thru the trunk of that tree. Do you think it was a ghost?"Ron said.  
  
"Only one way to see." Hermione replied.  
  
The group walked to the trunk the dog vanished thru. Harry put his hand against it and his hand vanished thru it.  
  
"That isn't normal."  
  
"Of corse. A barrier charm, just like they use at Kings Cross Station." Lei said in aw.  
  
"This one is almost as powerful. So who goes first?" asked Alex.  
  
"We will." Harry said.  
  
"Go ahead. We will follow." Lei replied.  
  
Harry looked to Ron and Hermione. The group headed to the border and as they passed they vanished. The group reappeared on the other side. There was a clearing ahead. They waited for the rest of the group. Lei, Alex and Lil let the three know they were thru. The group silently made their way to the lit clearing. Harry's scar started to hurt.  
  
"Harry, are you ok?" Ron whispered.  
  
"It is my scar. It is burning. That means he is close by." Harry replied back in a whisper.  
  
"He may be up ahead. I see torches." Hermione chimed in. The group walked to the edge of the clearing and what they saw surprised everyone in the group. They gasped as they watched the scene unfold in front of them. Harry continued to rub his head as he watched.  
  
In the clearing the group watched as a man clad in black paced in front of another man. This one looked older then the first and rather worn.  
  
"Harry, we are going to move a bit closer to hear what is going on."Lei said. Harry could see the tree branches move a bit as his friends invisible forms passed. Soon Lil, Lei and Alex came to a part of the forest where they could hear the conversation. Harry, Ron and Hermione decided to move along the opposite side of the clearing. They too could hear the conversation. The man in the dark cloak lowered his hood. All of the Gryffindor students gasped when the cloaked figures true identity was revealed. 


	21. chapter 20

Chapter 20  
  
Harry's scar continued to burn as they watched the two figures talking. The first figure lowered his hood and the students watched. The second figure then lowered his hood. Harry almost collapsed from the pain of his scar. As he looked at the face of the second person he shook with fear.  
  
"Voldemort." He said quietly to Hermione and Ron.  
  
"And we all know who the other guy is Harry. I knew he was evil." Ron said.  
  
Lei, Alex and Lil watched from the other side.  
  
"I never would have expected Professor Snape to be this evil. I'm guessing on who the other guy is." Lil whispered.  
  
"You think that is he who must not be named?"Lei asked.  
  
"Guys I don't like this, not one bit. Let's get out of here." Hermione whispered to Harry.  
  
They didn't move. All the students watched as Professor Snape and Lord Voldemort moved to a small section of the clearing. Lord Voldemort waved his wand and the torches nearby lit up.  
  
Harry's heart sank as he looked on. Between two trees tied with her hands outstretched was Blackcat. She looked like she was tortured. The cloak she wore was stained and torn up. Her eyes were sunken in and she looked very thin and weak. Her skin was almost white. Hermione had to look away. The sight made her sick to her stomach.  
  
Lil had keep whispering to Lei and Alex. The two wanted to run and save Blackcat.  
  
"Guys wait. If we run in there now we will all be killed."Lil said .  
  
"Lil, Blackcat needs our help. Look at her." Alex hissed in anger.  
  
"Lil's right Alex. Besides let's see how this plays out."Lei whispered.  
  
"I don't care. Look at Blackcat. She's hurt." Alex hissed again.  
  
"Alex. We can see that. But rushing in there isn't the way to help. So calm down." Lil said softly and calmly.  
  
The dog by Snape and Voldemort looked up and to the three. Lord Voldemort saw this and so did Snape.  
  
"Do you see something boy. Do we have visitors?" Lord Voldemort asked. His voice was dripping with evil.  
  
The dog's eyes flashed red and it looked up at Voldemort.  
  
"Never mind the mut. We have business. Why have you summoned me my Lord?" Snape asked.  
  
"You're the closest Death eater I know in these parts. And I wanted to let you know of my plan. So that you may make sure all goes well." Lord Voldemort hissed.  
  
"Plan?" Snape asked.  
  
"But of corse. I have found a most ingenious way to get rid of not one, but three of my rivals all in the same day."  
  
"Who? And how may I ask do you wish to accomplish this my Lord?" Snape asked again.  
  
"With this child of corse." Lord Voldemort sneered at Blackcat.  
  
"How can a child help you?" Snape questioned. " She is nothing special."  
  
"Snape you fool. She is everything. With her I shall finally be rid of Lord Mondragon, that Potter child and Dumbledore. What better weapon then a child none of them dare attack."  
  
"What do you mean? I still don't understand. She would not attack her own father."  
  
"Not willingly of corse. However with the right guidance that can be arranged. Snape, I've learned to control her other form. As I'm sure you have guessed. She has a weak mind now. This child will accomplish what I could not. She will take care of my enemies and help me regain my rightful place as ruler."  
  
"And what if she doesn't."  
  
"Oh, she will. And after she is finished I will kill her like the piece of garbage she is. I will have no more use for her."Lord Voldemort replied as he moved closer to Blackcat.  
  
He bent down to her and grabbed her by the chin to look her in the eyes. His red eyes pierced right into her. She tried to look away, but she was too weak.  
  
Harry almost fell again from the pain in his scar. It burned brightly. Ron and Hermione struggled to hold him up and keep him silent.  
  
Lord Voldemort glared at Blackcat.  
  
"Isn't that right child. You are the key. First I will have you kill your own father."  
  
"Never." She replied. Her voice was a whisper and raspy.  
  
"Foolish girl, you have no say. You can not fight me anymore. You are weak. You can't even stand on your own anymore."  
  
"Untie me and I'll show you how weak I am." She managed to hiss.  
  
Voldemort glared.  
  
"You think you still have some fight left. I think your bluffing."  
  
He stood up and went to Snape.  
  
"Show me how loyal a Death eater you are. Put a Cruciatus curse on her." Lord Voldemort hissed evilly.  
  
Snape went a bit white. He did not want to put a forbidden curse on Blackcat. Even though he despised her she was still a student of his. He closed his eyes and felt Lord Mondragon's hands around his neck. He looked to Lord Voldemort.  
  
"Do it Snape. Or I shall kill you right here for being a traitor."Lord Voldemort glared at Snape.  
  
Professor Snape walked over to Blackcat. She looked weakly up at him and asked him not to in a weak voice. She could tell this was painful for him. He rose his wand and readied himself. She braced herself for the spell.  
  
Professor Snape closed his eyes and waved his wand "Cruccio!"  
  
Blackcat suddenly contorted in pain. A yelp escaped her lips as she twisted. She was still tied so she couldn't get away. Her entire body continued to be racked with excruciating pain. Hermione, Lil and Alex had to look away from the sight of their friend in pain. It was almost too much for them to bear. Lei took out her wand and readied it. She had enough.  
  
"Lei don't." Lil said.  
  
Lei didn't say anything back. She moved into the clearing. Her anger getting the best of her she rose her wand. Alex and Lil also walked out to the clearing. The three remained silent. They saw movement in the bush behind Blackcat and figured it had to be the other three under the cloak. Professor Snape stopped the curse and looked to Lord Voldemort.  
  
"Nicely done." He replied as he bent down to Blackcat again. She was now limp and unconcious.  
  
"A little too much I think, she will live, at least until I decide to kill her. My plan will go into effect tomorrow at the dueling tournament Snape. Do not give yourself away. Now go. You are of no more use here."  
  
Professor Snape bowed and put the hood of his cloak over his face again. He turned to leave and almost bumped into Lei. He turned when he got beside her and looked right thru her. Lei could tell he was in pain for what he did. This shocked her. Lord Voldemort continued to look at Blackcat.  
  
"Silly girl. You are the key to me getting everything I lost back. First take out that Potter boy, then take out your father. Finally I will have you destroy the one man who stands in my way, Albus Dumbledore. Now we just wait for the right moment to unleash you." Lord Voldemort grinned evilly. He raised his hood and his red eyes glowed. He turned his back on Blackcat. Hermione and Ron took this as their cue to get Harry out of there. The three walked slowly around to the other part of the clearing. They waited and saw some branches move. Soon the entire group was standing around each other.  
  
"Are we all here?" Lil whispered.  
  
"Yes, I am." Said Alex  
  
"Me too."Replied Lei.  
  
"We need to get out of here. Harry isn't doing so good." Hermione whispered.  
  
"Ok guys. Let's go the way we came. As soon as we are out of the forest we will find a Professor." Lil said.  
  
"I don't think any of them will believe us, we are not supposed to be out of the castle remember." Hermione replied.  
  
"Dam, that's right. Come on, before anyone sees we are gone." Alex said. The group made their way to out of the forest slowly. They walked to the castle. The only thing that could be seen was their footprints on the moist grass of the school grounds as they made their way into the castle. Soon the group was back inside the common room. Lei removed the invisibility charms and Hermione took off the invisibility cloak. They laid Harry down on a chair.  
  
"You ok Harry." Ron asked.  
  
"I will be in a bit. What do we do now?" He questioned.  
  
" We have to wait. That is all we can do. Otherwise we risk losing points and getting Gryffindor in trouble. I don't want to be expelled just yet Harry."Lei smiled.  
  
"Points, your worried about points? Our friend is hurt out there and we are just going to wait. I say we tell the MLE, or even Dumbledore. He has to know." Alex sputtered. "We will, right now we all need rest. We will all go to the headmaster in the morning. No use getting into more trouble. We are in enough of it as is." Lei answered back.  
  
The group sat silently trying to figure out how to explain things to the Headmaster in the morning. 


	22. chapter 21

Chapter 21  
  
The students woke up for the new day and met each other in the common room. It was clear that none of them slept well. All of them worried about Blackcat. They walked to a corner of the common room to talk.  
  
"So what do we do now. We can't leave her out there. He said he would kill her." Alex asked.  
  
"What can we do. We are trapped. If we tell what we saw then we get expelled." Hermione said.  
  
"Guys, we have to tell Dumbledore. I'm sure he would understand." Lei chimed in.  
  
"Like he will believe us over Professor Snape." Ron replied.  
  
"It is worth a try. If you all want I will tell him." Harry answered.  
  
"We all will. We are in this together." Lil said as she looked to the others.  
  
"Let's get going, we may be able to catch him in his office before classes start."  
  
The group nodded and walked out of the common room together. As they walked down the hall they chatted a bit. The group rounded the corner and suddenly came face to face with Professor Snape.  
  
The group stopped and some of them went a bit white.  
  
"Where would a group of Gryffindors be going at this hour. Right before classes are to start." He sneered.  
  
"We were going to the library sir." Hermione blurted out.  
  
"If that is the case Ms. Granger then this group is headed the wrong way. I'm sure by now you of all people know the correct way." Snape's voice pierced right thru Hermione.  
  
"Sir, Hermione is following us. We are going to have a word with the headmaster." Lei answered. Her voice was strong.  
  
"Well prefect. I suggest you keep this group under control. We wouldn't want your house to loose any more of the few points you have."  
  
"Yes sir." Lei replied.  
  
The others in the group gave Snape a glare.  
  
"I do suggest you keep your opinions to yourself Gryffindors. And do watch yourselves."Snape replied and turned. He walked down the hall. His black cloak swaying as he walked and disappeared down the hall.  
  
"I don't like the way he sounded."Alex said angrily.  
  
"Come on. Dumbledore's office is up ahead. Let's go." Lei replied.  
  
The group walked on. They soon stood in front of the statue guarding the entrance to Professor Dumbledore's office.  
  
"Ok, anyone know the password?" Lil asked.  
  
The group shrugged.  
  
"He changes it a lot." Alex answered.  
  
"Let me give it a go." Harry replied  
  
"Ok, it is probably the name of a candy." Lei smiled  
  
"Ok," Harry said, "lemon drops? Cockroach clusters, Sugar quills?"  
  
Harry continued to repeat candies until he finally said one that opened the door.  
  
"Very good Harry." Lei replied.  
  
"Thanks." Harry smiled back.  
  
The group made their way up the door of the office and knocked. The sound of muffled voices came from inside. The locks could be heard moving on the door and it creaked open. Lei was the first to enter.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore sir?" Lei asked as she poked her head in.  
  
"Come in Lei, do come in." The headmaster answered as he sat at his desk.  
  
The group entered slowly. Harry noticed what looked to be a statue of a black dog sitting in the dark corner. He smiled when he realized the dog moved.  
  
"Sirius." Harry thought and smiled.  
  
"Sorry for the intrusion sir, but we didn't know where to go. We have some information."Lei began.  
  
"Go on." Professor Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as he leaned forward.  
  
The group looked at each other and waited for Lei to begin. They all had seen the same thing.  
  
"Well sir, we um, we found Blackcat." Lei said. She looked down to the floor.  
  
Dumbledore looked to Sirius and then to the group.  
  
"Professor Snape has also informed me of this. He too has found her. May I ask how you found her?" The headmaster questioned.  
  
"Well sir," Lei looked to the group. "Sir we went into the forest together. We found Blackcat. Voldemort has her. He is going to use her to kill Lord Mondragon, Harry and you sir."  
  
"Well is that the case." Dumbledore looked at them seriously."Harry, I did ask that you not go looking for her. You did disobey my strict orders. As for the rest of you, were you not told to stay out of the forest since it is off limits?"  
  
The group looked to the floor and nodded.  
  
"Sir, I'm sorry. I didn't know what else to do. We followed Professor Snape in to the forest. Sir he put an unforgivable curse on Blackcat."Harry said in a quiet tone.  
  
"Yes, I'm aware of that. He explained the situation to me."  
  
"Sir?" Lil asked with confusion in her voice.  
  
"Professor Snape used to be a Death Eater. He no longer is. He works for me." Dumbledore answered her.  
  
"Sir, but we saw him in the woods with Voldemort." Lei spat out.  
  
"Yes, as a spy. Lord Voldemort does not know Snape is on my side. I saved him from the MLE. He is indebted to me."  
  
"That doesn't mean he isn't evil." Hermione sputtered.  
  
"Children, you have too many questions that I can not answer. I am aware of Voldemort's plans. Do not worry yourselves. It is all being taken care of," Dumbledore smiled and looked at Sirius who winked, " As for breaking the rules I have set forth, each of you will loose twenty five points from Gryffindor house."  
  
The students looked up in shock. That meant one hundred and fifty points were removed from their score. That left Gryffindor in last place for the house cup. Dumbledore motioned for the students to leave. The group sadly walked out.  
  
"Harry, stay for a moment." Dumbledore replied.  
  
Harry watched the group leave and turned to the headmaster.  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Take a seat. I need to explain some things to you."  
  
Harry sat and waited. Dumbledore waved his wand and the door locked behind Harry. Sirius moved form out of the corner and changed into his human form.  
  
"Getting into trouble I see Harry." Sirius smiled. "Like father, like son."  
  
"Excuse me." Harry asked.  
  
"You remind me of James Harry. That's all." Sirius answered as he took his seat. 


	23. chapter 22

Chapter 22  
  
Harry sat in Professor Dumbledore's office. He looked between Siris and Professor Dumbledore.  
  
"What is it you wanted to talk to me about sir?" Harry asked. He let his feet swing in the chair. He was a bit nervous.  
  
"Harry, we know you want to help Blackcat. Right now you are as much as a target as myself or Lord Mondragon. We are full grown wizards and can take care of ourselves. You however are not. That is why I asked for Sirius to come. Professor Snape explained to me what happened out there. Harry, Sirius is willing to help protect you until we can help Blackcat."  
  
"Does her father know sir?" Harry asked.  
  
"No, we have refrained from telling him, due to the fact that his anger is a bit out of control. I do not wish for him to attack another of my professors."  
  
"I see." Harry said. The pictures of Blackcat getting hurt were still fresh in his mind.  
  
"Harry, don't worry. I came to help you ok. Just think of me as your best friend. Ok." Sirius said. He smiled and then looked to Dumbledore.  
  
Harry looked to Sirius and smiled.  
  
"Harry the next event will take place tonight. We are trying to set up a trap for Lord Voldemort. And we want to capture Blackcat. We don't know who she will go after first. She will not be in control. Sirius will be there in the shadows waiting. Ok." Dumbledore said calmly.  
  
"Yes, I'll be there. I may be the one person Voldemort doesn't expect. No one should. Now Harry, don't tell anyone I'll be there. Don't even tell Ron or Hermione ok."Sirius asked.  
  
"Ok Sirius, but aren't you worried with so many MLE officers around?" Harry asked with concern in his voice.  
  
"They don't know I'm an animagus Harry. So that's why I need for you not to tell anyone. If rumors spread around that I was here I wouldn't be able to hide."  
  
"Ok, I won't say a word. Does the contest start after classes?" Harry questioned.  
  
"Yes, and it looks like you and Mr. Malfoy are the first contestants. Lord Mondragon has requested it be that way. Numbers were drawn for the other contestants." Dumbledore smiled.  
  
"So young Harry is facing Malfoy's son. That should be a good fight. Good luck Harry." Sirius said.  
  
"Yes he is." Dumbledore replied. There came a knock at the door and Sirius looked to Dumbledore. He then changed into his dog form and walked into the corner. Dumbledore walked over and unlocked the office doors. Professor Snape stood in the doorway.  
  
"Sir, we need a word." He said. He then saw Harry and glared. "Maybe another time sir."  
  
"No, no Professor Snape, Harry was just leaving."  
  
As Dumbledore said this Harry got up from the chair and smiled at Sirius. He turned to Professor Dumbledore.  
  
"Thank you sir. I'll be on my way to class now."  
  
Professor Snape moved out of Harry's way. Harry could feel his icy gaze upon him.  
  
"See you in class Potter. And do not forget your homework assignment."  
  
Harry didn't pay attention and walked off out of the office and to his first class of the day.  
  
The day passed slowly for Harry. Thoughts of Blackcat being tortured by Snape replayed themselves in his mind. He had trouble concentrating in transfiguration and charms. Then came Potions with Professor Snape. He could not even look at Professor Snape without getting a sick feeling in his stomach. He struggled to keep his eyes on his parchment and not look at the professor. This proved to be difficult. Professor Snape directed every question to Harry. When Harry didn't answer or look up Snape took points away from Gryffindor. All the other students moaned with disgust.  
  
"You can blame Mr. Potter's lack of knowledge Gryffindor for your points being taken."The Professor snarled.  
  
Harry struggled with his thoughts. He wanted to get up and blast Snape across the room and hurt him the way he had hurt Blackcat. He saw that Ron wanted to do the same. The bell was the only thing that saved Harry.  
  
"Saved by the bell." Harry thought as he walked out of class angrily.  
  
Rumors spread around the school that due to some students rule breaking Gryffindor was last in the house points. Harry couldn't look another Gryffindor in the face as he made his way to the common room. He went up the steps to the portrait. Ron followed him from potions.  
  
"Tough class today Harry. He really picked on you." Ron said.  
  
"Yes he did. Ron I almost lost it in there. He was saved by the bell." Harry said with anger.  
  
"Harry, save it for Malfoy. Remember you face him. I'll be in the stands just in case Crabbe or Goyle try anything." Ron said excitedly.  
  
"Thanks Ron. I may need it." Harry looked at Ron and smiled.  
  
The two sat down by the fire and started to go over dueling spells. Ron had checked out a book on dueling spells from the library and they were trying to find good curses to use on Malfoy.  
  
Soon Lei, Alex, and Lil walked in followed by Sid and Hitoeme.  
  
"You guys ready for the finals?" Sid asked. She looked to Lei and Alex.  
  
"Yeah. I can't wait. I have some new charms I want to try out." Lei said.  
  
Harry looked at Lei. Lei looked back and a bit of sadness crossed her face. She hid it when she looked back to her friends.  
  
Harry and Ron continued and were joined by Hermione.  
  
"Harry, since you are facing Malfoy I'll have to face some one else. I hope I do well." She said  
  
"Hermione you're the best one here. Your one of the smartest I know." Ron replied. Clearly he was very excited about the tournament. He knew that Blackcat would show, but that didn't deter his enthusiasm.  
  
"This should prove to be very interesting." Lil chimed in.  
  
Alex, Lei and Lil moved over to Harry and Ron. Lil took a look at the book in Harry's hands.  
  
"Oh, I read that one. I hear your facing Draco Malfoy in the contest Harry."  
  
"Yes, I'm looking for a good curse." Harry replied back to Lil.  
  
"Oh, then you may want to read chapter 4. I memorized it. Very evil charms in there. Some of them rather funny." Lei butted in.  
  
"Oh, I bet you have Lei." Alex smiled.  
  
"Course. It's must if your like me and you want to get in the Ministry. I don't know anyone in there so I have to work hard." Lei smiled.  
  
"Lei, I'm sure you will get what ever job you go for." Alex said.  
  
"Thanks Alex."  
  
They group giggled as they went over good charms for Harry to use on Malfoy. Lei even showed Harry the hair charm she had perfected. The same one she used on Doug earlier this year.  
  
Harry caught on quickly and was able to change his friends hair color with ease.  
  
"Very good Harry." Lil smiled as she watched him preform the charm.  
  
"I think Malfoy will be surprised when Harry changes his hair to bright pink. That will look cool." Alex giggled.  
  
The group continued to practice until Professor Mcgonagall came in to fetch the Gryffindor students.  
  
"Gryffindor, all those who want to witness the contest and those who are involved please follow me to the great hall." Professor McGonagall said as she turned to leave.  
  
Harry and the others followed her to he Great Hall. As they entered they noticed the tables were gone and a long rectangular platform was stretched out in the middle of the room. There was a empty section where the Gryffindor students were to sit. They were guided over and seated.  
  
"This is were you will be dueling. Your name will be called and you will stand on your respective sides. Lord Mondragon will motion for the duel to begin. The first one to either knock out the opponent or to make their opponent unable to continue will be the winner and advance. The looser will have all charms and curses removed and will have to take their seat among their house. Understood."  
  
The Gryffindor group nodded and sat down. Soon some other students from the other houses were lead in. Harry saw Professor Snape leading Malfoy and some Slytherin students to a special section. Harry figured these were the students who would be dueling. Harry and the others looked at each other.  
  
"You ready Harry." Lei asked.  
  
"I hope so Lei, I hope so." Harry answered as he checked to make sure he had his wand. After confirming that he did have it he waited. Everyone saw Lord Mondragon walk in. He looked worse then before. His appearance reminded Harry of Blackcat in the woods and he shivered. Lord Mondragon took his seat in the judges booth and waved to Professor Dumbledore to begin.  
  
Professor Dumbledore rose from his seat and looked around.  
  
"Students of Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin this is the finals of the contest of spells. Many of you have done a fine job to get to this point. I wish you all luck. However only one winner can be declared. As I said before this contest began the winner will receive four hundred points for his or her house. Lord Mondragon has graciously put in another prize."  
  
The students smiled and looked to Professor Dumbledore. Whispers echoed thru out the groups of students.  
  
"Silence."Professor Dumbledore said. The groups went silent once more. " The second prize to the winner will be a position with in the Ministry of Magic itself. It will be the students choosing as to which division they will join. I wish good luck to all the contestants. Let the contest continue." 


	24. chapter 23

Chapter 23  
  
The students clapped as Professor Dumbledore finished his speech. Professor Dumbledore sat down. Sitting in the shadows watching was a big black dog. Professor Dumbledore explained to the MLE agents that the dog was a form of protection. He claimed the dog could sense the presence of a were-wolf faster then any man could. They didn't bother fighting with the headmaster. They only figured the dog was another of Professor Dumbledore's crazy notions of protection. Harry saw the dog and smiled. He knew better. Professor McGonagall walked onto the platform again and held up her hand to silence everyone.  
  
"Now, we do have a challenge that was issued and accepted. As is custom the challenger and the one who accepted must go first."  
  
She looked up to Lord Mondragon who nodded in approval. Professor McGonagall looked at Harry and then turned to look at Draco.  
  
"Harry Potter verse Draco Malfoy. Will both contestants take their respective places on the dueling platform."  
  
Harry rose from his seat. He was a bit shaky, however that passed as he took his place on one end of the rectangular platform. Draco smiled evilly to Professor Snape and walked to his place. His wand was already out. Harry followed and took his own wand out.  
  
"Be careful Harry." Hermione whispered to him from her seat.  
  
Harry nodded and looked to Draco. Draco sneered evilly at Harry and looked to Professor McGonagall.  
  
"Alright you two. No forbidden curses. Though you were taught them last year and not by choice. All other curses are fair game. Use what you have learned and try to disable your opponent. Good luck both of you." Professor McGonagall told Harry and Draco. She then stepped off the platform and let Harry and Draco face each other.  
  
"Are you scared yet Potter?" Draco asked with pure hate in his voice.  
  
"Of you, not in the slightest Malfoy." Harry said with as much hate.  
  
Harry rose his wand into a defensive position. Draco did the same. Lord Mondragon rose his hand and lowered it. Draco was the first to shoot off a spell. It was a water charm and shocked Harry. It pushed him back with a small jet of water. Harry almost fell off the platform. Harry in turn shot a leg locker curse at Malfoy. Draco's legs stuck together like glue and he had to jump to keep his balance. Harry giggled a bit as he watched Draco almost fall. Draco hit Harry with a jelly legs jinx. Harry began to wobble also. Both students struggled for balance. Harry then turned and hit Draco with another charm. "Expelliarmus!"Harry shouted.  
  
Draco's wand flew from his hand and slid across the platform. "Scared Malfoy?" Harry said with a small smile.  
  
"Never Potter. You'll have to do your worst." Draco glared as he tried to reach down to pick up his wand.  
  
"Transfigurus animalias polcatium!" Harry said as he waved his wand.  
  
Suddenly Draco bent over like he was in pain. His hair turned white and a stripe appeared down his backside. He grew black fur and fell to the ground. He vanished within his clothes. After a moment or two there was a small moving pile of fur in draco's clothes. There was a gasp and the students moved away from the platform as fast at they could. Harry giggled as a black creature with a white stripe wiggled its way out of the clothes.  
  
The Gryffindor students giggled and Professor Snape sneered at the predicament his student had gotten into.  
  
"That form suits you Draco." Harry giggled, "and for good measure here."  
  
Harry waved his wand again and the white stripe on Draco's back turned and odd shade of hot pink. Most of the students couldn't help but giggle. Lord Mondragon rose his hand to end the bout.  
  
"Nicely done Potter."Lord Mondragon said as he looked to the skunk.  
  
Professor Snape sneered and grumbled as he walked over to the skunk. It turned and as if on cue it sprayed Professor Snape. The students burst into laughter. The smell became to much for some and the room had to be aired out. The Professors used charms to neutralize the smell. They also opened some windows and a door to let a breeze in. Draco was transformed back and Snape gave him a weeks detention for what he did. Draco didn't realize what he had done and slipped out from the great hall. Harry giggled some more and went to sit with his friends. They patted him on the back and continued to make jokes about Draco.  
  
Professor McGonagall rose.  
  
"Students please. That show is now over. I suggest you do not tease Mr. Malfoy about his loss. Though I must say a very nice transfiguration charm Mr. Potter. I sensed you would catch on sooner or later. Now for the next pair." Her words seemed to echo around the great hall. She pulled out a little black box and two names jumped out. She read them. They were for two ravenclaw girls. The two battled and one of them won the contest easily with only five spells. The day continued into nightfall. Finally the last two were called.  
  
"Hermione Granger versus Prefect Lei Macomber."  
  
Hermione's face went a bit white. She would have to face the one other student besides Blackcat that she was scared of. She was confident that she could beat any other Gryffindor. However Lei was a Prefect. Lei also was an expert at charms. On more then one occasion Hermione had seen Lei perfecting her charms with Professor Flitwick. She also knew Lei tutored others in the art of charms. Lei got to her feet and climbed on to the platform. She stood at one end and waved for Hermione to stand on the other end.  
  
"Come on Hermione. I won't beat you too bad." Lei said with a warm smile.  
  
Hermione couldn't tell if the smile was true or a way of making her loose her cool. Hermione took out her wand and walked to the other end of the platform. Professor McGonagall wished both Hermione and Lei luck and went back to her seat. Lord Mondragon rose his hand and with a wave the duel began.  
  
Hermione was the first to fire off a spell. She hit Lei with a Jelly legs jinx. Lei wobbled and quickly preformed the counter charm. She then raised her wand to Hermione.  
  
"Changio colorio!" Lei shouted. Suddenly Hermione's hair turned an odd shade of green. Lei giggled a bit.  
  
"Tarantallegra!" Hermione shouted as she waved her wand. The spell hit Lei and she started to dance uncontrollably.  
  
"Oh yes, I love to dance. Hey guys look at me go." Lei said giggling, " why don't you giggle to Hermione. Rictusempra!"  
  
Hermione was hit and started to giggle. She couldn't stop. The students looked on as one of the two contestants was dancing and enjoying it and the other couldn't stop laughing. This made some of the students giggle also.  
  
"Enough of this. Though I like to dance I have to stop this."Lei replied as she enchanted the counter curse.  
  
Hermione was still laughing and unable to preform the counter curse.  
  
"Binarious!" Lei shouted. Ropes flew from her wand and wrapped around Hermione who continued to laugh.  
  
Lord Mondragon waved his hand and the duel ended.  
  
"I declare Lei Macomber the winner of this duel Though Hermione Granger did put up a good fight. I congratulate you two on the nice use of spells." Lord Mondragon said from his seat.  
  
As he spoke Hermione looked around the room and continued to giggle. She caught sight of something in the corner of the room. Her face went from joy to fear. She couldn't stop laughing. The dog beside Dumbledore sniffed the air and started to growl. Lei took one look at Hermione and saw something was wrong. She turned around and came face to face with a figure dressed all in black. She instantly recognized the figure.  
  
"B-Black?"  
  
"Yes." Came a low growl from under the cloak. All that could be seen were glowing red eyes under the cloak.  
  
Dumbledore looked to Sirius and then to Lord Mondragon who's gaze was locked on the figure who had appeared silently. 


	25. another authors note to my fans

Thanks for all the great reviews. This is turning into a regular book isn't it. Sorry for the grammar errors and spelling. I'm trying to do the best I can. As for the animagi animagus thing.I'm not even sure what chapter I did that in..sigh.. Am I bad or what.  
  
Well your reviews are keeping me writing. I don't know how this will end. But when it does its gonna be good..(I hope)  
  
Blackcat. 


	26. chapter 24

Chapter 24  
  
  
  
The dark figure in the corner didn't make a move. Dumbledore looked at Professor Mcgonagall and motioned for her to try and get the other students out of the Great hall and away from danger. She hurried to move all the students away. Blackcat saw this and glared at Dumbledore.  
  
"Let them stay and watch the demise of their beloved headmaster." She growled. With a wave of her wand the doors of the Great Hall were slammed shut and locked. She grinned evilly under her cloak.  
  
"Blackcat, stop this, come on you're my friend. Your better then this." Lei spat out. She gripped her wand tightly.  
  
"Silly girl. Get out of my way. Your attempts to stop me from my goal will only fail." Blackcat growled. With another wave of her wand Lei was sent sprawling back and into a group of Hufflepuff students. Alex and Lil went to Lei's side and helped her up. "This isn't going to be pretty." Lil said. "We have to get out of here. Out of harms way." Alex replied. "I don't know how. The doors are locked."  
  
"Come on students stay together. In a group. We will get you all out of this." Professor McGonagall said with worry in her voice. She too was unsure how to get out.  
  
Lord Mondragon rose and went to stand in front of his daughter.  
  
"Blackcat dear, you don't want to hurt anyone. Stop this silly nonsense. Enough foolish games." Lord Mondragon said. He reached out and pushed off the hood from Blackcat's head revealing her face..  
  
"As you wish father." She growled, " no games."  
  
She removed the rest of the cloak. Her face was pale and her eyes sunken. She looked as if she hadn't slept or eaten in weeks. She winced in pain and doubled over. Lord Mondragon instinctively went to console his daughter.  
  
"Lord Mondragon NO!" Yelled Professor Lupin from the corner. He ran over and pushed Lord Mondragon out of the way. " Don't you see what's going on."  
  
"Fool"Blackcat said in a growl. Suddenly black fur erupted around her body and she grew. Her face contorted twisted into a form of a wolfs muzzle. The mass of fur and clothing pulsed and the full transformation took effect. The other students by Professor Mcgonagall screamed in horror. Many of them had never seen a were-wolf, nor had any seen one fully change in front of them. After a few moments a large black paw swiped at Professor Lupin sending him flying to the nearest wall. His head collided with it and he was knocked out. Harry, Hermione, Ron, and the others looked on, standing before them was a fully formed were-wolf. It let out and loud, low howl as it's eyes glowed red in the light of the glowing torches.  
  
Professor Dumbledore saw that the rest of the students were in great danger and waved his wand. The doors suddenly disappeared.  
  
"What one wizard can do, Blackcat a greater wizard has the power to undo." He said with a knowing glare in his eyes.  
  
She growled angrily at Professor Dumbledore's words. She turned and looked for her first target. It just happened to be Lord Mondragon who was starting to get up from being knocked down by Professor Lupin. He looked up in time to see his daughter pounce on him and pin him to the ground. He was laid out on his backside staring right into the face of the killer. Her full body weight was on top of him. Her white fangs glaring against the black fur covering her face. Her eyes glowed and evil read. He was held down by his shoulders to the ground.  
  
"You have been a thorn in my side too long Mondragon. Now that thorn gets removed by no one other then your own daughter. Oh the irony of it all." Blackcat's voice was clearly not her own. It was full of malice and hatred..  
  
"Voldemort." Lord Mondragon hissed.  
  
She wrapped her big wolf paws around his neck and started to choke him. Her inch long claws started to dig into his flesh. Suddenly as if on cue, the large black dog that was beside Professor Dumbledoere shot out of the shadows and hit the were-wolf. The dog hit her with such force that she was knocked off and away from Lord Mondragon. The dog landed on it's feet and continued to bark and growl at Blackcat..  
  
"Silly mut stay out of this!" Blackcat yelled.  
  
Lord Mondragon stood up slowly and tried to clear his head again. Seizing her chance she took his wand and preformed the Crucio curse. The dog doubled over in pain. She then shot a curse toward Professor Dumbledore. Seeing his friend in danger Professor Snape jumped in front of the curse and took the full brunt of it. He fell to the ground and writhed at the pain from the curse spread thru out his body.  
  
"I knew you were a traitor Snape. Snakes like you have it in their blood." She roared.  
  
"Better," Professor Snape said between gasps of pain, "to be a traitor then to live in fear of a shadow."  
  
"Very foolish now you will die too." She growled. Her eyes continued to blaze red .  
  
The Black dog from before had gotten up and with renewed strength attacked again and this time got her in the forearm. She tried desperatly to remove the animal by shaking him of but it did not work.  
  
Harry watched in fear as the dog kept it's grip on the forearm of the were- wolf. Ron and the other Gryffindors were lead out before the battle, but Harry, Hermione, Alex, Lil, Lei and Sid decided to stay. They broke off from the group and went back to the Great Hall to see if they could help.  
  
With another wave of her arm the dog was dislodged and thrown against the wall.  
  
"I will kill you later you mut." Blackcat barked and turned back to see Harry by the door."Mr Potter come here. I wish to speak to you as a friend."  
  
As the dog was dislodged it changed into Sirius. His concentration was lost and he could no longer keep the dog form. Lord Mondragon instantly recognized who he was, but he was in pain from the attack.  
  
Harry didn't move. He only clutched his wand as he looked at his friend.  
  
" Do you mean me cat?" He asked with fear in his voice. He too noticed Sirius on the ground. He also noticed Lord Mondragon near him. He wanted to help Sirius escape, but the wolf blocked the way.  
  
'Who else here is named Potter."Her voice was more demanding.  
  
Harry gulped and looked to Professor Dumbledore who smiled at him. Professor Dumbledore winked and turned to Blackcat,.  
  
"My dear no matter what form you take you are only hiding from yourself."  
  
"Shut up you old coot. No one listens to your rambling anymore."  
  
Professor Sprout helped Snape to a chair.  
  
"As for you," She turned to Harry, "prepare to die and meet your parents."  
  
"Not today Blackcat." Harry said, "Blackcat, I know the true you is in there somewhere. Now fight him. I know you can, you know it. My friend would never hurt anyone like this. Look around at what you have done.  
  
The wolf just laughed at him. Harry continued his stance. His confidence in his friend renewed a bit. He figured he may be able to give the others a chance to subdue her.  
  
Lord Mondragon winced as he sat up. He glanced at Harry who was by the door and then to Blackcat. Blackcat saw that he was awake and growled again. "But this is the real me Potter. Don't you see, this is what I wanted."  
  
Harry's hand rose to meet the druid charm he had received earlier in the year and he removed it from his neck and swung it in front of him.  
  
"Blackcat do you remember this, do you remember where we got it?"  
  
"It's only a blasted charm, nothing more. You look for things that are not there Potter. There is no such thing as friendship, only betrayal. There is no such thing as evil or good, only true power and I have it." She growled again.  
  
'I don't believe you Blackcat. This is not you. And I will find a way to bring you back." Harry said. As he held the charm he could feel his confidence rising and took a step toward Blackcat.  
  
"Oh yes Potter." She smiled an evil smile and moved closer to him. She wanted to see what the child had in store.  
  
"Come on Cat. Don't do this. We are friends and always will be. Remember the Manticore? Or how about how we defeated Wormtail?" Harry asked.  
  
The wolf continued to stare at him. Lord Mondragon got up and went to interrupt.  
  
"Blackcat please. Don't do this its foolish" Lord Mondragon asked.  
  
She growled angrily at him and with a swipe sent him flying. A sickening thud was heard as he crashed thru some chairs. Her red eyes fixed once again on Harry.  
  
"Come on cat. Think. Fight it." Harry pleaded.  
  
"Come on cat. We all know you can fight this." Lei said from behind Blackcat. She turned around and saw Lei, Lil, Alex, Sid, Hitoeme, and Hermione standing by the door. They all nodded at Blackcat.  
  
"We all know your strong Cat, now prove it. Don't let him win. You don't want to do this and we know it." Lil blurted out. Each of them clutched their wands.  
  
Blackcat took a step back as her gaze shifted from Lei and the others to Harry and back. Dumbledore moved from his spot to stand beside Harry.  
  
"Blackcat listen, you and only you have the power to fight this. We can help, but you must fight him. Push him out of your mind. We can do the rest." His words were calm and smooth. His eyes twinkled in the firelight.  
  
Blackcat continued to back away as the barrage of kind words hit her like sledgehammers. Suddenly she gripped her head and howled in pain.  
  
"That's it. Your doing it Blackcat!" Harry yelled.  
  
Blackcat fell to her knees. She continued to hold her head. Her eyes shifted from blood red to their normal shade of steel blue and back again. The group of students stayed put. Lei wanted to console her friend, but Alex held her back.  
  
"No," Blackcat seemed to hiss. "Your mine. Only mine. Your weak. They are all weak. I am strong and won't allow this."  
  
"Come now. Blackcat is very strong. And we are well aware of your deception Voldemort. You can't hide t now." Dumbledore replied.  
  
"Fools. All fools, you will all die." The voice in Blackcat's throat hissed.  
  
Again she howled as her eyes became blue once more and seemed to keep that way for a moment.  
  
"Your doing it Cat. Keep it up, just a bit more." Lil said happily. The others took this hint and continued to cheer her on as the inner struggle for Blackcat erupted violently.  
  
There seemed to be two people inside her. They were in turmoil. The were- wolf shook and growled and spat out. Dumbledore waved to the students to move back. They did and could only watch as Blackcat fought off her attacker from the inside.  
  
"No, I won't allow this. You are mine. I command it." A voice spat out.  
  
"Not anymore. I control me and I hate you." Blackcat's voice echoed thru the great hall.  
  
The were-wolf shuddered again and there was a flash. The students looked away blinded for a second. When they regained part of their sight Blackcat was in her human form again. She was weak and curled up in a ball on the floor. All around her was a mist that seemed of pure evil.  
  
Dumbledore raised his wand. "Voldemort, leave that child alone." His voice was strong and to the point.  
  
"Fool, she is mine and always will be." The mist growled.  
  
"No she will not be." Dumbledore said as he began to wave his wand. A strong wind filled the Great hall and as it swirled it took the mist with it.  
  
"No. I will be back, I will have my revenge on you all." The mist hissed as it disappeared out the window with a gust of wind.  
  
Dumbledore went to Blackcat's side and helped her up.  
  
"Are you alright my child?" He asked in a kind tone. Blackcat's friends went to help her also. Professor McGonagall went to help Lord Mondragon up from the wreck of chairs.  
  
"So tired." was all Blackcat could weakly say before she passed out.  
  
Dumbledore motioned for Lei and Lil to take Blackcat to the Hospital wing for rest. He walked over to Professor McGonagall and Lord Mondragon.  
  
"Are you two alright?"  
  
"I'm fine Professor, but Lord Mondragon has sustained some injuries." Professor McGonagall said.  
  
"I shall take care of him. You attend to Professor Lupin and make sure he gets to the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey will most likely have a full house tonight." He smiled.  
  
Lord Mondragon looked over and saw that Sirius was starting to wake.  
  
"Seize him Dumbledore, He is a killer." Lord Mondragon spat out. He was unable to move do to a broken leg and arm.  
  
"I will do nothing of the sort."  
  
"Then you are under arrest for harboring a criminal. And an escaped convict from Azkaban to boot." Lord Mondragon growled.  
  
"This is true I have helped Sirius, but only because he is an innocent man." Dumbledore replied as he moved to help Sirius to his feet.  
  
"Innocent. He is a convict Dumbledore. You old fool, how dare you keep this killer around kids. The minister will hear about this." Mondragon growled.  
  
"Lord Mondragon. You saw the dog that saved your life right." Sirius butted in.  
  
"Yes, Dumbledore's dog." He sputtered.  
  
"I should have let her kill you, but I was overcome by the right thing to do." Sirius let out a cynical laugh.  
  
"You! You're the dog?"  
  
"Yep, but don't spread the word. It ruins the hand outs." Sirius laughed again.  
  
Lord Mondragon went speechless. He didn't know what to say. Someone he thought a criminal had in fact saved his very life. Professor Snape recovered from his injuries and walked over slowly. "If you want headmaster I think I can take this fool from this room and to the Hospital."  
  
"He is no fool Severus. Just a bit confused. You can help him."  
  
Professor Snape helped Lord Mondragon up and the two went off.  
  
Sirius looked to Dumbledore.  
  
"Guess I better get going before he comes back."  
  
"I guess so, and don't worry I'll do a memory charm so he forgets what really happened." Dumbledore replied.  
  
"Don't, it will make life a bit more exciting." Sirius laughed. He transformed into his dog form and barked at Harry who was standing there talking to the others for a bit. The dog ran off out of the Great hall and Harry smiled. Professor Dumbledore walked over.  
  
"When Blackcat regains her strength and everything is back to normal I would like a word Harry."  
  
"Sure Professor." Harry smiled. He put his wand away and walked off to the Hospital wing himself to get checked out. 


	27. chapter 25

Chapter 25  
  
After a day Harry was released from the hospital wing in the late afternoon. The entire time he was there he kept and eye on Blackcat. She was still asleep and didn't move or wake.  
  
Madam Pomfrey said he was free to go and pushed him out of the wing. She was very busy attending to others in the wing.  
  
Harry walked back to the common room and was greeted by Hermione and Ron.  
  
"You ok Harry? How is she? Will she be ok?" Hermione asked.  
  
"You ask a lot of questions Hermione. I don't know. She hasn't woken up yet." Harry said with a bit of annoyance.  
  
"Don't get mad at me Harry, after what happened I'm just worried."  
  
"We are all worried about her Hermione." Lei said as she walked up behind Hermione.  
  
"Her dad is with her. He was healed, but won't leave her side. I heard Madam Pomfrey yelling at him to leave the hospital wing. They got into a screaming match. Dumbledore had to come in and stop it." Harry said.  
  
"Really? Wow." Ron exclaimed.  
  
" Her father is a bit hard headed and high strung. Since she is his only daughter. He worries about her a lot. Remember that time earlier this year Alex." Lil replied as she walked over with Alex.  
  
"Yeah I remember, she was forced to stay within the walls of Hogwarts for about two months. Talk about protective."  
  
"Well, after what happened to her mom, she says he has never been the same."Lil replied.  
  
Harry thought about what was said. And then thought about how Lord Mondragon didn't let Blackcat enter the tournament. He then remembered how Lord Mondragon held on to Blackcat's hand in the hospital wing. He seemed to be crying or very nervous.  
  
Ron and Hermione helped Harry to a nearby chair and the students all continued to talk about the events of yesterday.  
  
"Did you guys see her when she went were-wolf. Do you think that's what Lupin looks like?" Ron asked.  
  
"I saw it. I didn't like it at all." Hermione replied. "Me neither, poor cat." Alex said as she sat down.  
  
" That could be what Lupin looks like Ron, no ones ever seen him like that." Lil replied.  
  
Harry tried to hide a bit of a smile. He had seen Lupin transform into a were-wolf. He also knew that his own father and Sirius used to play with Lupin in the shreek shack in Hogsmade.  
  
"And he is still out there. I wonder why Dumbledore didn't get rid of him." Lei replied.  
  
"That makes me wonder too." Harry said as his thoughts raced.  
  
"I think Dumbledore has another plan in store for he who must not be named." Lil said.  
  
" I hope so. I really hope so." Harry replied.  
  
"Ok, enough of this. Time to change the subject. We can't help Blackcat right now. So worrying about it or wondering what is to happen will only make us go nuts." Lei stood up and sputtered.  
  
"Well, what are we supposed to do." Asked Ron.  
  
"We get this place cleaned up and when Cat gets back we have a bit of a party. Besides we have to wait still to see who really won the contest now don't we." Lei smiled.  
  
"I think you won Lei." Hermione said with a sad grin.  
  
"Hey don't worry bout it Hermione. We all couldn't win and you did put up a ver good fight. Heck if I didn't think of that charm you would have beaten me. Remember kid I've been doing charms for a bit longer then you. It is my specialty. I can show you a couple of ones I've invented already if you want." Lei replied to Hermione.  
  
Hermione smiled. "I think I'll take you up on that offer Lei. I want to know everything there is to know."  
  
"Well you came to the right person." Lei said with a smile.  
  
"Oh great, while the women are having fun, we have to clean."Ron replied.  
  
Harry giggled at Ron. A smile returned to his face.  
  
"Might as well to pass the time. We have nothing better to do until tomorrow." Harry smirked.  
  
The Gryffindor students cleaned up a bit and then sat. The conversation returned to the events of the contest. The students had a good laugh as they recounted the duels. Everyone started to laugh as the story of Snape and Malfoy came up. They all congratulated Harry.  
  
"That was a good transfiguration Harry, how did you come up with that?" Lil asked with a giggle in her voice.  
  
" I don't know, I was trying for a rabbit. Guess it went wrong and a skunk appeared." Harry laughed. " A rabbit? And have him multiply? More Malfoys? No. That just isn't right" Ron continued to laugh.  
  
"Well transfiguration is a tough art, and you can only transfigure something into something that resembles it. Guess a skunk was the right fit for Malfoy." Hermione giggled.  
  
" I guess so Hermione."  
  
The common room continued to echo with laughter from all the students. As the night got late most of the students went to bed. Harry stayed up a while talking to Lil and Lei. Alex went to bed and so did the rest of the group.  
  
" Lil, Lei, I've been meaning to ask. Does Blackcat's dad always act like she is one of his MLE agents?"  
  
"Yes, as far as I know he has. She has to write him a letter almost every day to let him know what she did and why."  
  
"Oh, I know Lei, she told me she hates doing it, but it is a promise she made to him before coming to Hogwarts. Otherwise he wouldn't let her come." Lil replied.  
  
"But if your asked to come to Hogwarts, don't you have to show?" Harry asked.  
  
"Her dad is able to bend rules Harry. If he wanted to she could be locked in one of his castles indefinitely. He still thinks of her as a small kid. He doesn't have any clue as to how powerful she is."Lei answered.  
  
"Wow, I had no idea. So he wants to keep her really protected?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yep, and I hear she has a job with the MLE lined up and in his division to boot." Lil responded.  
  
"Harry, don't tell Cat we told you. She would be very mad. She is a private person, not many people know of her past and she prefers it that way alright." Lei said.  
  
"Ok Lei, I won't tell anyone. It will be our secret. Well goodnight you two. I've got to be off." Harry smiled. He felt a bit better after talking to her friends.  
  
Harry bounded up the steps and to his dorm. When he entered he went to his bedside. Lying on the bed was his druid charm and a note. He picked it up and read it. He smiled as he looked at the signature. Harry put the charm back around his neck and climbed into his bed. He stayed up thinking a bit. Drowsiness over took him and he fell asleep. 


	28. chapter 26

Chapter 26  
  
Two weeks came and went. Almost everyday there was a friend of Blackcat's in the hospital wing visiting her. Her father never left her side. He had one of his men bring him food. He stayed with her day and night. Harry awoke and quickly changed. He then went to the common room and met up with Ron and Hermione.  
  
"Ready to go visit her. It's the weekend. Unless you two want to go to Hogsmade." Harry said.  
  
"We already went there last week Harry. Come on, oh and did you hear. Dumbledore lifted the ban on the outside." Hermione smiled.  
  
"I didn't hear that, why am I always the last to know." Ron sputtered.  
  
Harry giggled. A warm feeling came over him. It was the first time in two weeks that he even laughed. His worry was gone and he liked the idea of being able to walk by the lake and fly on the Quidditch pitch with out an escort.  
  
"Where did you hear that Hermione?" Harry asked.  
  
"Dumbledore posted it on the board. Don't you two ever read it?" She quipped.  
  
Ron and Harry looked at each other.  
  
"Truthfully Hermione I haven't looked at it since the contest contestants were posted." Harry smiled.  
  
"You two wouldn't know anything if you didn't know me." Hermione gave a smirk to both of them.  
  
"Oh brother." Ron said as he dropped his shoulders in defeat.  
  
"Come on guys let's go." Harry smiled as he walked out of the common room.  
  
The three Gryffindors walked down the hall and down one of the staircases. It started to move and they grabbed on.  
  
"Why does this always happen to us. I've never seen anyone else get stuck on these things." Ron gasped as he held on to keep from being thrown off.  
  
"Just hang on. It will be over soon enough." Hermione replied.  
  
The staircase slid into place and stopped. The three quickly got off. They looked at the door they were by and giggled. "Hey Harry, isn't this where Fluffy was. Didn't we go thru this door to the corridor?" Ron asked.  
  
"I think your right Ron." Harry replied.  
  
The three suddenly heard voices from behind the door. They were muffled a bit by the big wooden door. Hermione pressed her ear to the door to listen. Harry and Ron followed suit.  
  
"You take it, if he finds out I have it I'm as good as dead. It's better that you keep it." one voice replied.  
  
"I don't want that thing either. Dumbledore said for you to keep it for her. You and only you. He knows what he is doing. I hope he does at least." the other male voice answered back.  
  
"He's a fool, your closer to her then I am. You can give it to her when she is ready. I'm already on his hit list for what happened two weeks ago. If he calls me back I don't want to be responsible for that. He won't look to you for it. Believe me I know." The first voice spat back.  
  
"Dammit Severus, this is no game anymore. Dumbledore has a plan. With her help we can beat him. Now they haded that to Dumbledore. He chose you to give it to her. No one else. Ok. So buck up and quit whining about it." The other voice angrily said.  
  
Harry and Ron looked at each other in shock. Harry mouthed Snape.  
  
Ron whispered back. "Couldn't be. Could it?"  
  
"Remus, Her dad and I hate each other. You remember that day. You where there. He broke my arm for no reason, and he got away with it. Why Dumbledore chose me of all people is beyond even my reasoning. I won't do it. That man almost killed me the last time. Now you want me to give his daughter something that may come close to getting her hurt even more or worse killed. Are you mad?"  
  
"I'm not mad Severus and neither is Dumbledore. He knows what he is doing. He knows what that thing can do. He is well aware of the dangers. If you want I'll keep Mondragon at bay while you give it to her. Ok, but they did say it has to be done within the next few days or everything up until now is for nothing. The were-wolf bite, the contest to bring him here, even banning the students from the outside. Now be a man for once in your bloody life. Forget the blasted past. Hell, I know what happened that day I was there. I remember what happened and you did deserve it. You did insult Lilly by calling her a mud blood Severus. Don't forget you also punched out James. Will was only protecting his friend. Just like you would have. If you had any."  
  
Harry and Ron couldn't believe what they were hearing. The voice of Snape let out a sigh of defeat.  
  
"Ok, I'll do it tonight. You keep Mondragon at bay. If he come near me the deal is off. I don't care what really happens. I to want a shot at Voldemort. If this plan doesn't work we will all be at a major risk. Even that boy Potter won't be able to stop his evil magic if this plan of Dumbledore's fails.  
  
The group heard movement as the two inside the corridor moved toward the door. Harry, Ron and Hermione ran up the steps and hid at the top of the steps. They watched as the door opened. Out stepped Professor Snape and Professor Lupin. The two glared at each other and went their separate ways.  
  
Harry turned to Ron and Hermione.  
  
"The contest was part of a plan?" Harry asked with confusion in his voice.  
  
" I don't get it, why? Why would they create such and elaborate hoax?" Ron sputtered.  
  
"Maybe we should ask Dumbledore?" Hermione spoke up.  
  
"Are you mad. Your nuts. We have to figure this out. If Dumbledore knows that we know. Who do you think he will suspend. Who do you think will get detention. I'm not up for cleaning those blasted trophies again." Ron spat out.  
  
"Relax guys, we will figure this out. First lets go see Blackcat." Harry said trying to calm the two friends.  
  
"Alright Harry, lead the way, and I'm not mad Ron. I'm happily sane thank you very much." Hermione answered back to Ron and walked off.  
  
Ron shook his head and walked off after his friends.  
  
The group walked to the hospital wing doors and knocked. Madam Pomfrey opened them and whispered for them to be quiet. They were escorted to Blackcat's bedside. She was sitting up and smiled at they walked in.  
  
"Hello Harry, Ron, Hermione." Blackcat said with a smile.  
  
Lord Mondragon smiled to the group.  
  
"She's been wondering when you three would show. From what I've heard you're the ones who like getting into trouble.  
  
Harry blushed a bit.  
  
"We don't go looking for trouble sir." Harry said.  
  
"It just finds us." Ron said finishing Harry's sentence. Harry elbowed Ron and looked to Blackcat.  
  
"How are you feeling today Blackcat?" Harry asked as he looked at her.  
  
She looked a lot stronger now. The color in her face had returned and the dark circles under her eyes had vanished. She put on a bit of weight which Harry figured was because she was not allowed to move from her bed.  
  
"I'm feeling a lot better Harry, a lot. My dad has been keeping me safe." She smiled.  
  
Harry smiled and looked at Lord Mondragon.  
  
"Um, sir. Do you know who actually won the tournament?" Harry asked.  
  
"It will be posted in the next few days. I still have some point totals to work out."  
  
"That's good to hear. I do hope it's a Gryffindor, we could use the points." Hermione butted in and smiled.  
  
Lord Mondragon looked at Blackcat. She shot him a look that only a daughter could give. He laughed and looked at Hermione.  
  
"I'm not saying which house I will award the points to yet. You will just have to wait and see just like Blackcat here has too."  
  
"So your making her wait to? That isn't fair." Ron blurted out.  
  
"No, no it is. Dad always takes any type of work seriously. It's ok. I really don't want to know. I don't need everyone coming in here just to find out who won." Blackcat said with a giggle.  
  
"Yep, you don't need everyone coming and bothering you. It's good to see you spending time with your dad Blackcat." Harry smiled.  
  
"I think this is the most time I've spent with him since." Her voice trailed off. Lord Mondragon sensed something bothered her and finished for her.  
  
"The most time since her mothers passing."  
  
"Thanks dad." Blackcat replied as she wiped her eyes a bit.  
  
"Sorry Blackcat. I didn't mean to upset you."Harry said. He was a bit nervous because he upset her.  
  
"I'll be ok. Give me some time ok. All this is still really rough."  
  
"Oh, and Blackcat, Lei showed me the charm you taught her. Very nice. Where ever did you learn it?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Oh, she showed you that charm."She giggled. "Lei should get all the credit. It was her charm, I only helped her perfect it. It's a good animal charm. Course after I heard what Harry did you Malfoy I like his charm better."  
  
"You heard about that Blackcat." Harry said a bit embarassed.  
  
"My dad here couldn't stop talking about how you beat Lucius Malfoy's son. We never laughed so hard."  
  
Lord Mondraon looked a bit embarassed now.  
  
"Maybe you should leave. Cat needs some rest." He said clearly trying to get them to leave.  
  
"But dad?" Blackcat asked.  
  
"You need a bath Cat, and some food." Lord Mondragon seemed to order now.  
  
"Alright, well guys, I'll see you later. Madam Pomfrey says I may be able to leave today. I can hope. Wish me luck." She smiled.  
  
"Well good luck Blackcat. See you later." Hermione and Ron each said.  
  
"Good luck Blackcat, and have a good day Lord Mondragon." Harry replied. As he walked out he could sense Blackcat watching. He shivered a bit at the feeling and followed Hermione and Ron to the common room.  
  
"Where to now?" Ron asked.  
  
"Well you mentioned Hogsmade earlier. Let's go. I want to pick up a small gift for Blackcat." Harry said.  
  
"That sounds like a great idea Harry. I would like to do that to." Hermione replied.  
  
"I thought you didn't like her Hermione." Ron said.  
  
"I didn't, but things have changed. I'm not going to explain myself."Hermione quipped.  
  
Ron shrugged and the group then made their way to Hogsmade. All the time talking about what they heard and saw, and they talked about Blackcat. 


	29. chapter 27

Chapter 27  
  
The three Gryffindors entered the town of Hogsmade and walked into a tavern. It has a rather worn sign that said "Three Broomsticks". They took a booth in the corner and continued to talk. The bar keep walked over and asked what they wanted.  
  
Harry and Ron both ordered butterbeers. Hermione ordered a tea. The barkeep nodded and walked off to fetch the drinks.  
  
"So this whole contest thing is a fake, and Lord Mondragon doesn't know. This is getting interesting." Hermione said.  
  
"Your telling me, I want to know what Snape has to give Blackcat. He already hurt her once. I bet he would try again. And Lupin has given him the chance." Ron replied.  
  
"Then we have to find out when Snape is going to give that thing to her and stop him." Harry answered back.  
  
"But we don't even know when he will give it to her Harry, let alone where." Hermione spat out.  
  
The door of the tavern opened and the students went quiet. Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape and Lupin all walked in. The three took the booth next to Harry, Ron and Hermione, all of which hid under Harry's invisibility cloak. He had brought it with him in case he bumped into Snape or anyone else. They watched as the barkeep brought their drinks. He looked puzzled at the empty looking booth. He placed the drinks down and took the small pouch of money set on top of it. Harry, Ron and Hermione looked at each other and then lowered the cloak. They tried to listen in on the Professor's conversation.  
  
"I brought you all here for a drink, and to talk. The walls of the school have ears. And this is the only place I could think of. Professor Snape has most graciously agreed to give Blackcat Mondragon her Druid gift. Though from what her council has told me, it has side effects."  
  
"Albus, are you sure we should go thru with this? To give a child that much power can be very dangerous. Not only to us, but to the wizarding world as a whole." Professor Mcgonagall replied.  
  
"Not to worry, all the precautions are in place Minerva." Professor Dumbledore answered back.  
  
"That's what you said about the were-wolf thing Albus. Remember what happened. She almost killed Remus, and destroyed half the school." Professor Snape hissed.  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione looked at one another as they sipped their drinks and listened. The barkeep walked to the professors and took their orders. He returned a short time later with 4 butterbeers.  
  
"They have been put in place just as her council recommended. As for giving her too much power Minerva. If we do not do as the council says, all is lost. Our pact with the Druids will fall. I would hate to have such powerful beings on the wrong side. It has taken us many years to obtain a sort of peace with them." Professor Dumbledore replied.  
  
"Albus, can they truly be trusted. I've seen how these Druids act, it isn't a pretty sight." Professor Lupin spat.  
  
"I agree with Remus for once. I was there during her little tournament earlier this year. Let me tell you they are most uncivilized." Professor Snape hissed angrily.  
  
"For this plan to work, I have to trust them. They have told me what is expected to happen. Blackcat Mondragon is Druid. Most Druids, from my research and findings, have their powers peak at or near adulthood. Blackcat's have not attained that level yet. With her being a dragon Druid now, they will stronger then ever. That is why we must place the item on her before her peak. Her council has said it should happen any day now. Severus, when and where do you plan to give it to her?" Professor Dumbledore asked.  
  
Severus looked down and pulled a small item from his cloak and placed it on the table.  
  
"First tell me this Albus, why do I have to be the one to give it to her?" Professor Snape asked.  
  
"Because they requested that you be the one. Don't ask me why Severus. I wish I could do it, they specifically said the dark haired potions master. That would be you."Professor Dumbledore replied with a twinkle in his eye.  
  
Snape just grumbled. Professor McGonagall picked up the small item.  
  
"So this is going to help us beat he who must not be named?"  
  
"Not that, it's only an enhancement. Blackcat doesn't have any idea of what is in store for her. They say once it is on, you can't take it off. They also say that it chooses it's owner." Albus replied.  
  
"Doesn't she get a choice on whether to accept it or not?" Professor Lupin asked. "Doesn't she have that right?"  
  
"She does if this were a wizard thing. However Remus, Druids have little say over what their councils decide. Sort of like how the Ministry decides what is right and wrong for wizards."  
  
"Don't tell me your comparing our ministry to their uncivilized culture Albus." Snape said angrily.  
  
"Far from it, they are more civilized then most. Druids have been able to remain hidden from Muggles for a lot longer then Wizards."  
  
"So I've heard, but what about Stonehenge?" Remus asked.  
  
"From what I have heard, The Druid's built that long before the land around it was tamed. They could hide it by charms, but they say in doing so the power shift would be dangerous. It is one of the most magical and spiritual places in the Druid world. They have decided to leave it alone. And they do get a laugh at the Muggles who try to figure it out."Professor McGonagall injected.  
  
Remus nodded in understanding. Snape was still angry over the whole issue.  
  
"So Severus, when should I expect you to do the transfer?" Professor Dumbledore asked again.  
  
"Alright, I'll do it tonight, before she goes to her common room. In the hospital wing. That way if anything should go terribly wrong we are prepared." Snape snarled.  
  
"No need to get upset Severus. Everything will work out. I will be there to watch. I'm sure her council will want to know how it went."  
  
Snape looked at him at him.  
  
"And what of Lord Mondragon? Does he still think the contest is real? He doesn't suspect that we turned his daughter into that monster."  
  
"He does not suspect a thing. He still believes the were-wolf thing and accident. How were we to know he who must not be names would be watching. We did not know he had that spell. That was a surprise to us all."  
  
"Albus, why again did we let her get cursed?"Professor McGonagall asked.  
  
"The council Druids let is slip that Druid who is a were-wolf can control the change. How this is accomplished they would not explain. That is why there are not many Druids who are known were-wolves. They are able to hide this fact. Except on the full moon as demonstrated a while back."  
  
"So she is more powerful because of that fact. Imagine being able to control the strength and agility of the were-wolf, and being able to preform magic. It is almost like and unstoppable weapon." Professor McGonagall said.  
  
"Unfortunately you are correct Minerva, but it has to be done." Professor Dumbledore answered back.  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione looked at each other. They did not like what they had heard. They wanted to leave and go tell Blackcat.  
  
"Well it is time to leave. I will meet you in the hospital wing in about two hours Severus." Professor Lupin replied as he stood up.  
  
"Yes, we must all get back to the school before the students know we are gone." Professor McGonagall replied back.  
  
"Alright then, everything is set. We will meet in the hospital wing in two hours." Professor Dumbledore smiled.  
  
Professor Snape just shook his head angrily and picked up the item off the table and pocketed it.  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione hid under Harry's invisibility cloak as the teachers walked by. As they left the three took off the cloak.  
  
"What do we do now Harry?" Ron asked.  
  
"We go to Blackcat, fill her in, let her make her choice, since they won't." He said with a bit of anger.  
  
"Well then let's go." Hermione smiled.  
  
The three got up and headed out of the door of the tavern and went toward the school. 


	30. chapter 28

Chapter 28  
  
Harry, Hermione and Ron ran up the to doors of Hogwarts. As they opened the doors they heard someone behind them and turned around.  
  
"And where have you three been?"  
  
"We just came back from Hogsmade." Harry sputtered.  
  
"Oh, I just asked because you looked like a ghost."  
  
"We just have some news for Blackcat Lei." Ron said.  
  
"Well, she isn't seeing anyone at the moment. She and her dad are spending some well needed time together. Lord Mondragon asked me to keep everyone out of the hospital wing. That's what I'm going to do. That goes for you three as well. I don't mean to be rude, you all just have a knack for getting Gryffindor in trouble. We can't loose any more points this close to summer time."  
  
"Lei, but it's important. Please Lei, as a friend of Blackcat's." Harry pleaded.  
  
"Sorry Harry, I promised I would. I promised Blackcat I would. Since she is one of my best friends it is the least I could do."  
  
Harry walked up sternly to Lei.  
  
"If he hurts her again, I'm blaming you Lei."  
  
"Hurts her?" Lei's expression changed immediately.  
  
"You heard me Lei, if you let him get to her she's going to get hurt again. Can you live with that Lei." Harry spat back angrily. He clenched his fists and glared at her with his green eyes.  
  
Ron had never seen Harry so upset. The last time Harry ever felt like this was when he got angry at his aunt and blew her up like a balloon, right before his third year of school. Ron took a step back in case things came to blows.  
  
"Harry, calm down. She is only doing what they asked." Hermione said in the best calming voice she could.  
  
"Shut up Hermione. She is letting this prefect thing go a bit too far. Let me go to Blackcat Lei." Harry almost seemed to hiss. Ron and Hermione backed away from their friend. "You know I can't Harry." Lei said as she took out her wand. Harry followed suit.  
  
"Harry, don't do it. Please don't do it." Hermione pleaded.  
  
Harry paid it no attention as he raised his wand.  
  
"I asked nicely, now I'm going to use force." Harry spat.  
  
"Alright Harry, if that's the way you want to." Lei said. She didn't get to finish the sentence.  
  
Harry preformed a full body bind on Lei and she dropped to the ground like a board. Ron only watched in amazement.  
  
"Now were in for it. Harry you just took out the Gryffindor Prefect. Have you gone completely insane?" Hermione said as she glared at him.  
  
"No, let's go tell cat before we get into more trouble."  
  
"Harry, I'm sorry. I'm staying with Lei. I want no part of this insanity." Hermione replied angrily.  
  
"I don't care Hermione. I really don't." Harry answered back quickly and looked at Ron. " You coming?"  
  
Ron gulped and nodded yes.  
  
As Hermione bent down to help Lei, Harry and Ron ran off toward the hospital wing. They barely got to the doors as Professor Dumbledore and Snape rounded the corner. Harry was still angry at Lei and Ron was speechless. Professor Lupin came from the other direction. The three professors converged on the two students. Harry reached for the door and Professor Dumbledore stopped him.  
  
"This is not the time Harry, go back to the Gryffindor tower. She will be there soon." Dumbledore smiled at him.  
  
Professor Snape seemed to sense Harry's anger and glared. "What has gotten under Potter's skin. Come out with it boy. I can see you are angry." Professor Snape said with malice.  
  
"None of your business. I'm here to see Blackcat." Harry spat back. Ron was utterly dumbfounded. He had never seen Harry so much as say a word other then yes sir to Professor Snape. He tried to back away from the backlash and only succeeded in bumping into Professor McGonagall as she rounded the corner.  
  
"There you two are. Come with me. You both have explaining to do." Professor McGonagall said angrily. "What did the two do now Professor?" Snape asked. He seemed most interested.  
  
"What did they do, Professor they attacked a Prefect. The Gryffindor Prefect no less."  
  
Professor Dumbledore looked at Harry who's anger never let up.  
  
"Hey I had nothing to do with it." Ron spat and then gulped at his sudden outburst.  
  
"Your parents will hear about this Mr. Weasley. Even your brothers, as bad as they were, never attacked a Prefect."Professor Mcgonagall answered coldly.  
  
"Let me deal with these two Gryffindors." Professor Snape asked slowly.  
  
"No Professor. You have a more important assignment." Professor Lupin answered as he looked at Professor Snape.  
  
"Your not going to hurt her again you old bat." Harry shouted as he turned to Professor Snape.  
  
"Mr. Potter!" Professor McGonagall said in shock.  
  
"Bloody hell, now you've done it Harry." Ron said. He was in shock watching his friend snap.  
  
Dumbledore put a hand on Harry's shoulder.  
  
"Harry, come with me we need to talk."  
  
"Not until I see Blackcat." Harry spat back angrily.  
  
"Now Harry. I don't know what has gotten into you. Come now." Professor Dumbledore said sternly as he pulled Harry down the dark Hall. He pushed Harry into a vacant classroom and looked at him. Harry tried to run out of the room, his legs however stayed planted to the floor.  
  
"Now Harry, what is this all about?" Professor Dumbledore questioned.  
  
"Snape is going to hurt Blackcat again I know it."  
  
"Nonsense. Where ever did you get that idea?"  
  
" We were in Hogsmade, in the tavern when you came in. We heard it all. How Snape has to give her that thing. How it could kill her. I won't let you do that to her." Harry was enraged.  
  
"Harry, calm down. She won't be hurt. Harry do you understand me. I won't allow it. What you heard was only part of our conversation."  
  
Harry looked up at the old wizard. His green eyes blazed with fury. "Part of it? I heard enough to know that it's going to hurt her. Professor how can you allow Snape to hurt her. Hasn't he done enough."  
  
Dumbledore shook his head.  
  
"Harry, you know of destiny right. You know of fate right?"  
  
"Yes, I know destiny, many people tell me it is my destiny to face and kill Voldemort. And Fate came the night my parents died. It also came the night Cedric died."  
  
"Well Harry, what we are doing is helping Blackcat face her destiny, and gain a very important ally in our fight."  
  
"What do you mean?" Confusion took the place of anger as Harry asked.  
  
"Blackcat is one of a very select clan of Druids Harry. Her blood is what makes her special. Because she is part Druid and part wizard she has the power to tap into both magical plains."  
  
Harry seemed to calm down and listen to the wise wizards words.  
  
Dumbledore continued.  
  
"The addition of the were-wolf to her makes her very strong. Harry most Druids never attain their full power level. They peak and then the levels die down and level off. In her clan there is a sacred object. It chooses an owner, a sort of master from her clan. When given this artifact the Druids power never levels off as it normally would. Blackcat was chosen by this artifact. During the tournament earlier this year she became a Dragon Druid. Now she can fulfill her destiny and become the chosen one of her clan. However the object must be given to Blackcat within the next few hours or her power will peak. Once that happens she can never become the Chosen one. Harry do you understand what I am saying."  
  
Harry watched the old wizard. An odd feeling of understanding came over him and he shook his head yes.  
  
"Now Harry, if you want to be there to watch I can take you in with me, but you must not interfere."  
  
"I won't professor, I promise"  
  
The two walked out of the room, Professor McGonagall walked over to them.  
  
"I will take them both from here Professor Dumbledore." She said as she glared at Harry.  
  
"Quite alright Professor, Harry will be coming with me. Now go on your way."  
  
"But Professor, the situation with the Prefect?"  
  
"Professor there are more important things at the moment."Professor Dumbledore said as he motioned for Professor Snape and Lupin to enter the hospital wing.  
  
Professor McGonagall sighed in defeat and walked off leaving a very confused Ron standing in the hall. He then heard her voice.  
  
"Mr. Weasley don't stand there. Follow me."  
  
Ron went off as Harry followed Professor Dumbledore into the hospital wing. 


	31. chapter 29

A/N - Thanks for all the great reviews. I know this story is long, but its enjoyable. Hopefully I can end it soon and start another. I know this chapter is long, but its worth it. Enjoy.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 29  
  
  
  
Harry followed Professor Dumbledore as he walked to the far bed. Professor Snape and Professor Lupin glanced at Dumbledore. Blackcat and her father looked up from their slight conversation.  
  
"What can I do for you gentlemen?" Asked Lord Mondragon.  
  
"We need to speak with your daughter alone for a moment sir." Professor Lupin nervously said.  
  
"I'm sorry, I refuse to leave my daughters side. What ever is so important to tell her you can say in front of me."  
  
Professor Snape gave a piercing look to Professor Lupin.  
  
"Sir please, this won't take long." Professor Lupin said with a bit of fear in his voice.  
  
"No, Professor, my answer stands."  
  
Snape was growing agitated by the minute. Lord Mondragon saw this and instantly stood up.  
  
"If you have a problem Professor, then let us for go with the pleasantries." Lord Mondragon also started to get a bit angry.  
  
Professor Lupin walked over to block Lord Mondragon.  
  
"Sir, calm down. We are all civilized here." Professor Lupin replied.  
  
"Some of us are, however for some of us that remains to be seen."  
  
Blackcat looked at the professors and then to Harry in the corner. She smiled. Harry saw this and smiled back at her and then looked up at Professor Dumbledore. He made no move to stop the bickering.  
  
"Enough of this." Professor Snape said as he walked to Blackcat's bedside.  
  
"Lay a hand on my daughter death eater and I will kill you where you stand." Lord Mondragon spat as Professor Lupin tried to hold him back.  
  
"Sir, it is for her own good." Professor Lupin replied with a hint of fear in his voice.  
  
"I know what is good for my daughter. You don't hold that right. As her father and only guardian that is my choice, not yours." Lord Mondragon tried to push Professor Lupin out of his way, but the young professor stood his ground. Professor Snape looked at Blackcat and reached into his pocket.  
  
"Sir?" She asked. He could see she was confused.  
  
"I am sorry Blackcat. For all of this, I was forced into this." Professor Snape growled.  
  
"What are you talking about sir?" Blackcat started to worry.  
  
With a quick movement of his hand Professor Snape brought out the item.  
  
"Forgive me Blackcat." Professor Snape said as he placed the item on her hand. It glowed and seemed to melt. The liquid metal formed a bracelet around her hand.  
  
"Sir?"She asked with fear in her voice.  
  
Snape didn't reply. He spun on his heel and walked to Dumbledore.  
  
"There, I did what you asked. If you should need me I'll be in my quarters."  
  
"Very well Severus."Dumbledore answered back. He watched Blackcat intently. Harry slowly walked over to her bedside.  
  
"You ok Blackcat?" Harry asked.  
  
"I think so Harry, I don't know what that was all about."Blackcat replied.  
  
Suddenly the bracelet started to glow and flash. Blackcat looked at it and started to shake a bit. Lord Mondragon saw this and with a sudden burst of strength pushed Professor Lupin to the floor and went to his daughter.  
  
"Blackcat, what's the matter, what did he do." He asked.  
  
"I feel funny." She said weakly as the flashing of the glowing bracelet became very quick.  
  
Dumbledore walked closer to the girls bedside.  
  
"It has to be that bracelet. I'll take it off." Lord Mondragon said. As he reached for the bracelet he was hit by a blast from it and thrown back.  
  
"DAD!" Blackcat yelled.  
  
Dumbledore motioned for Madam Pomfrey to help Lord Mondragon up. Blackcat looked very frightened.  
  
"Sir, help. I don't like the way this is making me feel." Blackcat said as fear filled her voice. She tried to remove the bracelet, but could not.  
  
"Take it easy Blackcat, I'm here." Harry replied. She looked to him as the glow from the bracelet started to move up her arm.  
  
"I just feel so funny." She said as she shook and closed her eyes. Harry looked at the wise professor.  
  
"Sir, what can we do to help her?" Harry asked.  
  
"Truthfully Harry, I am unsure. Druid things have always been a bit of a mystery to me." Dumbledore replied.  
  
The glow had now enveloped her whole body. She seemed to be glowing and pulsing. There was a sudden flash of light in the corner of the room. When it died down two men dressed in maroon cloaks stood where the light had been. Each wore a black sash with a white dragon embroidered on it. Harry recognized these Druids from the contest Blackcat had been in. His gaze returned to Blackcat. Dumbledore had also noticed the new arrivals and walked over to them. There was a quick conversation and then the two druids walked over to Blackcat's bedside.  
  
"The ritual is almost complete. Just in time, her powers are starting to peak. We only need to summon him so it doesn't overwhelm her." said the first Druid.  
  
The other smiled and turned to Harry. "Ah, young Mr. Potter. Good to see you again. I see you are still a friend of hers. Very good. I hope that amulet has served you well." The second Druid said.  
  
Harry was a bit taken back by the Druids friendliness.  
  
"Sorry sir, but how do you know my name?" Harry asked.  
  
"I was the one who gave you that amulet Mr. Potter, not many non Druids get a gift like that."  
  
Suddenly Blackcat started to convulse and gasp for breath. The druids noticed this and went to her side.  
  
"She is trying to fight the transfer. We must calm her down or all is lost. She can not fight like this forever. The extra must be taken away."  
  
"We must summon him, he can calm her. He is the only one." the other Druid replied.  
  
The first Druid motioned for Harry to step back from Blackcat. He was extremely worried for his friend.  
  
"What ever you have to do please hurry." He spat out. Dumbledore motioned for Harry to stand by his side.  
  
"It will be alright Harry, these two are the high priests of her council. They know what they are doing." Dumbledore said as he tried to calm Harry.  
  
The Druids grabbed onto Blackcat's hands and then closed their eyes. They started to chant in Druid. For the longest time nothing happened. They let go of her hands and looked at each other with worried expressions.  
  
"There is too much wizard magic here to get thru to him. This is not good. We need a link, someone who can help us get thru." The first Druid said nervously.  
  
"But who, we need someone close to her. Someone that understands her. A wizard and her father is of no use at the moment." The second Druid replied.  
  
"C-Can I help in any way?" Harry asked. He was fearful for his friends life.  
  
The Druids looked at each other and motioned for Harry to come over.  
  
"Mind you, we need to make a link to her and to him. He must hear us. Harry, clear your mind, think only of Blackcat. Please." Said the first Druid.  
  
"I hope this works." Harry replied as he took the hands of the Druids. He cleared his mind and started to think of his time with Blackcat. He thought about the night he met her and the adventure he had with her. He thought about her as a were-wolf and how his care for her helped her out. As he thought the Druids started to take on her glow. The glow transferred to Harry. He stood there as his mind become a jumble of images. Suddenly the vision of Blackcat's mother came into his mind. The image of her being killed by Voldemort was the only thing he could see. He tried to break out of the Druid's grasp, to escape Voldemort. The Druid's grasp was like a vise. He seemed to be seeing into Blackcat's mind. Images of her child hood with the house elves came next Harry saw her father coming home angry and punching walls. Visions of her birthdays with the many Ministry officials and the castles flooded his mind. Then came her acceptance to both Dumstrang and Hogwarts. He saw her father wanting her to go to Dumstrang and her fighting to go to Hogwarts. He saw the many arguments that ensued over her finding out she was druid. Then he saw Albus Dumbledore showing up to take her for her books. Then Harry saw darkness. Black darkness, He tried to find a way out but seemed trapped. After a moment or two he felt someone shaking him. He opened his eyes. Harry was on his back on the floor of the hospital wing. He was picked up by Professor Dumbledore.  
  
"Are you ok Harry?" The professor asked nervously. "Yeah, what happened?" Harry asked.  
  
"You made a very good link. They were able to summon him, Look."  
  
Harry glanced over to Blackcat. Beside her standing with the two Druids was another. This one seemed different. Harry could sense something odd coming from him. His dark blue cloak seemed very old. The gold sash around his neck had a symbol on it. He glanced up to Harry and nodded. Harry noticed this sam symbol tattooed on this mans cheek.  
  
"Nicoli, please do the ritual. We fear we are losing her." One of the Druids said.  
  
Nicoli only nodded. He waved his hand and Harry saw a golden gauntlet appear on it. He placed his gauntlet on Blackcat's bracelet. Suddenly Blackcat's bracelet melted. The melted metal turned into another golden gauntlet on Blackcat's hand. She gasped for air and started to wince and thrash in pain.  
  
"Please hurry." Dumbledore asked. He seemed very fearful. Harry had never seen him like this. Harry looked at Dumbledore and then to the Druids. He said the same thing as the Professor.  
  
Nicoli nodded and waved his gauntlet. A blue sword appeared in his hand. He rose it into the air and closed his eyes. Nicoli chanted and the blue sword started to glow. With a sudden movement he lowered the sword and seemed to stab Blackcat.  
  
"NO!" Harry yelled as he watched the sword. It seemed to pierce the gauntlet all the way thru.  
  
Dumbledore held Harry back. The two watched at the glow from Blackcat raced up the sword and into Nicoli's gauntlet. After a minute that seemed to Harry to be like an hour passed Nicoli took his sword out and made it disappear. His gauntlet vanished and he looked at the Druids.  
  
"As law states, Blackcat Mondragon is the new chosen one of the Dragon Druid Clan. She must not know of my presence here. I will contact her when the time is right.  
  
Nicoli waved his hand and suddenly vanished. Harry ran over to Blackcat to see her wound and make sure she was ok. He noticed that in the spot on the gauntlet where Nicoli had stabbed there now was a red ruby. The two Druids looked to Harry and Dumbledore.  
  
"Do not say a word of what you saw Mr. Potter and Professor Dumbledore. We will be in contact with her. We will inform her of her duties as a chosen one. Her powers are enhanced and will be somewhat unpredictable for the time being. Please try to keep her from using them during extended time periods. That will only wear her out and make her weak. Do you understand."  
  
Harry and Dumbledore nodded. The druids smiled and disappeared from the hospital wing.  
  
  
  
Harry went to Blackcat's bedside. She was sleeping soundly. Harry remembered what he had seen during the Druid chant. He now understood Blackcat a bit more. Lord Mondragon awoke from the blast and wearily went to his daughters side.  
  
"Is she alright, what the bloody hell did they do to her?" He asked angrily.  
  
"Sir, she fulfilled part of her destiny. Do you know what that is sir?" Harry asked quietly. Lord Mondragon just stared at Harry, dumfounded at the question.  
  
The two stayed all night in the hospital wing with Blackcat. 


	32. chapter 30

Chapter 30  
  
Harry awoke in the Hospital wing.  
  
"Harry." The nurse said to him.  
  
"Where is Blackcat? Where is Lord Mondragon?" He asked as he looked at the empty bed he was by.  
  
"Her father took her to the Great Hall for breakfast. You should go to."  
  
"Thanks Mam." Harry replied as he ran out of the hospital wing.  
  
He ran down the hall, almost bumping into some first year Ravenclaws. He pushed open the large doors to the Great Hall and scanned the room for his friend.  
  
"Hey Harry, over here. Come on now. I saved you a seat." Ron yelled from the Gryffindor table.  
  
Draco sneered at Harry from the Slytherin table and then continued his conversation with Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
Harry walked quickly down to Ron and sat.  
  
"Did Blackcat come in here?" Harry asked.  
  
"She's over there talking to Dumbledore with her dad Harry, they got in here about ten minutes ago. He wouldn't let her sit down." Hermione replied.  
  
"So Harry, what happened in the hospital wing. Blackcat still seems a bit out of sorts." Ron asked.  
  
"I was asked not to say, but she is ok. That's what counts." Harry smiled. His gaze caught Blackcat's as she looked over. Lord Mondragon had his hand on her shoulder and she turned back to the conversation at hand.  
  
Harry took some food and smiled. Lei and Alex, Sid and Hitoeme and Lil all walked into the Great Hall together.  
  
"So anyone heard what's up with the contest?" Lei asked.  
  
"Is that all you ever think about these days Lei?" Alex said jokingly.  
  
"NO, I think about other stuff. Homework, my grades, my boy friend." Lei giggled back.  
  
"Hey Harry!" Lil said joyfully. "Hey guys." Harry replied back as he buttered some toast.  
  
"We heard what happened. Harry you own Lei and apology. She was only doing her job." Sid said with a glare at Harry.  
  
Harry had forgotten what happened and looked at Lei, " I'm so sorry Lei. I got upset. I do things I don't mean to when I'm upset. I was worried about Blackcat."  
  
"Quite alright Harry, Hermione filled me in when McGonagall took the spell off." She replied as she made a quick movement behind Harry. Suddenly the entire Gryffindor table erupted in laughter.  
  
"What?" Harry said confused. Ron pointed to his hair and giggled. Even Hermione couldn't help but laugh.  
  
"What, why is everyone laughing?" Harry continued to say. Lei placed a small mirror on the table.  
  
"Payback is sweet Harry." She giggled.  
  
Harry picked up the small mirror and looked at it. His hair was and odd shade of red.  
  
"Man I look like I could pass off for one of your brothers Ron." Harry smiled. " I guess I did deserve it Lei."  
  
"My hair isn't that red Harry. Your's looks like its on fire." Ron continued to chuckle.  
  
"It's an odd look for you Harry." Came another voice. Harry turned and looked up. Behind him stood Blackcat.  
  
"Hey, you ok? What was that all about?"  
  
"Oh, you mean me and Dumbledore. My dad was going over some arrangements with him."  
  
"Arrangements?" Lil butted in.  
  
"Yes, for my MLE position. Dumbledore asked if I could be stationed by Hogwarts. Dad said he would try to work something out."  
  
"Awesome Blackcat. That means we can see you and you can visit us here." Alex smiled.  
  
"You bet, I'd miss this place to much not to visit."  
  
"Take a seat Blackcat." Hermione said and smiled.  
  
Some Gryffindors moved down and the group sat together telling of their week. "Ahem. Students please be quiet. Professor Dumbledore has a few words." Professor McGonagall's voice rang out over the conversations in the room. The Great Hall went quiet.  
  
"Thank you Professor. Now as you all know we had a contest this year. A contest of spells. I did inform you of the points that would be awarded. Lord Mondragon has informed me of the winner of the match. You were judged not only on your use of spells, but your cleverness in using them. You were judged on how well you preformed the spell, and another aspect. Each of the contestants were judged on how they exemplify the qualities of there houses. Lord Mondragon please." Dumbledore announced as he motioned for Lord Mondragon to take the center of the room.  
  
Lord Mondragon walked over.  
  
"Thank you Headmaster Dumbledore. Though I have been busy with personal matters involving my daughter. I have not forgotten my duties as a judge in this contest."  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione looked at each other and shook their heads. They turned back to hear the speech. Blackcat laid her hand on the table and the bracelet around her wrist twinkled in the firelight.  
  
"Now, the judging is complete. I have the winner right here. Headmaster if you please." He replied as he handed Dumbledore the black envelope. He winked at his daughter and she smiled.  
  
"Ahem, now the winner, whom ever it is, also gets a ministry position of their choice. Mind you this is the first year of this contest. Everyone did a great job and I am proud of all of you." Dumbledore then opened the letter.  
  
Some of the teachers smiled as they saw the name written on it. Professor McGonagall couldn't seem to hold back her glee.  
  
"Oh, this is a bit of a surprise, though most of the professors would agree that this student is most deserving."  
  
"Who is it Headmaster, don't keep us waiting!" yelled a second year Hufflepuff.  
  
"Oh, yes. Sorry. The winner is a Gryffindor. Prefect Lei Macomber. Please come and claim your prize my dear."  
  
Lei almost fainted when she heard the news. Alex helped her up and giggled.  
  
"I did it? I won?" She asked. She was in shock. "Yeah Lei." Harry laughed and patted her on the back.  
  
"Way to go Lei!" Blackcat yelled.  
  
Lei started to laugh in joy and got out of her seat. She ran up to Lord Mondragon and almost tripped over her cloak as she did so. Gryffindor erupted in cheers.  
  
"Way to go Lei. Way to go Gryffindor." came the shouts that filled the Great Hall. Lei felt like she just one the wizarding world peace prize.  
  
"Very well done my dear, as stated your house gets four hundred points. And you my dear may choose your position in the ministry." Lord Mondragon smiled. Lei couldn't help but give the man a great big hug.  
  
"Thank you, thank you." She couldn't stop thanking him.  
  
"Think about your position. One will be created for you." He smiled back to her.  
  
"I know where I want to be. I want to be in the experimental charms division if I could." Lei answered back. She was brewing with joy.  
  
"So be it. I will have Artimetes Blackscale, who is in charge of that department contact you in the next few days."  
  
Lei smiled widely and turned to her table. More cheers filled the room. The teachers even came out of their seat to congratulate the Prefect.  
  
Blackcat winked at her dad and he walked over.  
  
"I must be going now. I've been here long enough. You will keep me informed if you have any more trouble right?" He asked.  
  
"Of course dad. Of course." Blackcat smiled.  
  
"Alright then. I will see you at the end of the year." Lord Mondragon kissed his daughter on the top of the head. He said his goodbyes to the Headmaster and left the school grounds.  
  
The Gryffindor students left for the common room. They all could not stop patting Lei on the back and congratulating her. With help from Hermione Harry changed his hair color back. The points put Gryffindor in the lead for the house points and everyone was feeling very good.  
  
They sat around talking the rest of the day. Lei never stopped smiling. 


	33. chapter 31

Chapter 31  
  
The day continued to go well for the Gryffindor students. Everyone was chatting about the contest and how their very own prefect won.  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione sat in the corner of the Gryffindor Common room chatting. The portrait suddenly opened and Blackcat walked in as if she had never left. The Common room erupted in cheers. Blackcat was rubbing her wrist and smiling. Harry noticed a slight glow coming out of her cloak and walked over.  
  
"You ok Blackcat? Do you need anything?" Harry asked with a bit of worry.  
  
"Harry, I'm fine. I want to thank you for coming to the hospital wing."  
  
"So you did see me?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yeah, when I awoke my dad was still asleep and you were holding my hand. Took some skill to break your grip without waking you." Blackcat giggled.  
  
"Well it's good to have you back in the common room." Harry smiled.  
  
"CAT!" yelled a voice from the stairs.  
  
Blackcat looked over just in time to see her friends Lil, Alex, and Lei running toward her. The three almost knocked her down with hugs. They bombarded her with questions. Most of them she was able to answer. The ones about what happened in the hospital she refused to answer.  
  
"Hey guys, back off. She just got back." Lei said.  
  
"Congratulations again Lei. This deserves a party." Blackcat smiled. She took out her wand and as she rose it to preform the spell the glow under her cloak became bright.. She dropped her wand and grabbed her wrist. Harry saw this and picked up her wand from the ground.  
  
"You take a seat Blackcat. Your still a bit weak." Harry replied.  
  
"Man you do sound like my dad Harry." Blackcat answered as she rubbed her wrist.  
  
"Cat, what was that about, you have never dropped your wand before. It's and easy spell." Lil said as she sat beside Blackcat.  
  
"Yes Blackcat. You have some explaining to do." Alex said. She took a seat by Lil and Lei sat in her normal chair.  
  
"I can't explain it. I guess I'm just off my game, that is all." Blackcat replied. She tried to hide her nervousness under a smile.  
  
"Fine Black, we know better then to ask." Lil said as she took out her wand. She waved it and the common room was decorated in streamers and gold and yellow balloons. With another wave drinks and treats appeared on a table for all the Gryffindors.  
  
"A party, no one invited me. How dare you all." Came another voice from atop the stairs. A guy walked down the stairs and sat by Alex.  
  
"Hey Kagato, where you been?" Blackcat asked.  
  
"Took a bit of a vacation. I was called back to my tribe in America. To help my grandfather out with some mishaps. I'm back now. So what has been going on around here."  
  
"Lei won the contest of spells, earned Gryffindor four hundred points, and a spot in the ministry. Blackcat has been, well a regular in the hospital wing for most of the contest." Lil explained.  
  
"Cat in the hospital? Your ok now right Cat?" Kagato asked.  
  
"I'm fine, really." She snapped at Kagato.  
  
"Hey, I was only asking. Hey Alex, you ok?" Kagato asked Alex.  
  
"I'm fine." Alex smiled as she picked up two cocos. She handed one to Blackcat and took one for herself. Lil grabbed a cider and Lei picked up some tea.  
  
The friends talked until the sun fell below the horizon. The party was in full swing by that evening. Harry had met a couple of more Gryffindors. Ron and Hermione met some new people too. Everyone was having a good time until Professor Dumbledore entered. The room went silent as the Headmaster looked at everyone.  
  
"I need to speak with Ms. Mondragon and Ms. Reese for a moment." He said calmly.  
  
Blackcat looked at Alex who shrugged. Neither knew what the headmaster wanted. They got up and walked out of the room with the headmaster.  
  
Harry watched them go and wondered what was going on. His attention was diverted by Ron who was playing exploding snap with a girl named Char. The two were covered in gifts and laughing. Harry giggled to and for a moment forgot about Blackcat and Alex. Kagato however kept and eye on the door for the two. Lei and Lil talked about charms and what it would be like in the ministry.  
  
  
  
Professor Dumbledore lead Blackcat and Alex down the hall to his office. He mentioned the password of sugar quills and the gargoyle guarding the entrance moved aside. The three walked silently up the steps to the headmasters office. He opened the door and motioned for the two to step inside. Blackcat noticed two figures in the shadows instantly and Alex looked over and saw them too.  
  
"Professor?" Blackcat asked with a bit of hesitation.  
  
"It is alright Ms. Mondragon. They asked me to bring you here."  
  
"Sir and what about me?" Alex asked. There suddenly was a soft glow under Alex's shirt. Blackcat saw this and looked to Alex with confusion. She shrugged.  
  
"It has never glowed before. It's a locket my father gave me before he passed away." Alex replied.  
  
The two people in the shadows walked into the light. Blackcat saw they were druids. They walked over by Blackcat and then looked over at Alex. When they saw the glow under her shirt they backed up and started to whisper in Druid to one another. Dumbledore saw this and looked to Alex.  
  
"You say your amulet has never glowed like that?" Blackcat asked.  
  
"Never, makes me a bit nervous though." Alex said.  
  
The two Druids seemed to be arguing with each other. Every so often they would look to Alex and then to Blackcat. A soft glow started to pulse under Blackcat's cloak by her hand.  
  
"Um, Cat. Why is your cloak glowing? Alex asked with a bit of fear.  
  
The two Druids finished their conversation and went to Dumbledore.  
  
"You said nothing about Dragon Heart being here. This is not what we count as fair play Dumbledore. You have put our chosen at a risk." The first Druid.  
  
"Dragon Heart?" Alex whispered to Blackcat. Blackcat just shrugged her shoulders and gave a confused look to Alex.  
  
The other Druid looked at Blackcat.  
  
"We do not expect you to understand Chosen one, but the Dragon heart here puts you at a great risk. Your powers are still new and she will only taint your mind with their lies."  
  
"What on earth are you talking about? Dragon Heart? I'm confused." Blackcat said as she shook her head. "You will learn soon enough. The first meeting is over the weekend. We will fetch you for it." The Druid said as he turned to Dumbledore. " You have one more chance. Should this leech infect our chosen we will have your head."  
  
The two Druids disappear and Blackcat looks from Alex and then to Dumbledore.  
  
"I guess I should explain things." Dumbledore replied.  
  
The two students listened to what he had to say. 


	34. another note from this author

Thanks for all the great reviews. This is turning into a regular book isn't it. Sorry for the grammar errors and spelling. I'm trying to do the best I can. As for the animagi animagus thing.I'm not even sure what chapter I did that in..sigh.. Am I bad or what.  
  
Well your reviews are keeping me writing. I don't know how this will end. But when it does its gonna be good..(I hope)  
  
Blackcat. 


	35. chapter 32

Chapter 32  
  
Alex and Blackcat sat in the professor's office listening to what he had to say. Blackcat looked to be a bit in shock. Alex placed her hand on Blackcat's shoulder to calm her a bit. Alex was shocked to at the truth that Dumbledore told.  
  
"But sir?" Blackcat interrupted, " I can't be what they say, please take this thing off. I don't want to be the Chosen one for the Dragon clan. I just want to be Blackcat. Simply Blackcat again."  
  
"It is to late for that Blackcat. The magical gauntlet of your clan chose you. It did so for a reason. Once it is on the gauntlet can never be taken off until the bearer dies. Everything up to now has been done for a reason. The contest, the were-wolf bite, though that part did not go as we had hoped, even having Professor Snape give you the gauntlet.  
  
Blackcat got up from her chair and started to pace nervously. The bracelet on her arm glowed brightly.  
  
"I just don't get any of this, what am I supposed to do with it?" Blackcat asked. " It makes me feel funny when it glows, but that seems to be all it can do."  
  
"Ms. Mondragon, calm yourself down. Please, let me explain, I can only give you as much as you clan has told me. Now please take your seat again, you are making Ms. Reese nervous."  
  
Alex just shook her head.  
  
"Sir, what do I have to do with all this? Why did those druids refer to me as a leech? Why is my locket glowing? Does this have something to do with my parents? My aunt never really told me about them." Alex asked with confusion.  
  
Dumbledore took off his glasses and wiped them off. He put them back on and motioned for Blackcat to sit again. She shook her head and sat down to listen.  
  
"First of all this has to do with druid clans. Ms. Reese, did you mother or father ever let on that you father was Druid?"  
  
"Me, a Druid? No sir, I was to young to remember if they did. I remember getting this locket, but nothing else. My aunt only referred to my dad as him and his people. She wouldn't let me know what she meant by that remark."  
  
"Well you are a Druid Ms. Reese and so is Ms. Mondragon.." Dumbledore stated.  
  
"I know I am part Druid sir. My dad never liked them much from what he told me. However since my mom was a Druid, he learned to deal with them. After her death he never spoke about my mom's clan or people. I only know what I have found out thru books and papers I found in my moms old trunk."  
  
"Well Blackcat, it does seem that you and Alex here are at a disadvantage. I shall explain. Blackcat you are from the Dragon clan. Alex, you are from the Dragon Heart clan. Both of you are Druids. Alex, Blackcat let me tell you that both your clans have a strong dislike for each other. It runs very deep. Why the Dragon Heart split from the Dragon clan is unknown, it makes things a bit more difficult here at the school. Alex that amulet around you neck contains the Blue bloodstone. It has activated due to Blackcat being near you."  
  
"So what your trying to say professor is that Blackcat and I have to hate each other due to our clans? Why should we. Blackcat and I are friends" Alex replied, the amulet around her neck started to pulse.  
  
"I never said for either of you to hate one another. This may be the step both your clans need to get back together. Now Blackcat, you are the Chosen one of your clan, Alex that Bloodstone your father gave you makes you the chosen one of your clan. Understand. Both of you hold great power. Because of this Voldemort may attack again to try and use that power for his own good. I have a feeling that because I have told both of you this, I may not be on the best side of either of your clans. Alex, I'm sure you will be visited by members of your clan shortly. Blackcat, go to the meeting, however don't repeat a word of what you know to any of them. I am certain one clan will take you and Alex getting together as an act of war. We most certainly do not need that. I know you both still are having difficulty understanding all that I have told you. Here this may explain."  
  
Dumbledore handed Blackcat a small red book. She tried to open it but could not.  
  
"Sir, it seems to be magically locked."  
  
"Use your gauntlets power Blackcat. From what I know you must concentrate to activate it." Dumbledore said as he smiled and handed Alex another book, this one had a rather intricate gold cover. Alex was easily able to open hers. As she flipped thru she found a picture of her father holding a rather long sword. She smiled as the picture waved. Her amulet glowed brightly. Blackcat looked at Alex and sighed.  
  
"Sure you get the easy book, mine has a mind of it's own." She replied with frustration.  
  
Alex giggled and began to read her book. The words were in Druid, but Alex was easily able to read them as if she had read Druid all her life.  
  
"Odd sir, I've never been taught Druid, but I can read all of this, why is that?"  
  
"It is your locket Alex. The Blue Bloodstone lets your mind read Druid."  
  
He looked at Blackcat who was still having a lot of trouble.  
  
"Blackcat, use your gauntlet, like I explained."  
  
"I can't sir," She said with frustration, " If this is someone's idea of a joke I don't get the punch line."  
  
"Calm down Cat. No one is playing a joke." Alex replied trying to help her friend.  
  
"I give up, this is pointless. I'm some bloody warrior, a chosen one, and I can't open a stupid book that is supposed to help me." She tossed the book at the wall in frustration and put her head in her hands.  
  
Dumbledore got up and retrieved the book.  
  
"Blackcat, it will take time. Take it one step at a time my dear. No need to rush. All things will come to those who wait."  
  
"But sir," Blackcat looked up. " I don't want any of this, I could care less about a stupid clan, be it Dragon or Dragon Heart. Hell I'm supposed to have all this power now and I can't do a dam thing with it."She seemed angry.  
  
"Blackcat, becoming frustrated or angry will not help the matter. Now I suggest you take this book and return to your dorm. You to Alex, before any of your friends miss the two of you."  
  
Dumbledore smiled and handed Blackcat her book again.  
  
"Thank you so much sir. This will help me to understand." Alex replied happily as she looked to Blackcat.  
  
"Don't look at me like that. You got yours open. Mine doesn't like me."  
  
"Oh come on Blackcat. It will take time, I'll help you work on it. So you can figure that thing on your wrist out."  
  
"Thanks Alex, I just think this is something I have to do on my own."  
  
The two students said goodbye to Professor Dumbledore and headed back to the Gryffindor Common room. Kagato, Lei, Lil, Sid, Harry, Ron and Hermione were waiting for their return. Alex took a seat by Kagato. Blackcat however took a seat in a chair in the dark corner and just stared at the book in her hands. Harry saw this and walked over. He asked what was wrong and she only shook her head.  
  
"Leave me alone Harry." Blackcat grumbled.  
  
Harry pulled up a chair by her and continued to try and get info out of her. Blackcat started to glare at him for his intrusion.  
  
"Don't you have a game of snap or chess to play." She sounded angry.  
  
Lil saw Blackcat glare at Harry and went by them. "Harry, go sit by Alex and Kagato. Blackcat and I need a word alone." Lil said seriously.  
  
Harry got up and went by Alex and Kagato. Lil sat down and looked at Blackcat.  
  
"What was that about?" Lil asked.  
  
"Nothing." Blackcat said bluntly.  
  
"That is bull and you know it Cat. I've known you longer then anyone here. Now tell me what's up?"  
  
"Not here Lil, I'll meet you on the roof. I don't want everyone to know." Blackcat replied.  
  
Lil nodded and went to the window. She climbed out and on to the Gryffindor Common room roof. Shortly after Blackcat followed. 


	36. chapter 33

Chapter 33  
  
Blackcat followed Lil onto the roof and took as seat. She let her legs dangle over the edge. Many Gryffindor students did not know if this little get away from the common room. Usually they found out in their sixth year, or unless they had and older friend who told them about it. There were two ways of getting to the roof. One was to climb out of the west window. There was a small ladder carved out of the side of the tower by many a student climbing to its peak for sanctuary. The other way was thru the sixth and seventh year dorm windows. Both the boy's and girls windows lead onto the roof easily.  
  
Blackcat sighed and looked at Lil.  
  
"Sorry Cat. I know something is bothering you. Heck after the last couple of weeks you've had, I can't blame you for being mad. However that's still no reason to snap at Harry. He was only trying to help."  
  
"Lil, you know me better then anyone, I've told you things. Heck you even knew about my nightmares. You're the one who was there for me when they got really bad."  
  
Lil smiled at Blackcat.  
  
"Right before your little Druid games. I remember, you would wake up yelling. It's ok Cat. We all know how that goes. Your not the only one to loose a loved one to him. Look at Harry. He lost both his folks and had to grow up with muggles. Some of the worst ones, or so I've heard. He doesn't talk about them much."  
  
"That's not what that was about Lil." Blackcat said as she looked over the school grounds.  
  
"Then what is it about Cat? We used to talk all the time up here. I know you've been thru hell. Now tell me what the sudden change is about? I really want to try and help." Lil replied.  
  
"I don't know if you or anyone can Lil. Really, I can't explain what is really going on because I'm not sure of it myself."  
  
"Didn't Dumbledore try to help you? Did you even ask him?"  
  
"I did Lil. He gave me this book to try and answer all my questions. I can't get it open at all. It has some blasted lock charm on it that I can't break." She replied as she pulled the book out again.  
  
"Did you let Lei have a look? She's good with charms."  
  
"No, Dumbledore said my gauntlet will open it. Only thing is I can't get it to work for some reason."  
  
"Gauntlet?" Lil asked.  
  
Blackcat raised the sleeve of her cloak to reveal a golden bracelet. It reflected the moons rays.  
  
"Um, Cat, that isn't a gauntlet. It's a bracelet. You sure you didn't hurt your head when you were a were-wolf?"  
  
Blackcat turned to her and for the first time smiled a bit.  
  
"Funny Lil, very funny. This is it, it is in it's dormant stage. It looks flashy enough. To bad it doesn't fit with my look."  
  
"You got that right Cat. I've never seen you wear jewelry, except for you mom's ring. And your always wearing black. I figured it was a fashion statement." Lil giggled.  
  
"You know Lil, you were always one to make me laugh. Thanks I needed it."  
  
"No problem Cat, glad I could help. Now for that book, mind if I look at it?" Lil asked.  
  
"Sure." Blackcat replied as she passed the book to Lil.  
  
Lil looked it over and as she turned it over she gasped at the marking. She looked to Blackcat and then to the marking again.  
  
"Lil you ok?" Blackcat asked. She was puzzled by Lil's sudden expression of seriousness.  
  
"You say you got this from Dumbledore?" Lil asked.  
  
"Yes, I did. Is there something wrong Lil? Blackcat questioned.  
  
"Um, I have to talk to someone, but let's just say Cat, your more important now more then ever."Lil smiled and hugged Blackcat.  
  
"Ok, now I"m a warrior, a chosen one and a special person, and I still can't open a little red book. Oh boy am I the great one or what."  
  
"Hey don't put yourself down Cat. You will know it all sooner then you would have hoped." Lil smiled as she went into the window by the dorms. Blackcat sat on the roof thinking of the book, her gauntlet. The new powers she was supposed to have and everything that happened to her this year.  
  
"Oh this just gets better by the moment, doesn't it."  
  
Suddenly there was a white flash of light beside one of the towers. Blackcat looked over with puzzlement. "Who is there. Show yourself?" There came no answer. All she could hear was the rustling of the leaves on the trees.  
  
"I'm asking again. Who is there, show yourself now!" Blackcat demanded.  
  
Still there was silence. Fearing something bad she pulled out her wand. She stood up and looked over at the tower. She saw no movement. The shadows seemed to shift a bit and she felt scared.  
  
"I have my wand out and I'm not afraid to use it!" She yelled.  
  
Again silence. She took a step toward the tower and heard a footstep behind her. She instantly spun and said a spell at the same time. The spell hit the person behind her. His whole body went ridged and he fell to the roof. When she saw who it was she instantly bend down to help.  
  
The unfortunate Harry lay helpless on the rooftop bound by a full body bind.  
  
"Harry, I'm so sorry, really." Blackcat said. Her voice was shaky.  
  
Harry couldn't move, but he saw something behind Blackcat and tried to yell anyways. Unfortunatly it was of no use.  
  
Two dark figures grabbed Blackcat from behind as she tried to do the counter charm. One of them placed a hand on her head and Harry watched at she passed out. The two men glared at Harry and he heard one of them say "Chosen of Dragon, you are now wanted by the elders."  
  
The men disappeared with Blackcat. Harry couldn't yell or try to help. He remained motionless staring at the stars until someone came looking for him.  
  
It was only a matter of minutes before Lil returned. She noticed Harry laying on the roof and Blackcat no where to be seen. She walked over to him and noticed he was petrified.  
  
"Oh dear, don't tell me you got her angry again." Lil giggled and preformed the counter charm. Harry instantly sat up.  
  
"I need to go to Dumbledore, they took her."  
  
"Who took who Harry?" Alex said as she climbed onto the roof. "Where is Cat? We were gonna work on that book of hers."  
  
"You mean this one Alex?" Lil asked as she held up the book.  
  
"Yes, did Cat give it to you? Where is she Harry?" Alex asked again.  
  
"Gone you guys. They took her." He spat. "Who Harry?" Lei asked as she also climbed onto the roof.  
  
"Two men, dressed in black. One placed his hand on her and she passed out. They took her. Talked about some chosen of the dragon." Harry rubbed the back of his head. It had started to hurt because he banged it on the roof.  
  
"We have to find her. What if they were Deatheaters?" Lei asked.  
  
"We have to tell Dumbledore. He will know what to do."Lil replied.  
  
"Guys, she is safe. If what Harry said was right. She will be ok." Alex answered. There was a bit of a mystery in her voice.  
  
"Then what do we do?" Asked Harry.  
  
"We wait." Came a gruff voice from the shadows.  
  
"Come out of the shadows where we can see you!" Lil said as she spun around to see who it was. Her fear subsided a little. "And how long have you been listening?"  
  
"Long enough to know you can't help her. None of you can. All we can do is wait."  
  
"Buzz off Rais. We have to find her." Lil replied rather angrily.  
  
"Suit yourself. But from what I saw they have no intentions of hurting her. Since they belong to her clan anyways."  
  
"And how can you be so sure Rais?" Asked Alex.  
  
"Because they both bore the mark of the white dragon. God of the Dragon clan. They were the escorts."  
  
"What are you some sort of professor?" Harry asked.  
  
"No, I'm just a good listener and observer Mr. Harry Potter." Rais said as his eyes gleamed a bit from under his cloak.  
  
"Come on guys, it is chilly out here. Time we all got back inside. We will inform Dumbledore in the morning what happened. He will know how to go from there." Lei said, her prefect leadership taking over. She escorted them all back into the common room to wait.  
  
As the night drew on most of them went to bed. Harry however stayed up by the window waiting to see if Blackcat would return.  
  
A/N.. Thinking of ending it here. To make way for the new story. Let me know if I should or if I should keep going with this long one. 


	37. chapter 34

Chapter 34  
  
Harry fell asleep in one of the chairs by the fire. The night seemed to drag on. When the first rays of the sun crept thru the common room Harry awoke with a shudder. He looked around and relized he had been asleep. He looked around for a sign that his friend had returned. To his dismay there was no sign of her. He remembered the day he met her in this very room sitting in a chair by the fire. He seemed to have a feeling of deja vu. After a moment he decided to go up to his dorm to change for the day. Harry walked up the old steps just like he did so many times before. Today however he couldn't concentrate on them. He nearly fell in a disappearing step. As he reached for the door handle to his dorm room the door opened. Ron was standing there.  
  
"I was wondering what happened to you Harry. You didn't come up last night. You fall asleep in the common room?" Ron asked.  
  
"Yes." Harry said sadly as he went to his dresser to get a change of clothes. Ron walked over.  
  
"Harry, you like her don't you. That's why your acting this way."  
  
Harry glared at Ron.  
  
"She's a friend. Just like you and Hermione, nothing more."  
  
"Oh don't tell me that Harry, you like her I can tell."  
  
"Ron." Harry spat out.  
  
"You are, but don't worry I won't say a word."  
  
"You had better not, because you have the wrong idea about me and Blackcat. We have become very close freinds. I know more about her now then most people do. I know she is going thru a rough time. I want to help but don't know how." Harry replied as she pulled a clean shirt over his head.  
  
"Ok, well I'll meet you in the Great Hall, I'll save you a seat Harry." Ron said as he smiled.  
  
"Alright, I will be down in a minute." Harry replied as he finished changing.  
  
After a bit Harry walked back downstairs to the Common Room. He noticed some of Blackcat's friends talking in the corner. He let out a sigh and walked out of the room to the Great Hall to meet Ron for breakfeast.  
  
"I hear our next match is with Slytherin." Said Neville.  
  
"I heard that Malfoy got a new broom for it." Replied another Gryffindor.  
  
Harry didn't pay much attention to the conversation. He sat down next to Ron with a sad look on his face. Hermione saw this and smiled.  
  
"Cheer up Harry, she will be back Harry."  
  
"I know Hermione, I know." Harry said sadly as he picked up a piece of toast.  
  
The rest of Blackcat's friends entered the Great Hall and sat. They seemed to be whispering to each other. Alex and Kagato moved away from the others and sat together. Harry glanced at them and then he looked up to the head table.  
  
Professor Dumbledore and Snape were talking to one another. Professor McGonagall was listening in. Harry couldn't hear a word over the crowd. He was able to catch some of it by reading the teachers lips.  
  
"I told you this would happen Albus, you didn't head my word." Professor Snape said.  
  
"This was to be expected Severus." Professor Dumbledore replied back.  
  
Harry turned away when Ron reached for the juice in front of him.  
  
" I wonder if Professor Dumbledore knows Blackcat is gone." Harry thought to himself. He then decided to find out. Harry stood up from the table and began to walk the long line to the head table. He walked past some first years who just watched him for a moment and smiled. Harry could feel some of the Slytherin glaring at him as he walked. He made his way up to the front.  
  
"Um, Professor?" Harry asked rather meekly.  
  
Professor Snape instantly stopped talking and glared at Harry.  
  
"What do you need now Potter?" He hissed.  
  
"Sir, I wanted to ask the headmaster a question." Harry answered at he looked away from Professor Snape.  
  
"So be it, but interupt another of my conversations Potter and you will end up cleaning the trophies just like Weasly."  
  
Dumbledore rose his hand and Professor Snape took this as his cue to leave the Great Hall. He looked at Harry.  
  
"Yes Harry, what can I help you with?" Professor Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Well sir, were you informed that Blackcat was taken away?" Harry replied, worry was in his voice now.  
  
"The Gryffindor Prefect informed me of the situation. I've sent word to her clan asking why."  
  
Harry looked up to Dumbledore.  
  
"Sir, they may hurt her."  
  
"That is not my biggest worry Harry. I fear more will happen due to this." Dumbledore replied. The twinkle in his eyes was gone.  
  
Suddenly there was a large flash of light at the end of the Gryffindor table. Dumbledore stood up as three figures appeared. Two in dark blue robes, one in a light blue robe.  
  
"What is the meaning of this intrusion?" Dumbledore yelled from the head table to the visitors. Harry turned to see the Druids. The one in red lowered his hood and looked at Harry.  
  
" We are looking for our chosen. She has disappeared. We have come here to take the Dragon Heart and find out what she knows of this." The one in red growled.  
  
"Disappeared? Blackcat?" The Gryffindor table erupted in whispers. Dumbledore saw this and rose his hand.  
  
"Silence. Now Druid, as you can see Blackcat is not here. I can not grant your wish to take Ms. Reese. You must understand I do not want another clan war to start. I will prevent this from happening."  
  
"You can not stop us. We have our orders." The lead Druid growled and motioned at the other two. These two walked over to Alex and tried to grab her. Kagato stood up in between them.  
  
"I won't let you take her. You will have to get thru me first." He said, his voice was like a low growl of an animal. Alex saw this and put a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Not here Kagato. There are to many others here." Alex whispered to him.  
  
Kagato didn't back down. The two Druids tried to push him away to get to Alex. Kagato grabbed one and tossed him over the table with supernatural strength. The other was able to grab Alex.  
  
"Let me Go!" Alex yelled. Suddenly her locket flashed and the Druid's grip was broken. He was thrown into the air and into a wall. Alex closed her eyes and winced. Kagato spun and caught her.  
  
"Alex!" He yelled.  
  
The head Druid glared at the two and with a wave of his hand they disappeared.  
  
"Fools, how hard can it be to take a child."  
  
"Harder then you think" Came a reply from behind the Druid.  
  
Behind him stood Lei, Sid and Lil. They all had their wands drawn.  
  
" I've come here only for the Dragon Heart. Foolish children." He glared.  
  
"Enough, I'm asking you to leave the school grounds now. I shall talk to your elders about this intrusion. Leave before someone gets hurt." Dumbledore said. Harry sensed Dumbledore meant buisness. Harry knew to not say a word.  
  
"I am not leaving without her. Now come with me Dragon Heart. You know where she is don't you?" The druid said angrily.  
  
Alex just shook her head as Kagato placed her in her seat and put his arm around her.  
  
"She doesn't know damit. Now leave before I hurt you." Kagato answered for Alex.  
  
"Make me child." The Druid replied.  
  
Kagato began to get up, suddenly there was a flash of light that came from the corner. The Druid was caught off guard and stepped back when he saw who it was.  
  
"I knew you would come." Said the Druid.  
  
Everyone spun around to see who the new visitor was. 


	38. chapter 35

Chapter 35  
  
  
  
"Yes, I have come. I has a feeling they would send you. Back away and leave or you shall suffer."  
  
"I was right, I told the council you were tainted by them. Now we shall see who is more loyal to the clan." The Druid hissed.  
  
Harry and the others stood there in shock. In front of them the new Druid stood. A gold gauntlet around the Druids wrist glowed brightly. The other Druid saw this and laughed.  
  
"Just because it wanted you makes you no better. You still don't know how to use it and that should be your downfall."  
  
With a wave of his hand a sword appeared by his side and he drew it. Dumbledore saw this and glared.  
  
"I will have no sword duels while there are students under my care present. I ask you two to take this outside. Where no one shall get hurt."  
  
"Dumbledore we do not listen to you fool." The male Druid shouted.  
  
Hagrid who had been silent by the teachers table stood up.  
  
"No one calls Albus Dumbledore a fool, especially not yeh."  
  
"And what will you do about it, you big oaf." The male Druid replied to Hagrid.  
  
The new Druid rose a hand in the air and the room went silent.  
  
"I don't wish there to be bloodshed in these hallowed halls. This is between druids. It should be fought outside among the elements."  
  
"No. We shall fight it here and now." The male Druid said and ran toward the other one with his sword raised. The other Druid spun away, however the caught part of the new Druid's hood slicing it. The male Druid turned around for another attack.  
  
"Stop this now. Both of you." Dumbledore shouted again. He was very angry at both the Druids as they continued to fight in between the tables and the students who hurried and climbed out of the way.  
  
His shouting had no effect on the Druids. The male one giving the blows and the other one taking them.  
  
Lil, Lei and Sid looked at each other and decided to help the as best they could. They helped the tables clear and moved the students, with the help of the other house prefects, out of harms way.  
  
McGonagall saw this and went to help.  
  
The two sword fighters continued to battle paying no attention to the wizard. Dumbledore took out his wand and raised it.  
  
Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick followed suit and they all aimed at the Druids to stop them from fighting.  
  
Lei was moving one student out of harms way when a sword swing from the male Druid missed it's mark and hit Lei. It cut her arm badly and she turned in time to miss the second blow. The new Druid saw this and glared.  
  
"How dare you bring and innocent into this."  
  
"All the more reason for you to give up" The male Druid glared.  
  
Lei however didn't take to kindly to that remark. However her wand arm was injured. She clenched her fist and in a blast of rage walked up and punched the Male druid in the nose. He dropped his sword and clenched his broken nose.  
  
"How dare you, that is my wand arm. Do you know how long I have worked to perfect my magic. Why I ought to just." She paused "I ought to just blast you into a wall!" Lei shouted angrily. Suddenly her magic took this as an order and a powerful force caught the male Druid off guard. It hit him in the chest sending him helplessly into a nearby wall. He hit with a loud thud and slid to the ground. The new Druid caught Lei before she fell and smiled from under the cloak.  
  
"Remind me never to get a witch angry." The Druid smiled and noticed Dumbledore and the other teachers with their wands drawn at the male Druid. The new one said something under her breath and another two druids appeared. They walked over to the new Druid.  
  
"Chosen what do you need." They bowed as they said this.  
  
"Take Thatcher away. He has fought on wizard territory and hurt an innocent in a Druid battle. The council elders will hear of this. Take his form away. Get him out of my sight."  
  
The two druids nodded and went to the male druid. They picked him up by the arms and vanished with him.  
  
The new druid looked at Lei who was in pain from the sword wound. The new Druid smiled.  
  
"Stay still. This will only hurt for a moment." The Druid said as she waved her gauntlet over the wound. There was a small pop of light and Lei winced. When the Druid stepped back Lei didn't feel any more pain. She looked down and the wound was completely healed and her cloak repaired to show no signs it was cut.  
  
"Thanks, but who are you?" Lei asked.  
  
"A friend, that is all you need to know."  
  
"Druid, please come here." Dumbledore said angrily. The Druid walked over to Dumbledore. Harry who was by the head table overheard the conversation between the two.  
  
"How dare you bring your battles here." Dumbledore said. "Headmaster, I am truly sorry. The entire council is in disarray because of the new chosen one."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"The new chosen one sir. Her blood is not full Druid. Many do not feel it is right that she has been chosen. And because she goes here with the Dragon Heart. You are aware of my clan's feelings toward them right?" "Very much so. I would not want another clan war like the last. The Dragon clan is a valuable asset to the war against he who must not be named."  
  
"We are aware of the battle."  
  
"And what of Blackcat Mondragon, will she return soon." "Headmaster, she has already returned. She is safe in her dorm as we speak. One of our best is watching her. She will be in various training sessions until she masters the gauntlet."  
  
Harry smiled as he heard this and looked to his new friends.  
  
"Alright. Please let your council know I would like a word with them as soon as possible."  
  
" I will sir." The new Druid turned to Harry and smiled. The Druid walked over and looked at Harry and then noticed his amulet.  
  
"Ah, you are her close friend. She is safe now. You my friend are under her protection now. Feel safe for this is a time to celebrate. The Dragon clan's chosen few are finally complete."  
  
Harry didn't know what to say. The new Druid smiled from under the hood of the cloak and disappeared.  
  
Harry didn't say goodbye to the teachers. He just ran out of the common room pushing people out o f the way. He ran down the Hall to the Gryffindor Tower almost running thru the painting. He said the password quickly. It seemed the portrait didn't open fast enough. Harry grabbed it by the edge and pushed it open so he could squeeze thru. He stopped in his tracks when he saw Blackcat sitting in her chair sipping coco. Beside her sat a very old looking druid who wore a red gauntlet. He was the Druid named Nicoli that had helped Blackcat in the Hospital wing. The two heard Harry enter and looked over.  
  
"Hey Harry, sit, want some coco?" Blackcat offered.  
  
"Are you ok Blackcat?"  
  
"I'm fine Harry. All is good, now that I know where I stand thanks to Nicoli." She smiled.  
  
"Are you sure, there was just a battle in the Great Hall over you."  
  
"Really, and I missed it. Wonder who it was."  
  
"Two Druid's Blackcat. One hit Lei in the arm"  
  
"Is she ok Harry?" Blackcat asked with worry.  
  
"She is thanks to the Druid who seemed to heal her" Harry smiled and sat.  
  
Soon the other people came into the room and everyone exchanged glances with the Druid and Blackcat.  
  
"Everyone this is Nicoli. He is a friend."  
  
"Hello Nicoli. I'm Lei, the prefect for Gryffindor."  
  
"I know who you are. Blackcat here has not stopped talking about all of you. Seems you all have a lot of adventures."  
  
"We do, that we do." Sid said as she walked over. Alex however stayed back, she was unsure how the Druid would react to her being in the common room with Blackcat.  
  
Nicoli saw her however and got up. He whispered something to Blackcat who smiled and nodded. Nicoli then walked over to Alex. Kagato stepped in the way.  
  
"Hurt her in any way Druid and I will hurt you." He growled. Harry looked at Kagato after he heard the growl.  
  
"I don't intend to, Alex, I hear your Dragon Heart. Chosen in fact because of the blue bloodstone. I knew your father and mother." "Really?" Alex asked as she moved from behind Kagato's protection.  
  
"Yes, very nice people. I helped Blackcat learn of her history. I can do the same for you. You could say I am sort of a record keeper for the clans."  
  
"Like a librarian?" Kagato asked.  
  
"It's a bit deeper then that my friend. More like a soul keeper. You see I am not mortal. I have been cursed to remain immortal to help guide the Elders and clans in the ways of the past. I keep track of past events and memories so the clans do not repeat their mistakes."  
  
"I don't get any of this." Alex shook her head.  
  
"You do not have to. If you should need me Alex. Just as I have told Cat if she needs me. Just call out my name and ask for assistance. I will hear. Now I must be off. Another is in need and calls."  
  
Nicoli grabbed Alex's hand, and kissed it. He turned to Blackcat and smiled. Suddenly a red mist enveloped him and he disappeared from the room. Alex walked over to Blackcat.  
  
"So you really ok?"  
  
"Yeah. He said the battle is won now. But the war is far from over."  
  
"What is that supposed to mean Blackcat?" Harry asked as the rest of the Gryffindors crowded around.  
  
"It means there is more to come. We are playing a chess game and it's not our turn, however we have the upper hand now and Check mate should come soon enough. We just have to be patient.  
  
  
  
The end....... maybe... 


End file.
